Code: Adventure
by live.laugh.love31921
Summary: Nicky Miller is a normal 13 year old girl. Except for the fact her parents don't love her and she somehow ended up in the Code Lyoko World! But why is she there and what's her connection to Aelita and Franz Hopper? And what about XANA?
1. The Code Lyoko World

**Hey! So I came up with the idea to write this story thanks to my friend Kristen. I hope you all like it and review. Now for the disclaimer and claimer!**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO **_

_**Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY**_

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Nicky Miller was just a normal 13 year old girl with very curly brown hair and green eyes. She went to school, hung out with her friends, went home and did her homework, went to bed, and repeated that same cycle every day.<p>

She loved the show Code Lyoko and watched it all the time. She wished that if it were real, she could be a Lyoko Warrior. Well, she got her wish granted.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nicky, want to come over after school to do homework?"<p>

"Uh, no thanks Kristen, I still have to finish packing and my grandparents are coming tomorrow." I replied.

Kristen is my best friend. We've known each other since kindergarten. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes and she's kind of short, but I shouldn't be talking since I'm shorter than her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that your parents are sending you away. What did you do this time anyway?" She asked.

"I, um, accidentally spilled paint all over the new rug." I responded embarrassed.

"Hahahahahah! Oh Nicky, only you would do that!" She laughed.

"Gee thanks for the support best friend!" I retorted and playfully punched her in the arm.

"OW! That hurt!" She whined.

"Oh suck it up." I joked.

We both started laughing when she suddenly stopped. She looked up at me, her hazel eyes getting watery.

"I'm gonna miss you so much you know that right?"

I was shocked, especially when my eyes started to water as well.

"And I'm gonna miss you too." I responded.

We both started crushing each other in a hug when I heard a car horn.

"Well, there are my parents. I guess I better be off." I said glumly.

"Don't forget about me ok. Because I will never ever forget about you."

"I won't and remember, this is only for two years. I'll make sure to keep in touch." I told her.

"Ok, bye! I'll miss you!" She yelled as I started walking towards the car.

When I got in, I yelled back, "I'll miss you too! Bye!"

And with that, the car sped off.

That night, I finished packing and decided to go to bed earlier.

When I woke up, I ate breakfast, and got my stuff. I took a quick shower and got dressed and then brushed my teeth. By the time I finished, my grandparents were already outside waiting in the car.

"Come on Nicky! You're grandparents are waiting!" My mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back.

"Bye guy, I'll miss you." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Bye." My mom and dad said.

"I love you."

"Will you hurry up! Your grandparents are waiting!" My dad shouted at me.

My parents didn't love me. I knew that since practically the day I was born. They never wanted a child but look, they got one. They only love each other and not me. I'm a nuisance, annoying, whiny, short, ugly, and unlovable. That's what they always say to me. The only person that understands is Kristen but she says I'm the opposite of all that.

Sometimes, I wish that I could go to the Code Lyoko world where there aren't any parents and I could be a hero. But I know that will never happen.

So, I picked up my bags and walked out the door, not looking back.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

And then, suddenly, the ground shook and I was sucked into a hole. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up and found that I was in the woods. I looked around and saw a manhole in the ground.<p>

I then saw a boy with blonde hair and glasses open the top, and climb down into it.

I knew who he was immediately. He was Jeremy Belpois. But why was I seeing Jeremy Belpois climb into a manhole? I'm only dreaming, I'm only dreaming, I'm only-

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Someone shouted.

I turned around and came face to face with the scariest looking creature ever.

Jim…..

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? Please review and tell me! Constructive critism is accepted!<strong>

***CrAzYkK98***


	2. XANA Awakens Part 1

**Hey! So this chapter took some time to write but I finished it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**

_**Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**_

_**Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY AND THE PLOT!**_

* * *

><p>I looked him up and down still thinking this was a dream until something unexpected happened.<p>

"OW!" I shouted.

"What! What's wrong!" Jim yelled frantically.

"I got stung by a bee and it's already swelling up!" I shouted. **(A/N: I know it's lame but I had to do something that would get her to the infirmary. You'll see why.)**

"I'll have to take you to the infirmary!" He stated.

"Wait what d-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Jim had picked me up and started to run towards where I thought was Kadic.

Jim ran through the courtyard, catching the eye of some people who were walking out of the building. I looked around and spotted a speck of purple in blonde hair but I didn't see a spike like how Odd's hair usually looks like in the Code Lyoko series.

I was deep in thought when Jim burst through the infirmary's door and dropped me at a cot.

"Yolanda! Come here quick! A girl got stung by a bee and she needs help now!" Jim yelled.

"Jim! What's wrong, why are you yelling?" A lady with short blonde hair came out of the door and once she set eyes on me, she gasped in shock at how swollen my whole arm was.

"Oh dear! What happened!" She asked.

"I, uh, got stung by a bee." I replied in pain.

"Oh my, I'll be right back!" She exclaimed.

She came back with a shot filled with some white liquid and some gauze.

"Ok, this might hurt a little, but it's going to help." She told me.

I nodded and waited, turning my head to the side so my hair covered my face. No matter what, I was not going to look.

Just as she was about to give me the shot, the door burst open and there stood two people. I looked up to see who it was. I had already seen the one boy, Jeremy Belpois, but the other boy was new. I quickly recognized him as Ulrich Stern.

"Yolanda! Jeremy needs help! He was electrocuted!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! Quickly, Jim, help Ulrich get Jeremy on the cot please, I have to inject this into her so her arm doesn't swell up any more." Yolanda said.

"Right! Stern, bring him over to this one!" Jim commanded.

Yolanda once again positioned the needle and I had turned my head, hair covering the side of my face when Jeremy suddenly spoke.

"N-Nicky?"

I looked up, shocked. Did Jeremy just say my name? I was about to get up when I felt the needle being pushed into my arm. I yelped in surprise and pain.

"There, now the swelling should go down and I'll wrap it up as soon as I make sure Jeremy is ok." Yolanda said.

"Nicky?" Jeremy said again.

I looked over towards him and saw he was looking at me.

I got up and walked towards him. He was still looking at me as though he knew me.

"Nicky, that's your name right?" He asked me.

While he was asking, Yolanda was checking him to make sure that he was ok. Jim watched Yolanda and Ulrich listened to our conversation.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" I asked.

"Your name came up on my computer screen and a picture popped up too." He explained.

"_I _popped up on your computer?" I asked.

"Yeah I know it's weird but you did. I need to talk t-"

"Belpois! You need to stop talking and rest." Jim scolded.

"B-"

"No if's, and's, or but's." Jim interrupted again.

"Fine." Jeremy mumbled disappointedly.

"Um, Nicky, can you come here so I can wrap your arm up please?"

"Sure." I replied.

Yolanda wrapped my arm up and then sent Ulrich and I out so Jeremy could rest but not before Ulrich told Jeremy that he would be back to check up on him after his martial arts class. Ulrich looked at me strangely and then started walking, gesturing me to follow him.

"So, are you new here?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that, Jim kind of just found me in the woods and brought me here." I explained.

"Well I could show you around the school if you want." He suggested.

"Um, well I'm not even a student." I said.

"Well, we could tell the principal that you're my cousin. Then, he'll have to let you be a boarder here!" Ulrich suggested.

"Well, seeing as I have nowhere else to go, that sounds like a great idea!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, let's go." He said grabbing my hand and leading me towards his dorm.

* * *

><p>"Well Ms. Miller, you seem to be nice enough and since Ulrich's parents highly recommended you, I guess we can welcome you to Kadic Academy." Mr. Delmas said.<p>

Ulrich had written a fake letter from his parents to help enroll me at Kadic. Looks like it worked!

"Yeah!" Ulrich and I cheered.

"And you'll be in the same classes as Ulrich as well so that he can show you around everywhere." Mr. Delmas explained.

"Yeah!" We cheered again and a bit more loudly.

"Well, your dorm number is 203 and Mr. Stern will escort you there now. Dinner will be in about 10 minutes so don't be late." Mr. Delmas told us. "And come back tomorrow morning before breakfast to get your schedule."

"Yes sir." I said.

With that, Ulrich and I left his office and Ulrich started to take me to the dorm when I saw a boy dressed in purple run over to us. I knew it was Odd right when I saw the purple spot in his hair.

"Ulrich! There you are! And who is this?" Odd asked.

"This is my cousin, Nicky Miller. She's gonna be a boarder here." Ulrich explained.

"Cool! So where are you going to now?" Odd asked.

"He's taking me to my dorm." I spoke for the first time.

"Oh, cool, is it ok if I join you?"

I looked at Ulrich who shrugged so I replied, "Sure and we're going to dinner after that."

"Great! I'm starved!" Odd exclaimed.

"Yeah, so am I." I agreed.

So after I got settled in, we went to eat dinner. After that, Ulrich went to his martial arts class and Odd, well I don't even know where he went but I decided to check up on Jeremy after I had gotten my stuff ready for bed.

Apparently Ulrich went to see Jeremy too because when I got to his dorm, Ulrich was there and was helping Jeremy who was getting attacked by his robots!

Suddenly, they just stopped and there I saw the eye of XANA but I didn't say anything as not attract unwanted attention. After all, I still wasn't sure how I even got here.

"Are you ok guys!" I exclaimed running into the room.

"Yeah we're fine but I think Belpois needs to make sure he takes his robots off of kill mode before he gets a visitor." Ulrich said.

"Oh ha-ha very funny Stern but I didn't do it. My robots are only programmed to fetch a ball." Jeremy retorted.

"Then how did they do that?" Ulrich wondered.

"The symbol…" I trailed off.

"What symbol?" Ulrich asked.

"It looks kind of like an eye." I replied.

"Belpois, what's going on? You seem to know what's going on here. I mean, what if when I'm not here, you get attacked by a hairdryer?" Ulrich said.

"Well, I might as well tell you, what have I got to lose, I'm already in over my head. But first tell me, can you keep a secret?"

"I can." Ulrich and I both replied in unison.

Jeremy went on to tell us about Lyoko and even took us to the factory. He explained everything to us and even showed us Aelita, who doesn't know that's her real name at the moment so right now she's Maya. He then went on to explain about the scanners and how he could send someone to Lyoko using the program that he had found.

"You do realize that this is all out of science fiction right? These things haven't even been invented yet!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Well, what if I prove it to you?" Jeremy asked.

"And just how would you do that?" Ulrich asked.

"I just need a guinea pig." He explained.

"And I happen to know the perfect one for the job. I'll be right back!" Ulrich exclaimed.

Jeremy and I stood there kind of awkwardly until I broke the silence.

"So, um, Jeremy? You said that my name and picture popped up on your computer right?" I awkwardly asked.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me of what Maya told me. She said that when she was in the tower, some sort of panel popped up and the name 'Nicolette' popped up on it. Is that your full name?" He asked.

"Um, yeah it is. I just prefer Nicky because if someone uses my full name it means that I'm in trouble." I replied sheepishly.

"Well Maya said that there was also another name that popped up on the screen too. It was Aelita but there wasn't a picture so we don't who she is." Jeremy explained.

Suddenly, Ulrich jumped down the ladder holding up a strange looking dog.

"Haha, I've got your guinea pig!" Ulrich smirked.

"Great! Just put him in there and come meet me back up by the supercomputer."

"Will do." Ulrich replied, placing the dog in the scanner. "Good boy Kiwi! Guess what? You're gonna be virtualized." Ulrich told him.

That being said, Ulrich followed me up the ladder and we watched as Jeremy started up the virtualization process.

"Ok, here we go! Transfer guinea pig. Scanner guinea pig. Wow that is one weird looking dog." Jeremy observed.

"That's no dog! That Odd Della Robbia!" Ulrich cried.

There was a sudden shriek from down in the scanner room and Ulrich and I looked at each other.

"No need to worry guys. Odd landed safely on Lyoko." Jeremy informed us.

"Oh thank God." I muttered to myself as Ulrich and I went down into the scanner room.

"ULRICH!" Someone shouted.

Then suddenly, a girl in a red dress engulfed him in a hug. Ulrich pried her off and asked, "What are you doing here Sissy?"

"Uh, Ulrich, I think that can wait. We should go to Lyoko and help Odd." I said.

"Ok. Jeremy, do you think you can send Nicky, Sissy, and I to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah sure just hop into the scanners." He replied.

"What? Send us where Ulrich?" Sissy asked.

"We're going to a virtual world where weird monsters massacre you. You wanted to go out with me, well here's your chance." Ulrich said.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm into real world, not the other kind, plus I couldn't possibly miss cheerleading practice tomorrow morning." Said Sissy.

"Ok see ya chicken. Jeremy, we're ready to go! Start the procedure!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Ok, here we go. Transfer Nicky, Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Nicky, Scanner Ulrich, VIRTUALIZATION!"

We dropped to the ground but I managed to fall on something soft.

"Uh, do you mind getting off me!" Someone yelled.

When I looked down I noticed that I had landed on Odd.

I jumped up quickly, blushing and muttered a, "Sorry." While I helped him up.

I then looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing the same outfit as Maya/ Aelita except all the parts that are pink on her outfit are brown on mine.

"That's ok. Hey! Why am I the only one that looks like a freak on Lyoko! Ulrich gets to be a samurai and you, well, I have no idea what you are but it's cooler than this big fluffy cat costume!" Odd exclaimed.

"I have no idea why. Maybe the computer reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them onto your digital incarnation." Said Jeremy

"I don't dream about giant purple cats! What's more I don't have a weapon like Ulrich. I just have these great big useless paws!" said Odd.

Then suddenly, an arrow shot out of Odd's paw and almost hit Ulrich.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Hmm, these arrows are pretty cool. I take back what I said." Said Odd.

"Try to hook up with Maya in her tower. Hold on I'll give you the coordinates." Said Jeremy

"Who's this Maya?" Odd asked.

"She lives here on Lyoko." Ulrich explained.

"Cool, so there are babes here too! Great!" Odd exclaimed.

"Yes but I get the impression that Belpois has flipped her." Ulrich explained.

"For a virtual chick! Is he nuts!" Odd exclaimed.

"Kinda. Jeremy, are you going to give us those coordinates, or not? Jeremy, are you asleep or what?" asked Ulrich.

There was no answer.

"Hey, look at that tower over there! Maybe she's in there!" Odd said.

"Let's go check it out!" Ulrich exclaimed.

They ran off, leaving me behind. I suddenly remembered something. Oh crap! I've got to stop them before they fall! So I ran after them.

Well apparently I went in the wrong way too because I found myself hanging on to Ulrich's leg for dear life.

"Ah! I can't hold on any longer!" Odd exclaimed. "Jab your saber or something Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed.

"Nice try, but that's not gonna happen!" Ulrich yelled.

We all fell into the darkness.

We filed out of the tower and found ourselves in a place covered with ice.

"Okay, right. Where are we? Where did the forest go?" asked Odd.

"I don't know." Ulrich replied.

"I think that when we fell off the platform in that tower, we were transported to this sector." I explained.

"That could be true. But you see the tower over there? Weird how it's not the same color as the other towers." Ulrich said.

"Yeah and what about those creatures over there? Their kind of weird too." Odd said.

I looked around and noticed that we were surrounded by three blocks. Great, just what we needed.

They suddenly started firing at us.

"What do we do!" Odd asked.

"Fight them! You just have to hit them in that symbol. It looks like an eye!" I told them.

"Ok, let's g-"

Odd didn't get to get finish what he was going to say as he was devirtualized.

"Hi-yaa!" Ulrich yelled as he killed a block.

"Ye-"

Ulrich was also devirtualized.

"Um, nice little blocks. You don't have to hurt me." I nervously said.

I saw them charging up their attacks and the next thing I knew, I was lying down in a scanner.

I heard yelling coming from up above the scanner room. I scrambled up the ladder and saw Odd hit what looked a snake but was really an electrical plug.

"It always works the second time. See, I told you that by the end of the day you wouldn't be able to do without me." Odd told Ulrich.

"Are you guys ok!" I asked as I ran towards them.

"Never better." Odd muttered.

"Maya, are you there?" Jeremy had gotten up and was now trying to contact Maya/ Aelita.

"Yes, is everything ok on your end?" She asked.

"Yes but we're a little shaken up. Well, it could have been worse."

Well Jeremy, things are about to get worse. Especially since I concluded it was XANA that brought me here to the Code Lyoko World. But wait until you find out why he brought me here in the first place. You guys are gonna get the biggest shock of your lives. Escpecially Maya.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Was it good or was it bad. R&amp;R Please! Constructive Critism is accepted!<strong>

**~CrAzYkK98~**


	3. XANA Awakens Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**_

_**Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY**_

* * *

><p><em><em>The next morning I woke up and met Ulrich, Sissy, by the bench.

"Hey where's O-"

"Morning lovebirds. Sleep well?" Odd asked.

"Um, Odd? What's with the hair-do?" I laughed.

"Lyoko style, pretty trendy right?" Odd replied.

"Cool. So let's get some breakfast. I 'm starved!" I exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly!" Odd replied.

Odd and I sat at the table scarfing down our food while Ulrich and Sissy watched, disgusted looks on their faces.

"Do you always eat that much?" Sissy rudely asked.

"No. I'm not that hungry in fact in fact. Has anyone seen Jeremy?" Odd and I replied in unison.

"Yeah he was up all night working on Lyoko after he put the computer back together." Ulrich replied.

"Wow, he's like a real Einstein!" Odd exclaimed.

"Who's Einstein?" Sissy asked.

We all sweat dropped and just went back to eating our food.

Later that day, we met Jeremy in his dorm.

"So you want us to get Maya into a red tower?" Ulrich asked.

"Like I said, I'm sure that's the only way to bring her into the real world. Pretty wild, huh?" asked Jeremy

"Pretty dangerous you mean. We could've been all wiped out for good last night." Said Odd

"Odd's right. We're better off shutting down the supercomputer. Too bad for Maya, but still it's not like she's human." Said Ulrich

"But she's still a sort of intelligent being! She's got emotions like we do." Said Jeremy

"See, I told you that he's madly in love with a computer program." Said Ulrich

"Come on guys, be cool. I'm just asking to go there one last time." Said Jeremy

"We can't even make it past the monsters. We'll probably get ourselves blown away in a heartbeat." Odd said.

"If only there were at least four of us, but Sissy's too scared." Ulrich said.

"What? No I'm not, I really do want to go with you guys to Lyoko, but when Cheerleading Practice is over." Sissy said.

"Thanks Sissy. So here's the scoop, as soon as Maya is materialized into the real world, I give you my word that I'll shut down the supercomputer. Meanwhile, we gotta keep this a secret." Jeremy told us.

"I promise." Odd, Ulrich, and I said in unison.

"Ditto, I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko!" Sissy exclaimed.

"With any luck, I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group." Odd said.

Ulrich got up and started to walk away.

"Ulrich, where are you going? Aren't you coming to see my cheerleading practice?" Sissy asked.

"No, I've got something to take care of." He replied.

Sissy replied with a, "Humph," and folded her arms with her nose sticking up in the air.

* * *

><p>I was in the library with Jeremy and Odd. Odd was working on his electro chemistry report, Jeremy was working on his laptop, and I reading a book.<p>

"Aha! Bingo! A couple a days ago I dug up this brand new program on the super computer called 'Return to the Past' and I just figured out how to activate it!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"That's great Einstein but can you give me a hand with my electro chemistry report?" Odd asked.

"Hey Odd, are you planning on calling me Einstein forever?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh, why not? So what about my report?" Odd replied.

Jeremy then went on to tell Odd about things he could put in his report while typing and Odd was furiously trying to write down what Jeremy was saying. I laughed just watching him.

"- Sissy. Jim was taking her to the infirmary."

We all looked up at this and saw two boys talking.

"I wonder what happened?" I whispered.

The same boy replied, "No man she got electrocuted!"

We all looked at each other and rushed out of the library.

"I'll call Ulrich." I offered.

"Ok." Jeremy replied.

After one ring, Ulrich answered, "Hey Nicky."

"Ulrich, great, we really need you! Sissy just got electrocuted by some sort of giant-"

"Electric thing?" Ulrich finished.

"Huh, yeah. How did you know?" I asked.

"Cause that same electric thing attacked me in the gymnasium; this is getting more and more dangerous! Jeremy and his super computer." Ulrich said.

"All the more reason to materialize Maya ASAP. We have to get to Lyoko and get her to the red tower. If it works, we can shut the computer down tonight! We'll meet you in the sewers!" I exclaimed and then hung up.

We met Ulrich and another girl by the passage from the boiler room.

"Ulrich, who's this?" I asked, already knowing that it was Yumi.

"This is Yumi. She was in the Gym when I was attacked. And she knows how to fight, so I…" Ulrich started.

"Explain later, we have to get to the factory!" Jeremy exclaimed.

We climbed up to the factory bridge, Odd helping me out and Ulrich helping Yumi out and ran towards the ropes where we swung down.

We let Jeremy off at the supercomputer.

"So who's this Maya?" asked Yumi

"You're going to be meeting her in just a minute. Go straight to the scanner room for the big plunge." Jeremy said.

"Big plunge? But I don't have a bathing suit." Said Yumi.

"Relax, you won't be needing one." Odd said.

"This story of yours is pure science fiction." Yumi was telling us.

"Uh, yeah except that it's real." I retorted.

"Ok, are you guys ready? I'm starting up the procedure." Jeremy told us.

"Don't tell me your scared." Ulrich smirked.

"Wait! I'm coming too." Yumi said.

"Oh ok, just wait with Nicky." Jeremy said.

Yumi turned around to face me and I held out my hand.

"I'm Nicky Miller, Ulrich's cousin." I said.

She smiled and shook my hand responding, "I'm Yumi Ishiyama."

"Ok girls, Odd and Ulrich are waiting for you on Lyoko." Jeremy reported.

"Ok, we're ready Jeremy." I said.

"Transfer Nicky, Transfer Yumi. Scanner Nicky, Scanner Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!"

"Bummer, I'm still a big purple cat." Odd complained.

"Ouch!" We turned around to see Yumi who had landed on her butt.

"Wow, that Japanese outfit is pretty sharp." Odd complimented.

"It's not fair! Why am I the only one that looks like a nitwit on Lyoko!" Odd complained.

"Mind telling me where we are?" Yumi asked.

"In a virtual world. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Move it! Maya needs you! She's in danger!" Jeremy said.

"Ok, here we go!" Odd exclaimed running away with Ulrich on his heels.

"Come on Yumi!" I shouted behind my shoulder.

"I'm coming!" She shouted back and ran after us.

We saw Maya up ahead and Odd approached her.

"Hi, are you Maya? I'm Odd, I have to admit, you're a real cutie." Odd exclaimed.

I walked towards Aelita and whispered, "Yeah, odd is right."

She giggled. Then I suddenly felt something. I felt like I had heard that giggle somewhere before but not while watching the TV show.

I then looked up and noticed Odd staring at us, wide eyed.

"What?" Maya and I asked in unison.

"You guys look like twins." Odd said.

"Huh? Oh, it's probably the outfit." I replied.

"No, Odd's right. You guys do look like twins." Yumi observed.

"Uh, guys, now's not the time to talk about this! I need help!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"But I don't have a weapon." Yumi said.

"Join the club." I muttered earning another giggle out Maya.

And once I heard that giggle, I _knew_ that I had heard somewhere else before.

"Why don't you try throwing them? You never know." Odd said.

"Hi-yah!" Yumi shouted as she threw her fans.

Yumi's fans sliced through the rest of the blocks, destroying them.

"Not bad." Ulrich commented.

"I think I'll keep them." Yumi said.

"Good job! Now get Maya to the red tower so we can materialize her." Jeremy said.

"Ok, we're going Einstein!" Odd exclaimed.

"We're near the tower Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"Ok you better hurry, things are about to get jumpy here. You better watch out there are more monsters coming your way." Jeremy said.

"Great! Crabs, who's got the tartar sauce!" Odd exclaimed.

"Shut up Odd." We all said in unison.

We all turned around and ran. Odd went one way and started shooting at the crab. Yumi tried to help him out.

"These guys aren't just ugly, they're also tough!" Odd exclaimed before he was devirtualized.

Yumi and Ulrich teamed up and took out one of the crabs. Yumi got hit and Ulrich was thrown and landed in front of Maya and I.

"Nicky, get Maya to the red tower." Ulrich said before he too, was devirtualized.

As we started to run, a crab walked in front of us and started charging to charge up it's laser.

And suddenly, I had no idea what came over me, but I started to sing. Maya was singing too and when we stopped, there was thick layer of ice in front us, blocking us from the crab's laser.

"Did we do that?" We asked each other in unison.

"Uh, yeah I think you did." Yumi said coming up from behind us.

"Now let's get Maya to that tower." I said and we all started to run towards the tower.

"I'll stay out here and guard the tower. You guys get inside the tower!" Yumi yelled.

"Ok Come on Maya!" I exclaimed, pulling her into the tower with me.

We walked up onto the platform, holding hands and a white light engulfed us.

Then we landed on a second platform. A panel popped up startling us and Maya put her hand on it.

It read:

_Aelita_

_Secondary Hand Print_

_Yes Or No?_

"Maybe you should put your hand on it too." Maya suggested.

"Um, ok." I answered hesitantly.

I placed my hand print on and the panel read:

_Nicolette_

_Code_

_Lyoko_

And then suddenly, all of the files that surrounded us fell into the darkness below.

I exited the tower first and was hit by a laser and devirtualized. I woke up in the scanner and walked up the ladder where I saw Jim, Mr. Delmas, Sissy, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy.

"Where's Maya?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, she wasn't materialized." I said dissapointedly.

"Sissy, you swore you wouldn't tell!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I came here to save you Ulrich! And what's that Chinese girl doing here?"

I'm Japanese!" Yumi yelled.

"Alright that's enough Belpois! I order you to shut this thing down, and then you can explain to me what this is about!" Mr. Delmas exclaimed.

"I think we outta alert the authorities right away!" Jim added.

"Me too Jim. It's much too dangerous. I told you so didn't I?" Sissy said.

"You're nothing but a rotten traitor!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"No more than you are Ulrich darling, humph!" Sissy exclaimed.

"Let's go Belpois. Kill this thing immediately and follow me." Mr. Delmas ordered.

"No." Jeremy replied. He started typing furiously on the computer.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Jim asked.

"Launching a new program. With any luck, it'll work." Jeremy replied.

"What kind of program?" Ulrich asked,

"Return to the Past Now!" Jeremy yelled.

A white light shot out of the computer and engulfed the whole world…

* * *

><p>"What happened anyway, what are doing here?" Ulrich asked.<p>

"But we were doing this yesterday, you don't think…" said Yumi.

"It's possible, if we were doing this yesterday." I said.

"Einstein, you're a genius. Your return to the past, it works!" Odd exclaimed.

"What's that? What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"You haven't forgotten about the supercomputer and Lyoko and my big purple cat costume, huh?" asked Odd.

"You know all about Lyoko? But how come?" Jeremy asked us.

"That's weird, it looks like the return in time didn't quite work on him." Yumi observed.

"Come on, we're going to fill you in." Ulrich said.

"But why would I not remember anything?" asked Jeremy.

"Maybe because you were the only one who didn't get digitized on Lyoko." Yumi replied.

"Yes, that could be. Well tomorrow I'm going to the factory first thing and scan myself." Jeremy told us.

"No Jeremy. We have to shut down the supercomputer and you know it. It's too dangerous." Aelita said.

"But Maya…" started Jeremy

"Aelita. When I went into the tower I-I remembered my name!" exclaimed Aelita

"Aelita, that's even better than Maya. But what about bringing you in? I promised. Give me one more night to work it out. Okay? I'll find a way." Jeremy said.

"Okay." Said Ulrich

"Thanks guys." Jeremy replied.

"We'll meet up in the computer lab tomorrow morning to see how you're doing." Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich! What are you doing there? I've been waiting for you for an hour! I've never been stood up like this before!" exclaimed Sissy.

"There's only a first time. Now if you'll excuse me I'm with my friends." Ulrich replied.

"I'll make you pay, did you hear that, huh Ulrich?" exclaimed Sissy.

"I've got a bad feeling about this girl Sissy. I get the idea that she's going to give us a lot of grief." Odd said.

"Did you find anything?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes, XANA." Jeremy said.

"XANA? What's that?" asked Odd.

"A super dangerous program. Like a virus which can control electricity, and it activates towers on Lyoko to gain access to your world." Aelita replied.

"So the red tower, the electricity monster, the weird symbol, the monsters on Lyoko, all of that was XANA?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. Only Aelita-"

"And Nicky," Aelita interrupted.

"Can counter by deactivating the tower that it uses for attacks in the real world." Said Jeremy

"So now two people can deactivate the towers! That's great! And what about materializing Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"I could do it, but I need some time. It's dangerous, XANA can attack at any moment." Jeremy replied.

"Be reasonable Jeremy. We better just shut this thing down." Aelita said.

"Listen, now that we know how to neutralize XANA, we just have to get Aelita to the activated tower." Ulrich said.

"Mm-hmm." Said Jeremy

"We can find a way to counter the attacks while Einstein figures how to bring Aelita back to Earth, right?" Odd asked.

"It's risky, but I think we should. After all, we are Lyoko Warriors, aren't we?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah!" Ulrich, Odd, and I exclaimed in unison.

"You really think you can do it?" Aelita asked.

"We _know _we can do it Aelita!" I replied enthusiastically.

"They don't call me Einstein for nothin'. In a few weeks, I'll have it figured out, meanwhile let's not forget about our pact, huh?" Jeremy asked us.

"Okay, relax. We all know how to keep a secret." Yumi replied.

And that was what happened that day. But what we didn't know was why am I able to deactivate towers as well? The answer, I was connected to Lyoko and Aelita. But how can that be possible?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Constructive Critism is accepted.<strong>

**R&R Please!**

**~CrAzYkK98~**


	4. TeddyGodzilla

**_I'm baack! Ok so some things in this chapter, like for example, where the prom is taking place might be wrong. Sorry if it is. And I also changed the summary for the story so that it makes more sense... I guess. Anyway, here is the disclaimer and claimer!_**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**_

_**Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY AND THE PLOT!**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and I were decorating for the prom tonight. It was going to be fun. I was walking out of the auditorium where the dance would be held because Yumi needed some more tacks. There, I saw Milly and Tamiya. They were going to film before the prom and try to ask Sissy some questions.

"Ok, are we rolling?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, but we're upside down." Tamiya replied.

Tamiya turned it upright and Milly began to talk.

"Hello fellow students at Kadic Junior High. Your ace reporters Milly and Tamiya are here to bring you an exclusive on today's school news and it's really big since as I'm pretty sure you already know, tonight is the big night, the night of our annual school prom."

Tamiya turned it off for a moment while they walked past me giving a cheerful, "Hello!"

When they got to the door of the auditorium, Tamiya turned the camera back on.

"Unfortunately, our cameras weren't authorized to film the sight where the festivities will take place, but I can make out from where I'm speaking the girl who just might be crowned beauty queen tonight, just as she was last year, I mean of course our principals daughter Sissy. Let's see whether she'll answer a few questions. Well Sissy, how about a few words for our TV audience before the big night." Milly said.

"Sorry munchkins, I only talk to real pro reporters, I have no time to waste with a couple of nerds." Sissy rudely answered.

Herve then turned off the camera and smirked at Tamiya who was holding it.

"But it's for the school news program! What about freedom of the press!" Milly exclaimed.

"Oh Milly, little dipsticks your age don't have any freedom, understand! Anyway, who needs your dumb reporting, what do you know!" Sissy retorted. "Besides, you've got a problem. Don't forget you have to have a date. I don't know anyone who would want to go with a jerk like you. Even them," Sissy gestured to Herve and Nicholas who made disgusted faces, "I bet if you ask them they'd run like scared rabbits." Sissy said.

"Who needs them! There are lots of other boys!" Milly exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! What are you waiting for then, try and find one! Ha-ha." Sissy laughed.

Milly turned to look at Ulrich who was holding the ladder for Yumi.

"Uh, uh, Ulrich, would you…would you be my date tonight?" Milly asked.

"I'm sorry Millie, it wouldn't be a very good idea. I'm too old for you, and well, uh, I promised to go with Yumi." Ulrich replied sheepishly.

"You see, what did I tell you. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a boy for the sandbox stands. Meanwhile, why don't you go play with your dolls." Sissy said.

Milly ran out the door crying, Tamiya running after her.

"Hey! That wasn't nice! And Milly isn't a jerk, you are! And I don't see you with a date either so stop being so rude!" I angrily yelled.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Yumi added.

Sissy just glared and walked away with Herve and Nicholas following.

* * *

><p>"Don't look so gloomy Ulrich. Is it because of Milly? You could've said yes not because of me and this prom." Yumi said.<p>

"Even if Jeremy was your date?" Odd asked.

Odd was taking me to the prom. I was a little excited because he was kind of cute, but I shouldn't be saying that, I'm not even from this world. Oh how wrong I was.

"Sissy did come on strong. If meanness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen, she'll get re-elected all right." Ulrich said.

"That's true, but try to get Miss World to see that." Jeremy joked.

"Miss World huh? Miss Inner World is more like it!" Odd laughed.

We all laughed with him while Sissy just got mad.

* * *

><p>A little later, we saw a crowd standing around. We walked over to see what had happened. There, we saw Sissy dressed in a blue robe and white cream on her face.<p>

"Move along, there's nothing to see here." Mr. Delmas said.

Milly and Tamiya were in the front with a camera taking pictures.

"Looks like we got a super scoop!" Milly said.

"Maybe we should take a look to make sure our old friend XANA isn't behind this." Odd suggested.

Yumi and I nodded.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Ulrich asked.<p>

"Simple short circuit, too many things plugged in at the same time." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, hi-fi lights, ladies shaver, curling iron all together, what do you expect to happen?" Yumi said.

"Not to mention the brain stimulator! Although she probably never figured out how to use it!" Odd said.

We laughed while we walked away.

* * *

><p>Odd and I were on our way back to the auditorium with more supplies when we saw Milly and Tamiya. Milly was crying.<p>

I looked at Odd and he looked at me. He nodded and we walked over towards them.

"Something wrong Milly?" Odd asked.

He bent down to her level to look at her.

"Somebody stole her teddy bear." Tamiya replied.

"And I'm sure it was one of the big kids who did it!" Milly added.

Tamiya was looking through the photos when suddenly she said, "Milly, your right! Look at this, it's a picture of Sissy's room."

We all crowded around the picture.

"And there's my teddy bear! Hidden under her pillow! Incredible!" Milly exclaimed.

"Huh! Aw who would have believed it! Soon she'll be playing with dolls!" Odd exclaimed.

"Ok, come on now! We've gotta find her!" Milly said.

"If Jim catches us in the dorm, we're in big trouble Milly." Tamiya told her.

"You go back to your dorm, we'll handle this." I said as I took the picture from Tamiya.

* * *

><p>Odd and I were in Sissy's room. However, some things in the picture were different like the pillow.<p>

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>We walked to the infirmary, having been told that Jim was attacked by something. Mr. Delmas was just walking out when he saw us.<p>

"Odd, Nicky are you looking for something?" He asked.

"Uh, no, we just heard about what happened to Jim. Did they find out who attacked him?" I asked.

"No, uh, for now I think our gym teacher could use some rest." He replied.

He was crumbling up a piece of paper and threw it in the garbage and walked away.

Odd reached into the garbage can and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

He simply gave me the paper in response. I gasped as well. I mean, who wouldn't when you find out Jim was attacked by a teddy bear. But not just any teddy bear. Milly's teddy bear.

* * *

><p>"XANA in a teddy bear?"<p>

"Yeah, we're pretty sure."

As soon as we figured out that Milly's teddy bear was probably possessed by XANA, we ran to find Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi. Yumi had already gone home to change.

"He's always there when you least expect him." Jeremy said.

"Ok guys, who go's and who stays here?" Odd asked.

"We can't have a solo mission. It's too dangerous without Yumi. If you go alone, you'll never know what you're gonna find over there." Jeremy said.

"I volunteer!" Odd exclaimed.

"What did I just say huh?" Jeremy asked.

Odd pouted in disappointment.

"Well he doesn't have to go alone. I'll go with him too." I said.

"Well, have you got any other ideas? There've been two accidents, we can't leave the school unguarded. And even going back in time, if there's an accident it's all over!" Odd exclaimed.

"I agree!" I said.

"Odd and Nicky are right. You guys go, and I'll stay. If I find any clues, I'll pass them on to you. Go on, say hi to you-know-who for me." Ulrich said.

"Mm-hmm." Jeremy blushed.

Odd, Jeremy, and I went through the passage in the boiler room. We made it to the factory and dropped Jeremy off at the super computer while Odd and I went to the scanners.

"Aelita, Aelita its Jeremy! Do you read me?" Jeremy asked trying to get through to Aelita.

"Hi there!" She replied.

"We think that XANA has launched an attack. Have you noticed anything?"

"No nothing. But we can take a closer look."

"Aelita, I'm sending Odd and Nicky. Their coming together. Ulrich had to stay behind to watch for any virus action at school." Jeremy said.

"Ok, Transfer Odd, Transfer Nicky, Scanner Odd, Scanner Nicky. VIRTUALIZATION!"

We landed in the Desert Sector.

"Hey look, there's Aelita!" I exclaimed.

We ran towards her and there was a weird pulsation in the earth.

"You see that, the tower XANA activated can't be too far now." Aelita said.

"Well not down there anyway." Odd muttered.

"Maybe on one of the neighboring plateaus." Aelita suggested.

"Uh oh, too late! Here come the reception committee!" Odd exclaimed.

"Take good care of Aelita!" Jeremy said. Yep, he's in love.

"Guys, what's going on!" Jeremy asked.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed, hitting a kankrelat.

"Energy Field!" I exclaimed, and without knowing what I did or how I did it, a brown sphere shot out of my hand and hit a kankrelat.

"Nice shot Nicky!" Odd commented but as he turned away, he was shot.

"Odd! You just lost another 10 life points!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"No kidding!" He retorted.

Aelita and I started running down the path that led to the bottom of the mountain. When we reached the bottom, we saw a tower. But the tower had a red aura around it.

"Jeremy, we found the tower!" Odd exclaimed.

"Great, now Aelita and Nicky just have to deactivate it." Jeremy replied.

"Ok, let's go." I said as we started to walk to the tower.

Suddenly, we heard a noise from above.

"Please tell me it isn't…" I never got to finish that statement as a megatank could be seen at the top of the mountain.

It landed in front of the tower, blocking us.

"Oh great!" I shouted.

The megatank charged up its attack and almost hit Odd.

"Well that's what I call a warm welcome." He muttered.

It charged the attack again, narrowly missing Odd.

"Jeremy, Odd and Nicky aren't going to make it by themselves!" Aelita cried.

"Yes they will! Come on guys! You've gotta hit the target

"Come on guys! It's now or never!" Jeremy shouted.

"Energy field!" I shouted.

It hit the megatank and it started rolling backwards. Odd jumped on it and hit it in the eye yelling, "Impact!"

"Great job! Go on Aelita and Nicky, it's up to you." Jeremy stated.

* * *

><p>We walked into the tower hand-in-hand and walked to the center of the platform.<p>

We were raised up to the second platform and the familiar screen popped up. Aelita placed her hand on it and it read:

_Aelita_

_Secondary Hand Print?_

From there, I put my hand on it and it read:

_Nicolette_

_Code:_

_L-Y-O-K-O_

All of the files in the tower started disappearing into the darkness below but were quickly replaced with a bright white light that engulfed the whole world.

* * *

><p>I found myself back outside the auditorium with Milly, Tamiya, Sissy, Herve, and Nicholas. Milly was turned, looking at Ulrich.<p>

"Uh, uh, Ulrich, would you…would you be my date tonight?" Milly asked.

Ulrich turned and walked towards her. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, bending down to her level.

"Be glad to Milly. I'll see you here at eight." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Why sure, you're not too mad at me are you Yumi?"

"Not at all. Anyway, my secret admirer will take me tonight, right Odd and Nicky." Yumi replied.

"Yep, Jeremy will be glad to." Odd replied.

"WHAT! But Ulrich, you're gonna with that silly baby!" Sissy exclaimed.

"That's right but don't worry, when your brain gets another neuron or two, maybe I'll go out with you too." Ulrich replied.

Sissy made a weird noise and turned red in embarrassment.

"You are recording Tamiya I hope." Milly said.

"You bet I am! This is a scoop, a super scoop!" Tamiya replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Review and tell me. Constructive critism is accepted! I'll try and get another chapter up as soon as I can!<em>**

**_~CrAzYkK98~_**


	5. Seeing Is Believing

**_Hey! Here's another chapter! So what I think I'm gonna try to do is get at least 2 or 3 chapters up during the weekend. I'll try to get up some on weekdays but I can't promise anything. So anyway, here is the Disclaimer and Claimer._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!_**

**_Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY!_**

* * *

><p>We were in chemistry class with Mrs. Hertz. Today, we had a guest scientist speaking about a nuclear power plant. I was about to fall asleep when suddenly, Jeremy stood up and asked a question.<p>

"Excuse me sir?" He started.

"Yes go on Jeremy." Mrs. Hertz urged.

"I'd like to know if an atomic process exists for fusing virtual particles and materializing them in the real world." Jeremy said.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Odd who was sitting next to me.

"I don't know!" He whispered back.

"Son, that is in the realm of science fiction, sorry." The scientist replied.

"Jeremy is an excellent student but a bit of a dreamer." Mrs. Hertz told the scientist.

Everyone laughed but Sissy's annoyingly loud and snobby one stood out the most. Jeremy sat back down, looking disappointed.

Suddenly, the projector turned off.

"Well now, what's happened here?" Mrs. Hertz wondered.

She then proceeded to try and turn it back on but nothing worked.

"It's certainly nothing serious, just a blown fuse." She stated.

* * *

><p>"I'm saying that maybe XANA is behind this." Jeremy was saying as we walked out of class.<p>

"Don't get so excited, it was just a short circuit." Odd replied as we made our way over to Yumi who was waiting for us.

"Odd, I thought it over. You can form your group, the, um, Fox Trot Phonetics." Mr. Delmas said.

We all turned to look his way.

"Yes!" Odd exclaimed.

"It's the Pop Rock Progressive sir." Yumi corrected.

"But, it must be open to anyone who wishes to play, is that clear?" Mr. Delmas added.

"No problemo sir." Odd replied.

He nodded and then walked away.

"Yeah! Let's hear it for the god of Rock N' Roll!" Odd shouted.

"Yeah." We all responded.

"Hey come on, if we step on it we can photo copy the leaflets before lunch Jeremy." Odd said.

"Well you know Odd; I'm not in to rock. Besides, I want to check on that outage." Jeremy replied.

"Ok see ya later Jeremy!" Yumi said.

* * *

><p>We were at the cafeteria when Jeremy joined us.<p>

"Ew gross!" Ulrich exclaimed after trying the Brussels sprouts.

"Eww I agree with you Ulrich." I said pushing my tray away in disgust.

"Odd! What are you up to now?" Jim asked.

Odd was busy handing out flyers for auditions for the Pop Rock Progressives.

"We're holding auditions for our group." Odd replied.

Jim snatched a paper from his hand and read it. Odd smirked and walked away.

"Hey, if anyone's interested, we need a drummer!" Odd said.

* * *

><p>We were at the vending machines where Odd was trying to pick something.<p>

"Let's see now, hot chocolate, soup, no the soup tastes like dishwater…" Odd was trying to pick.

Ulrich finally got fed up and pressed a random button.

"Hey! You picked soup!" Odd exclaimed.

I couldn't but laugh at his expression along with Yumi who snickered.

"Oh come on, it's not that awful!" Ulrich retorted.

When the soup started to pour in, only a drop came out.

"Oh, this miserable machine is on the fritz again!" Odd exclaimed.

"Maybe it's another power failure." Jeremy suggested.

"Are you worried?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah I am. I'll keep checking things out." Jeremy replied.

"Ok, if you need us, we'll be in the gym. We're gonna hold auditions." I told him.

* * *

><p>I have no idea how much longer I can keep this up! Oh thank goodness he finished!<p>

"Well, you've got a lot of style but that's heavy metal right?" Odd asked.

"Oh yeah, sure I love it!" The boy replied.

"Really sorry Mike, but we're looking for something, more, um, traditional you know?" Yumi said.

He just shrugged and Odd muttered, "Next."

The door opened and a girl walked in. Odd gasped.

"Hello guys!" She said.

"Hey Naomi, I didn't know you played the drums." Odd said.

I could already tell that he liked her. I guess he forgot about the dance. Well Yumi didn't because she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well yeah, a little. Besides, I've always dreamed of being in a band." She replied.

"Ok then, go on." Ulrich urged.

"Great Naomi! That was fantastic, well I mean come on, we're not gonna find anyone better right?" Odd said.

"Come on Odd, you just want her in the band because you think she's pretty!" I exclaimed.

Yumi and Ulrich narrowed their eyes at him as I got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Huh! Aelita!"<p>

"What's wrong Jeremy?" I asked.

When I left the gym I went to go see Jeremy. At this moment he was panicking and trying to turn his computer on and then ran to his lamp, frantically pressing the on/off button.

"I don't know, I think it's another power failure!" Jeremy exclaimed.

He ran out of the room, gesturing for me to follow.

When we got outside, Jeremy and I saw a power line surrounded with electricity! We ran all the way to the gym to tell the others.

"This is XANA's doing! I'm almost sure of it!" Jeremy exclaimed as we ran into the gym.

"Yeah, go on." Yumi urged.

"The currents cutting out all around the school and pylon outside is way over the voltage limit, it could explode!" Jeremy explained.

"Why would XANA do that?" Ulrich asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine Ulrich." Jeremy replied.

"Surprise!"

We looked up to see Sissy, Herve, and Nicholas.

"It's obvious my friends and I aren't very welcome here but, my father did say that the band was open to everybody, right?" Sissy asked. "Oh but don't worry, I don't want to be in a group with dead beat weirdo's, but Nicholas just loves the drums."

"A drummer huh, what does he play, his moms pots and pans?" Odd taunted.

"Ok guys, I'm off to the factory, keep you posted!" Jeremy said.

"Wait, I'll come with you." I told him. I couldn't stand to listen to more drumming.

"Ok, let's go." Jeremy said and started to run.

I followed but not before giving them a good luck smile and wave.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and I took the passage from the boiler room. I took my skateboard and he took his scooter and we headed off to the factory. When we got to the supercomputer, Jeremy contacted Aelita.<p>

"Aelita, sorry about the outage, what's new?" Jeremy asked.

"You were right to be worried, XANA's woken up." Aelita said.

"Huh? The scan picked something up. The tower XANA's activated is in the desert region." Jeremy said.

"I'm on my way." Aelita said.

"Jeremy, send me there. I'll help Aelita, you contact the others." I said.

"Well, ok. Head down to the scanner room." Jeremy replied.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked as I looked over Jeremy's shoulder. It looked like a map.

"Ugh! There's no time to waste, Nicky go the scanner room right away!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" I replied and raced to the scanner room.

"Ok, I'm ready Jeremy." I said.

"Ok, Transfer Nicky, Scanner Nicky, VIRTUALIZATION!"

I landed in the desert region by a way tower. I waited for about two minutes when Aelita came out of it.

"Hey there Aelita!" I called.

"Hello Nicky! Come on, if we follow these pulsations, they should lead us to the tower." Aelita said.

"Alright. Let's go!"

While Aelita and I were making our way to the tower, we could hear Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy talking about what XANA had planned.

"Here's what XANA's up to. Once he's stored enough voltage in that pylon, he'll unleash it all." Jeremy explained.

"Unleash it where?" Odd asked.

"Guess. The nuclear plant!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Creating a short circuit and… huh!" Realization hit Yumi.

"The pylon can take one million volts. Once it's all accumulated, XANA can blow everything up!" Jeremy explained.

"Nuclear sabotage! That's a little over our heads, wouldn't you say?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"Think about it, if we fail in Lyoko, the whole region will be wiped out! We've got to warn the authorities!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? There will be an inquiry and we'll be questioned! We'll have to tell them everything! And if they discover XANA, they'll pull all the plugs out."

"And we'll lose Aelita, I know that! But we're talking about a nuclear disaster!" Yumi yelled.

Aelita started to look upset so I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, let's take a vote. Who's for raising the alarm?" Jeremy asked.

"For." Yumi said.

"Against." Odd said.

"Against." Jeremy said. Well that would be expected from him.

"Sorry Aelita, but I also think we can't take that big of a risk. I vote for." Ulrich said.

"Well then, it's two votes for and two votes against. It's a tie, we don't tell anybody." Jeremy said.

"I think it means that we should tell everybody!" Yumi argued.

"Don't I have a right to vote?" Aelita asked.

"And what about me?" I asked.

"Why sure you do. That way there won't be a tie." Jeremy replied.

"In that case, I vote for." Aelita said.

"Huh!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"I don't want thousands of people to die just to save me." Aelita replied.

"Well, if that's what Aelita wants, then I vote for too. Sorry Jeremy." I said.

"Thank you Aelita and Nicky." Yumi said.

"I'm sending Ulrich and Odd to you help you guys!" Jeremy said.

"Ok!" Aelita and I replied.

"I've located the tower. It's near an oasis." Jeremy said.

"I know where it is. It's on that plateau." Aelita told us.

We made our way to the plateau but there wasn't a tower anywhere.

"I don't believe this, what's going on? Where's this tower?" Odd asked.

"We can't see it now, but its here alright. Look at XANA's pulsations they all converge here." Aelita said.

"Come on, you can do it, you can't be too far away. You gotta find it fast; the pylon is going to be over loaded soon." Jeremy informed us.

Ulrich was slashing his katana in the ground while Odd and I sat by the water. Aelita kept looking around.

Odd threw a rock in the water and suddenly, a tiny beam of light shot up.

He glanced at me and I nodded, so he stuck his hand in it.

"I found it. We've been tricked. There's no water down there, just a surface layer. I'll go and have a better look." With that said, Odd jumped down into it.

We followed him and there we saw the tower, glowing an ominous red. We ran towards the tower and once we got close, three crabs appeared.

Odd got shot in the leg and muttered, "I hate those horrible crabs!"

"Aelita, Nicky, it's you there after! Run!" Ulrich exclaimed. As we started running, a crab shot a laser at Aelita but Odd jumped in the way and got devirtualized.

"Odd!" I exclaimed. I stopped running, noticing that three on one was an unfair match.

"Aelita, I'm gonna help Ulrich, you take cover!" I told her.

She nodded and kept running. I ran back towards Ulrich and noticed that he had triplicated himself and had already destroyed a crab.

"Energy field!" I yelled as I shot the crab. I was succesful but unfortunately, I got shot with a stray laser and got devirtualized.

As the scanner opened up I found myself curled in a ball. I groggily got up and walked took the elevator to the supercomputer room.

"Nice job Ulrich! It's up to you now Aelita!" Jeremy was saying.

Odd turned around and noticed me.

"Nice shot Nicky!" He complimented.

"Thanks." I smirked.

I joined Odd and Jeremy by the supercomputer. Aelita had just entered the tower.

"It's gonna work." Odd muttered.

Aelita was on the second platform where the panel popped up. The voltage was at 98 now.

Aelita placed her hand on the panel and it read:

_Aelita_

_Code:_

_L-Y-O-K-O_

We watched as the power XANA had stored went down to zero.

"Ready for a return trip to the past Nicky and Odd?" Jeremy asked.

We nodded and Jeremy typed in the command. A bright white light shot out of the computer and engulfed the world.

I was on stage with Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Nicholas, and Jim. Odd had decided to let Nicholas be the drummer. Jim was playing the trombone (Odd never did tell me why Jim was in the band). Yumi and I were the lead singers, Odd was the guitarist, Ulrich was on keyboard, and Nicholas was of course on drums. We started playing and singing.

Jeremy, Sissy, and Herve were watching us practice, Jeremy with popcorn in his hands.

"Great you guys! The energy is super nuclear! You're gonna make this town explode!" Jeremy cheered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Constructive critism is accepted! Please review soon and I will update as soon as I can!<em>**

**_~CrAzYkK98~_**


	6. Holiday In The Fog

**_Hello! So I had some free time and decided to finish up this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I can already tell you that the update won't be before Friday._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!_**

**_Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY!_**

* * *

><p>"Ok, Kiwi is in Jim's room, ready Odd?"<p>

"Yeah, let's hide behind the wall."

"I wonder what Jeremy and Ulrich decided to paint?"

"I don't know but it will definitely get Jim mad."

Odd and I were helping Jeremy out. He wanted to stay at school instead of going away but the only way to do that was to get detention. Of course I was already staying at school because, well, my family wasn't in this world and they wouldn't have wanted me to come home anyway. But Jeremy wanted to stay so he could keep an eye on Lyoko and XANA. Well that's what he says anyway. I know it's because he doesn't want to leave Aelita all by herself.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps and barking could be heard. I took a peek, which was a stupid thing to do, and saw Kiwi running by, Jim close behind.

"I'll get you this time you mangy mutt!" Jim yelled as he ran by.

Because of how close they were running to wall, I lost my balance and fell backwards, on top of Odd.

"Ow." I muttered as I held my head.

"You ok?" Odd asked. His face was slightly turned to the side and I could make out red on his face and I realized he was blushing. And that was when I noticed the position we were in. I was on his lap, my right arm wrapped around his neck and his arm was around my waist, his other arm on the floor, supporting him so he wouldn't fall back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I jumped up.

He looked a little disappointed but muttered a, "its ok," and got up.

That's when we heard Jim yell, "JEREMY!"

We knew that our plan had been a success.

"Yeah!" We cheered and high-fived each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and I were waiting for Jeremy who was in the principal's office.<p>

Just as I was about to fall asleep, the door opened and Jeremy walked out.

"I hope this will teach you a lesson Jeremy. I don't understand a model student like you. You should be ashamed." Mr. Delmas scolded.

"Uh, yes sir." Jeremy replied.

As soon as we exited the office, Jeremy was bombarded with questions.

"What'd he say?" Yumi and Ulrich asked.

"Well tell us!" Odd urged.

"Aw, he gave me detention for the whole week of vacation." Jeremy said.

"Cool! He really let you have it!" Odd exclaimed.

"As punishments go, you're a new champion!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I'm sure we couldn't have done better than that." Yumi complimented.

"Well Jeremy, it looks like you're the new king of punishments!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway, XANA won't be getting a vacation this time." Jeremy said.

None of us knew that we were being watched or that Jeremy and I weren't going to be the only ones here during vacation.

Jeremy and I were walking with Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi so we could say bye to them before they left.

"You get to go, and see your parents on the other side of planet, Yumi's off for a vacation in the mountains, and what do I get? A whole week of math tutoring." Ulrich complained.

"Ha-ha! They think they can make a good student out of you in one week! Well I say good luck to them; it sounds like mission impossible, if you ask me." Odd laughed.

"You sure you can manage on your own without us?" Yumi asked us.

"No sweat! If XANA leaves me alone, I'll be able to work on Aelita's materialization program." Jeremy said.

"Oh don't worry! They're not gonna be alone. I'm staying in school too! I'll look after them; I'll be their guardian angel!" Sissy exclaimed.

"Wow guys are you lucky!" Odd joked.

"Alright young man! You think this wall's gonna clean itself? Get to work NOOOOW!" Jim yelled.

Sissy started laughing.

"Go on, go on, laugh all you want young lady! Your father told me to monitor your studying, and that's what I intend to do!" Jim yelled.

That got Sissy to shut up.

"Ok now, get to work and clean that up!" Jim ordered.

Jeremy and Sissy walked away.

"Well, bye guys! Have a great vacation!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know why, but all of a sudden, math tutoring doesn't seem all that bad." Ulrich remarked as they started to walk away.

"Bye!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>When I found Jeremy, he was busy scrubbing the wall with a sponge. Jim was watching him, sitting in a deck chair, legs crossed, and drinking soda.<p>

"Come on! You can do better than that! Little more elbow grease!" Jim shouted at him.

He turned to look at Sissy and asked, "How's that math problem? Making any progress on it yet? I sure hope so." Jim said.

"Uh, I'm a little bit stuck here; maybe I can give Jeremy some help. My father always says that manual labor is good for the brain." Sissy said.

"Guess all kids aren't lazy after all. Good idea Sissy! Stay there, I'll go and get you a sponge." He turned and saw me and added, "I'll see if there's an extra chair too."

As soon as he walked away, Sissy walked over to Jeremy.

"Oh, what a shame. Having to wipe all this off. I guess I'm not the first one to recognize your talent. It's really well done a work of art. By the way, did you do it all yourself, or did your friend XANA help you a little?" Sissy asked.

I gasped. That eavesdropping little…

"I overheard you talking to the other kids about XANA. She your girlfriend?" Sissy asked.

"Sissy, why don't you just leave him alone? I think he needs a break." I said.

Jeremy looked at me and gave me a grateful smile.

"Here, since you volunteered to help me. It's time I took a break." Jeremy said as he handed Sissy the sponge.

He sat down in the chair and watched Sissy.

"Come on, a little more elbow grease. You can do it!" He mocked Jim.

I couldn't help but laugh at this until a certain someone walked up behind us.

Jeremy looked up and saw Jim standing there. He didn't look amused at all. Jeremy quickly got up and gave him a sheepish smile.

I snickered at that. Too bad I got caught.

* * *

><p>That night, I was with Jeremy in his room. I was sleeping over his dorm. Jeremy was on the computer, doing more work on the materialization program. I was lying down, throwing a tennis ball in the air and catching it.<p>

"I know I'm on the right track. But I need the computer in the lab to check the figures. I'm gonna head over to the factory." Jeremy said.

"You should go to bed Jeremy. XANA seems to be stable, I don't feel any pulsations. And you know it's not the end of the world if I stay virtual one more day." Aelita tried to convince him.

"That's fine for you but if you don't come soon, I'm gonna have to spend my vacation with Sissy and Jim! I'll never survive!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Um _excuse_ me, but I'm here too!" I yelled.

"Eh-heh I know but if I can materialize Aelita, we can have another friend!" Jeremy nervously stuttered.

"Jeremy thank you, Thank you for everything you've been doing for me." Aelita said.

"Uh, it's ok." Jeremy replied and blushed.

"Come on Romeo, if you want to go to the factory, then let's go now." I smirked.

This only resulted in him blushing a deeper shade of red.

We snuck down the hallway and made it to the boiler room. We heard a strange noise in one of the closets and Jeremy went to look.

When he opened the door, I saw purple smoke everywhere. Jeremy started to cough so I quickly shut the door.

"Jeremy! Jeremy, are you ok?" I asked him.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed, making Jeremy scream as well. Oh. It was only Jim.

"Now don't try to tell me that you were sleep walking because I've worked here for twenty years and I've heard that story about-"

"A million times?" I interrupted him.

"Enough with the smart remarks-"

"Jim! Something awful has happened! Have a look, in there." Jeremy interrupted gesturing towards the closet.

Jim glared at me and then took a look. The smoke had disappeared but everything was a mess.

"It looks like there's been a hurricane in here! This had better not be your doing!" He said.

"But the smoke! It's disappeared! That's weird, there's not even a trace. It's XANA!" Jeremy exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Jim escorted us back to Jeremy's dorm and gave us a lecture about not leaving the room again and calling our parents.<p>

"Aelita! Come in please! Hurry!" Jeremy was getting anxious.

"You're not the only one. XANA's woken up but I don't know which tower he's activated. But the pulsations converge in this direction." Aelita said.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Jeremy and I were going to the factory. The first thing he did was check what was in the gas.<p>

"It's even worse than I thought. The spilled bottles contain an extremely poisonous substance. If the data from the computer is right, the gas can even be deadly in cases of extended inhalation." Jeremy said.

"Oh no! This is terrible! We have to deactivate that tower, and fast!" I exclaimed.

"Ok I'll send you in. Head down to scanners." Jeremy said.

"Right." I replied and got into the scanner.

"Transfer Nicky, Scanner Nicky. VIRTUALIZATION!"

I met up with Aelita in the desert sector.

"Hey there princess!" I called as I ran towards her.

"Hello Nicky!" She waved.

"Bingo! I found it! 37 degrees south in the forest sector!" Jeremy told us.

"Alright, we're on our way, but we're nowhere near there." Aelita replied.

"Then it looks like we better get going." I said.

* * *

><p>It took us a while, but we finally made it to the forest sector.<p>

"Jeremy, we're coming in to the forest area now." Aelita reported.

"Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd should be there very soon. Be careful guy. There are bound to be monsters around. I better get back to school. Jim and Sissy could be in trouble. I've gotta warn them."

"Be careful of the smoke!" I warned him before he left.

Aelita and I continued on our way. After a while, we heard voices.

"Guys! We're back. Yumi and Odd are on their way." Jeremy's voice sounded up above.

"Ok!" We replied in unison.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi! VIRTUALIZATION!"

A few seconds later, Odd and Yumi dropped in front of us.

"Hey princess, hey Nicky!" Odd called.

"Hello!" Yumi said.

"Hi!" We said in unison.

"Have you seen any monsters?" Yumi asked.

"No not yet." Aelita replied.

"Guess you didn't look very hard!" Odd exclaimed.

I looked up and saw three kankrelats.

"Um, I don't want to rush you my friends, but things are getting kind of urgent here!" Jeremy yelled.

"What about us? What do you think we're doing? Getting a suntan?" Odd sarcastically asked.

Odd shot a laser arrow but missed. Yumi threw her fan and successfully hit one.

"Odd watch out!" Yumi yelled as he tried to block the lasers. He ended up getting hit. I approached him cautiously, an energy field formed in my hand. As I walked closer, the kankrelat shot at me but I blocked it with my energy field.

We took cover behind a tree while Jeremy talked to us.

"The only way to access the tower is via tree bridge which happens to be _behind _the monsters." Jeremy said. "You'll have to find a way around."

"I might have an idea to take care of the monsters. You take care of Nicky and Aelita." Yumi said.

"Laser Flash!" Odd shouted as he Aelita away from the line of fire.

"Thanks." She said.

Odd smiled and nodded in response. Meanwhile, Yumi was using her telekinesis. While she was doing that, Odd led us to the tower. Yumi's plan had worked, but she got devirtualized.

We reached the tower but it was surrounded by water.

"Well what do we do now?" Odd asked.

"You take care of the monsters." Aelita replied as grabbed my hand and led me towards the edge of the water with her.

We got down on our knees and started to sing. Logs started to rise from the water, making a path towards the tower.

"You go on, I'll help Odd." I told her.

"Ok." She replied and started towards the tower.

Odd seemed to be having a hard time. He was shooting arrows while the kankrelat was shooting at him. The kankrelat had somehow managed to hit Odd and while he was recovering, the kankrelat set his sights on Aelita.

"Hey! Forgetting someone?" I asked.

It turned towards me and I smirked.

"Energy Field!" I yelled as I shot the kankrelat, but not before it shot Odd who was standing right behind me.

* * *

><p>Aelita was in the tower. She walked to the center and was brought up to the second platform where she once again walked to the center. The familiar panel popped up and she placed her hand on it. It read:<p>

_Aelita_

_Code:_

_L-Y-0-K-O_

The files in the tower dropped into the darkness, being replaced by a bright white light.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" Jeremy yelled as the world was engulfed in the light.

I found myself back behind the wall with Odd. Kiwi ran by and Jim followed yelling, "I'll get you this time you mangy mutt!"

"Ha-ha!" Odd and I laughed.

A few seconds later, we heard Jim yell, "JEREMY! ULRICH!"

I guess Ulrich decided to stay this time around. His math lesson couldn't have been _that_ bad right?

* * *

><p><strong><em>So did you like it? Review and tell me! Constructive cristism is accepted.<em>**

**_~CrAzYkK98~_**


	7. Log Book

**_Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I'll try and get another chapter up this week since I only put up 1 this weekend. _**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!_**

**_Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY AND THE PLOT!_**

* * *

><p>This morning, I woke up and went to get some breakfast. There, I met Jeremy and we both got our breakfast. As soon as we sat down, Odd joined us with a tray full of food.<p>

"Hey guys!" He greeted before started to dig into his food.

"Good morning." I replied and did the same with my food. Jeremy watched disgustedly.

"Ah, eight slices of toast and three bananas, not bad huh?" Odd said.

"Aw man! I only ate eight slices of toast and two bananas!" I exclaimed.

"Now you have to take Kiwi out!" Odd laughed.

"Do I have to?" I asked. "How did you manage to eat that last banana?"

"It's just a skill." He replied.

"Hey, are you skipping gym class again?" I asked Jeremy, trying to change the subject.

"Yep. It gives me time to work on Aelita's materialization." He replied. "And guess who gets to help?"

"No way am I helping you Romeo!" I shouted before jumping up and running out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I was walking to Ulrich and Odd's dorm. As I turned the corner, Ulrich was just exiting. I noticed Sissy leaning on the wall next to him.<p>

"Huh! What's wrong, afraid the walls gonna crumble?" Ulrich asked.

I couldn't help but snicker silently to myself as I kept listening.

"Ha, very funny. Could we talk for a second?" She asked.

Just as Ulrich was about to object, Sissy pulled something from behind her. He gasped and glared at her.

"How did you get that?" He asked her angrily.

"That's not important, what _is _important is that you do what I say or else the whole school will know about your little secret." She taunted.

"What do you want?" He reluctantly asked.

I didn't hear anything after that because I was already running back to find Odd and Jeremy.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Guys!" I yelled running up to Yumi, Jeremy, and Odd.<p>

"What is it?" Jeremy and Odd asked with concerned voices.

"Are you ok?" Yumi asked.

"You'll never believe what I just saw." I said with hatred in my voice.

"Well don't leave us hanging!" Yumi exclaimed.

"I saw S-"

"Hey! Look over there, it's Ulrich." Yumi interrupted me.

Odd, Jeremy, and I poked our heads out from behind the tree and saw Ulrich with Sissy!

"But what's he doing with Sissy?" Odd asked.

"Well S-"

"Hey Ulrich!" Odd called interrupting me.

I sighed in defeat. They just weren't going to listen until Ulrich told them that he couldn't hang out with them any longer.

Ulrich didn't get to reply as Sissy started to pull him away.

"Huh!" They all exclaimed,

* * *

><p>We were in class listening to a boring lecture. Ulrich was taking notes while Sissy was watching him. I was sitting with Odd and Jeremy sat behind us. He was in charge of taking notes while Odd and I talked.<p>

"Hey what's going on with him? I'm seeing things, Ulrich and Sissy, that's weird." Odd remarked.

"Yeah I know, but on the brighter side, check out how jealous Herve is!" I said.

Odd looked over and started to chuckle but immediatley stopped when the teacher called his name.

"Odd." The teacher said.

"Huh?" He was surprised. I had trouble keeping down a snicker.

"Are you listening to me Odd?" The teacher asked.

In response he awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his head. The bell rang and Odd left in a hurry.

When I got outside I burst into hysterical laughter and Odd just glared. Jeremy started to chuckle as well. Everyone just stared at us looking confused while Odd glared daggers at us.

Then Ulrich walked out with Sissy clinging to his arm. Odd smirked and walked up to her.

He grabbed her by the arm and said, "We have some important things to talk about Sissy. Come on hurry!" Odd then pulled her away from Jeremy and I grabbed Ulrich.

Once we were away from Sissy, Ulrich explained what was happening.

"Ok, here goes. I'm in; I'm in a jam big time. For years I've, uh, kept a diary." Ulrich mumbled.

"A what?" Jeremy asked.

"A diary! And Sissy found it, and, now she's blackmailing me. I have to go out with her. If she thinks she'll win me over that way, she's wrong."

"Hold on a second, in this diary of yours, did you talk about XANA or Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"Let me guess, you also wrote about who you like and how I'm not your cousin?" I asked.

"Well yeah, and if I don't do what Sissy says she's gonna tell everybody, and I don't know what to do." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry, while you're all at the pool, Yumi and I will look around. We'll find your diary." Jeremy reassured him.

Suddenly, we heard Sissy yelling at Odd.

"The answer is no! For the last time I did not have a nose job! So stop asking huh!" Sissy yelled.

"Cut it out Odd! Leave her alone will ya!" Ulrich exclaimed.

He walked over to Sissy and put an arm around her, leading her away.

I walked over to Odd who still had a shocked expression on his face.

"A nose job huh?" I asked.

"Well, it was the only thing I could think of!" He retorted.

"Come on, we'll explain." Jeremy told Odd.

* * *

><p>We were heading onto the bus that would take us to the pool. Jim was the chaperon.<p>

"Take a look Odd. Not bad huh? This bus is the latest on modern technology. Its electricity driven so it's not polluting but powerful too." Jim said.

"Electric and powerful too huh? I'll bet ya this crate goes about as fast as a snake." Odd replied before getting on the bus.

Unknown to us, a black smoke entered the engine of the bus, the eye of XANA flashing in the headlight.

Odd and I sat in a three seater in case Ulrich wanted to sit with us but he still had to sit with Sissy.

Ulrich told me what he had seen at the front of the bus.

"It looked like there was electricity all around the steering wheel." Ulrich said.

"Ok, I'll tell Odd and call Jeremy." I replied.

I told Odd what Ulrich had said as the bus started moving. Then, I called Jeremy.

"Nicky, what's up?" Jeremy answered.

"There's something strange going on with the bus." I said.

"Something strange?" He asked.

"Ulrich said that it looked like the steering wheel on the bus was covered I electricity." I said.

"What bus?" Jeremy asked.

"The electric bus that's taking us to the pool!" I exclaimed. "We're zipping along at two miles an hour."

"Ok, I'll launch a scan on Lyoko. I'll call you if I find something." Jeremy said.

"Ok." I said and hung up.

"What did Jeremy say?" Odd asked.

"He's gonna launch a scan and call us if he finds anything." I replied.

As we waited for Jeremy to call back, I looked out the window. A biker had passed us!

Suddenly, we heard a cell phone ring. It was Sissy's. Odd and I leaned closer to hear what she was saying.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Oh Yumi, what do you want?" She rudely asked.

Odd, Ulrich, and I looked at each other in shock. What was Yumi doing?

Sissy looked shocked. When she couldn't take it anymore, she asked, "Ok, Ok! What do you want?"

"Ok, Ok!" She glanced at us and then continued talking. "If you go into the girl's bathroom it's in the third stall on top of the water tank ya got that?" She said.

"Wait! What about my diary?" Sissy exclaimed.

But Yumi had already hung up.

"Thanks a lot Yumi! There, you see, it's good to have real friends isn't it?" Ulrich said.

I slid over as Ulrich jumped into seat with Odd and I.

I watched as Herve got into the seat next to Sissy.

"It's about time, I thought that guy would never get off your back." He said.

"If you know what's good for you, shut up!" Sissy snapped.

We all started cracking up. But that didn't last as suddenly, the bus sped up. Everyone screamed as we passed cars. Ulrich, Odd, and I got up and walked towards the bus driver to see what was happening.

I heard Jim yell something but couldn't make out what it was over all of the screaming.

"What's going on with this bus?" Ulrich asked.

I didn't hear anything after that. I started to get a headache and everything started to go white. The last thing that I remembered was people calling my name as everything went blank.

* * *

><p>When the light subsided, I found myself on Lyoko but I wasn't really there. I was transparent. I was standing next to Aelita. I could feel pulsations and I knew XANA was attacking.<p>

"The activated tower is in the desert sector." I heard Jeremy say.

"Ok" Aelita replied and then she was off.

* * *

><p>Then there was a flash of light and I opened my eyes to see that I was still on the bus and two people were carryingdragging me back to my seat.

"XANA!" I exclaimed once I had taken in my surroundings.

"Nicky!" Odd and Ulrich exclaimed in unison.

They helped me steady myself I explained to them what had happened.

"Ulrich, call Jeremy." Odd said.

Ulrich nodded and called him. Odd helped me sit down and in a few seconds Ulrich came back and told us what Jeremy said.

"Jeremy says that XANA activated a tower and it's in the desert sector like Nicky said. And Jeremy also said that something strange happened. He said that Nicky's avatar came up on the computer and it said that she was in Lyoko." Ulrich said.

"Well we can talk about that later, right now we need to get off this bus and deactivate then tower." I stated.

"Nicky's right, Aelita is gonna need all the help she can get." Odd said.

We once again walked to the front of the bus. Jim and the bus driver were trying to stop the steering wheel.

"You guys go, I'll stay here." Ulrich said.

"Ok but be careful." I warned.

Everyone on the bus was watching us, waiting to see what we were going to do.

Odd opened the door and jumped out. Everyone gasped as Jim stood there shocked.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell XANA you said hi!" I exclaimed. I saluted and jumped out after Odd who was waiting for me. We started running to the factory.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy… we're here…" I panted.<p>

"Ok, head to the scans!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Nicky, Scanner Odd, Scanner Nicky! VIRTUALIZATION!"

We landed in the desert sector and Odd called out to Aelita.

"There she is!" I exclaimed running towards her.

"Welcome to our world!" She exclaimed.

"Are you coming Odd?" I asked.

Suddenly, the ground started to split. Odd grabbed my hand and I grabbed Aelita's and he somehow pulled us up. I landed on top of Odd and Aelita had rolled over to the side.

It looked like Odd was blushing, but I was too.

"Ok, let's get to work guys." Odd stated.

"Thank you Odd." I said smiling as I got up. I helped him up as well.

We started walking when Jeremy called us.

"Careful, there's a ridge!" Jeremy warned us.

The ground started to split and sand filled the air, making it hard to see. Aelita grabbed my hand and I turned to her. I smiled and she smiled back.

I heard a click and looked at Odd.

"I have an idea. Follow me!" He exclaimed grabbing my hand.

He started to run, dragging me with him, while I was dragging Aelita. We caught up to his pace and started running alongside him.

I could hear the sound of a megatank behind us. I then realized that we were running towards the edge of the ridge!

Aelita must have realized it too because she squeezed my hand tighter.

"Odd your out of your mind!" Aelita exclaimed.

Suddenly, Odd turned and grabbed my hand with both of his. Aelita was doing the same as to not be flung into the digital sea. He spun us around and threw us across the ledge. We screamed, holding onto each other. We landed on our feet on the other side of the ledge. We pulled away from our embrace, laughing and gave each other a high-five. Odd then landed next to us and the megatank plummeted towards the digital sea. There was a sudden beam of light, telling us that the megatank had landed in the digital sea and was gone. Then Aelita and sstarted walking towards the tower, hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>We entered the tower and walked into the center of the platform. We were lifted up onto the second platform as the familiar screen popped up in front of us. Aelita put her hand on it and it read:<p>

_Aelita_

_Secondary Hand Print_

Then I put my hand on it and it read:

_Nicolette_

_Code:_

_L-Y-O-K-O_

Then all the files fell to the bottom of the tower, being replaced by a white light. The light engulfed the world as we were sucked back in time.

* * *

><p>Yumi and I were in the bathroom getting Ulrich's diary back. She grabbed it and we made our way out of the bathroom.<p>

He was waiting for us outside.

"Go and give it to him, I have to take Kiwi out for Odd." I grumbled.

She giggled at that and I walked away, well not really. I hid behind the wall.

She walked up to him and held out the diary.

"Here, I didn't read it. I swear Ulrich." Yumi said shyly.

"I'll tell ya about it one day Yumi." Ulrich said.

"I'd like that." She replied.

"I'd better go. I wouldn't want to miss Sissy." Ulrich said.

Yumi nodded. Ulrich then took a step closer to her but stooped and turned and ran away. Yumi looked disappointed as she waved, walking away. Ulrich sped past me, towards his dorm. I also ran and caught up to him.

"Nice move Ulrich." I said.

He just blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"What's do you mean?" He asked.

"As if you didn't already know! I know that you like Yumi! Why don't you just tell her?" I said.

"I'm not ready yet." Was all he said as we continued on our way to his dorm. Sissy was there waiting for him.

"Watch this." He whispered to me.

"Sissy, were you waiting for me? Looking for something?" Ulrich asked as he turned his body sideways so she could see his diary.

She looked shocked. You tell she was nervous by the she stuttered.

"Uh ,uh, no! I, uh, I was just passing by so…" She trailed off and glared at me as I snickered from behind Ulrich. She then turned and ran away. Ulrich opened the door and revealed Odd and Jeremy. They both stared at us as I was now laughing uncontrollably and Ulrich was laughing hard as well.

After we had calmed down, Ulrich held up the diary with a triumphant smirk on his face. Odd and Jeremy cheered. Today I learned that the water tank in the third stall of the girl's bathroom is a great hiding spot and Ulrich learned to keep his diary hidden in a Sissy proof hiding place.

But XANA had also learned something today. He had learned something very important about me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What did you think? Did you like it? Review and tell me. Sorry I had to end it in a cliff hanger but don't worry. All will be revealed soon. ;D<em>**

**_~CrAzYkK98~  
><em>**


	8. Big Bug

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated all weekend. My laptop decided to be annoying. So I hope you like this chapter and I'll try and get another one on ASAP.**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**_

_**Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>XANA was going through everything that it knew about the girl. It had brought her here for a reason. It knew that she could deactivate towers and create barriers and walls using her powers. Not only that, but she could also form a brown ball of energy. She also looked a lot like the pink haired girl, Aelita. XANA knew there was something very familiar about that girl, almost as though he had seen her before. And that's when XANA realized that it needed to go through its own memory of before the supercomputer was shut down. It was sure that it would find the information it needed in the things that it couldn't remember.

* * *

><p>Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I were walking over towards Milly and Tamiya. We knew there would be trouble as soon as Sissy started walking towards them and when I saw Tamiya wipe her mouth with her sleeve.<p>

"Hi, how are you?" Sissy politely asked.

I knew right away this wasn't gonna end well.

"Well what do you know, it's miss conceited in person." Odd slyly remarked.

"Nobody asked you creep!" Sissy snapped. "So, Ulrich, when are you going to stop being so shy and finally tell me how you feel about me huh?" Sissy asked in a softer and calmer voice.

"Your wrong, I'm not shy, not at all. I'm just allergic to anybody who's stuck up. And in that category you win hands down." Ulrich replied.

We all started laughing, including Nicholas and Herve. Idiots.

Sissy glared at both of them and they immediately shut up. Idiots.

"I bet she's been telling you how nobody can resist her charm. She's right too; just take a look at the two nobody's she's always hanging out with." Odd said.

Nicholas looked very angry and started to approach Odd but Sissy's outstretched arm stopped him.

"Take it easy." She told him.

"Wow, you ought a be a dog trainer when you grow up." Ulrich smirked.

"Go on, laugh all you want, show your friends how clever you are, but I see the way you look at me when their now around." Sissy said.

"Which would be when? He's always with us since we're best friends and I'm his cousin, but he stays close so he can escape your wrath." I said.

Odd, Ulrich, Milly, Tamiya, and Yumi snickered as Sissy glared daggers at me walked away. Once she was out sight we all burst into laughter.

"I think she's hallucinating." Ulrich remarked after we had calmed down.

I saw Yumi looking at Ulrich and I smirked a little.

"Oh no!" Odd exclaimed, making us all jump. "Nicky and I have to go feed Kiwi!"

"I'll come with you guys. Want to come, huh Yumi?" Ulrich asked her.

"I'll see you later; I promised Jeremy I'd stop by and see him." Yumi waved us off us.

"Ok Yumi, bye!" I said before jogging to catch up with Odd and Ulrich.

* * *

><p>"Hey, eat a little slower Kiwi, will ya? You look like Nicholas in the lunch room." Ulrich laughed.<p>

"Don't insult my dog; his manners are ten times better than that sloppy airhead." Odd said.

I laughed this time and Ulrich joined in.

"I've got a great idea that might be fun. What do you say we take our friend Sissy down a peg or two?" Ulrich said.

"There's nothing in the world I would rather do. What's your idea huh?" Odd replied.

* * *

><p>I was waiting in Odd and Ulrich's dorm for them to come back when I saw a flash of bright light. Next thing I knew, I was looking at the desert sector of Lyoko. I could pulsations. Then there was another flash of light and I could hear voices.<p>

"Mary? Do you read me? What's going on?"

"Hey, the traffic lights are all blocked! The city's gonna be a total gridlock! The subway trains aren't stopping anywhere, what's going on!"

"I don't know, but I've got a sort of, eye, on the monitor. The trains are out of control."

"Have you contacted the conductors?"

"Most of them. The problem is that trains 36-11 and 94-32 are completely automatic, and on a collision course and I can't stop them."

"Their freight trains, no passengers. How long before they collide?"

"26 minutes, but the 36-11 is a special convoy train carrying a load of highly toxic chemicals!"

Then there was another flash of white and I found myself lying the floor. I quickly got up and ran to Jeremy's dorm.

* * *

><p>Yumi was just opening the door when I got there.<p>

"Yumi," I panted. "XANA's launched an attack."

"We know. We just a news report on-"

"Two trains that are about to collide and one of them is carrying highly toxic waste?" I finished for her.

"Looks like you already know." Yumi smirked.

"Yeah, the tower is in the desert sector." I informed her.

"Ok, I'll just call Ulrich and Odd. You go tell Jeremy what you saw." Yumi said.

"Ok." I replied.

I started telling Jeremy about what I had seen.

"And I saw pulsations leading to an activated tower in the desert sector." I finished explaining.

"I better contact Aelita and tell her about this." Jeremy said and turned to look back at the computer.

"What's going on with them? Come on, one of you has got to answer." A frustrated Yumi sighed.

"Oh! I forgot that they were playing a prank on Sissy! I'll go get them and we'll meet by the bench." I said running out of the room.

* * *

><p>When I found Odd and Ulrich, Sissy was on the ground and Kiwi was in Odd's hands.<p>

"Ugh, you'll pay for this!" Sissy exclaimed.

I knew they were gonna be in some deep trouble so I quickly walked up behind them before Odd could think up of a smart remark like he always does.

I grabbed them both by ears, surprising them, and then looked at Sissy.

"I'll be taking these two dimwits to the _desert_. Maybe they'll get better reception on their phones from there!" I scolded them.

But they seemed to pick up on what I was saying and allowed themselves to be dragged away.

"That's ok, as soon as you're all dry, send us the bill!" Odd yelled as I dragged them around the corner.

I let go of their ears and continued walking. I peered over my shoulder and noticed them rubbing their ears and wincing in pain. I smirked and Odd looked up at that exact time.

"Did you really have to drag us out by our ears!" Odd yelled.

"Yeah! Couldn't you have done it some other way?" Ulrich agreed.

"Well, I could've, but I didn't want to. And that was payback for making me run all the way here!" I replied.

They said nothing and I continued watching them. I couldn't help but laugh at their faces.

"You think it's funny?" Odd exclaimed. "Well then you're gonna get a kick in the face out of this one! Kiwi, attack!"

The next thing I knew, Kiwi had jumped on top of me, knocking me to the ground, and started licking me. Even though it was embarrassing, I laughed along with Odd and Ulrich. I had to admit, it was pretty funny. I lifted Kiwi off me and then pointed in the direction of Odd and Ulrich's dorm.

"Go home now Kiwi, go home boy! That's a good boy!" I exclaimed as Kiwi made his way back to the dorms.

"Wow, Kiwi really likes you. Maybe you take him out for m-"

"In your dreams Odd! And don't push your luck!" I exclaimed as I made my way towards the benches. I turned around to see Ulrich and Odd rub their ears again, walking as slow as a slug behind me.

"Are you sissy's coming?" I impatiently asked.

They looked up and glared, walking passed me.

"I was just kidding!" I called after them.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, and the look on her face was priceless! 'I'm here Ulrich!' Hahaha!" Odd laughed.<p>

"The look on her face wasn't nearly as funny as the ones you and Ulrich made while I dragged you away by your ears! Hahaha!" I laughed even harder.

Odd glared and glared back at him. We were interrupted by Ulrich.

"Oh Yumi, you got here too late, you missed a great show." Ulrich said. Oh the stupidity. Couldn't he see that Yumi was gonna be pissed at him?

"Sissy got herself a boyfriend, although boy is not exactly the right words, anyway there in love." Odd added.

Yumi did not look amused at all.

"Hey, I was trying to reach you and then Nicky kindly pointed out that you were playing a _prank _on Sissy! XANA's launched an attack!" Yumi didn't sound amused either.

"Ok, I read you, it' urgent." Ulrich said.

"Hey! You there!" Oh. Crap.

I slowly turned around and saw Jim, holding Kiwi in his arms and S- WAIT! JIM HAS KIWI!

"Oh, no, no ,no! It wasn't like we didn't have enough problems!" Odd muttered and face palmed.

"So, it seems you forgot the rules here in school, huh? Pets are not allowed!" Jim yelled. I really think he's enjoying this. Idiot.

"Yeah we know that Jim but you're not gonna make a big deal out of a little dog are you?" Odd asked.

"That's for the principal to decide! Follow me!" Jim exclaimed as he dragged Odd by his shirt.

Sissy walked up and smirked. This girl was a real pain in the a-

"You're even a worse pain in the neck than I thought!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"I cannot believe you had the nerve to that! Even when Kiwi was probably your only kiss for the rest of your life!" I added swiping at a fake tear.

Sissy winked at Ulrich, glared at me, and then walked away. I snickered behind her back.

"How could she do such a thing!" Ulrich angrily said through gritted teeth.

"She got her revenge, but we can't worry about it now! There's no time, come on there are too many lives at stake." Yumi said trying to calm us down.

* * *

><p>As soon as we walked into the supercomputer room, Jeremy asked, "Hey, where's Odd?"<p>

"He's in the principal's office, because Jim found out about Kiwi." Yumi said.

"Ok you three, get ready for immediate departure." Jeremy told us.

We nodded and headed towards the elevator which took us to the scanner room. We each went in to separate scanners as Jeremy started the virtualization process.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Nicky, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Nicky, Scanner Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!"

We landed in the desert sector a few moments later.

"Everything's cool Jeremy. Transfer was successful, no problem. And Aelita's here." Yumi informed Jeremy.

"Ok, great and no monsters in sight." Jeremy replied.

"Any news from Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"No not yet, I'll try contacting him." Jeremy said.

We started running and I could see the red aura illuminating the tower from behind the rocks.

"The tower's over there." Aelita said pointing to the tower.

"That's too easy." Yumi remarked.

"Yeah, looks like a real XANA trap. Hey Jeremy, have you seen anything on your screen?" Ulrich asked.

"No, nothing, not even a single monster." Jeremy said.

We started to cautiously walk forward.

"Alert! You're surrounded by four monster!" Jeremy yelled.

Ulrich put his arm in front of us peered around cautiously. There wasn't a monster in sight. Yet.

"Where are they? I don't see them." Ulrich said as he partly unsheathed his katana.

Suddenly, a barrage of lasers started hitting us. Ulrich and Yumi got hit and there we saw four blocks. They started firing at us again but Ulrich blocked some shots with his katana. Yumi threw her fan at a block but missed.

"Energy field!" I shouted as I managed to one.

"Ulrich, Nicky, Yumi, get out of there now! You're losing too many life points!" Jeremy shouted.

"Great idea, only how do you suggest we do it? Sprout wings huh?" Ulrich asked sarcastically.

"There are a lot of rocks on your right, try and lose them in there." Jeremy suggested.

"Great idea, maybe we can sneak Aelita into the tower." I said.

The blocks started to come closer and Ulrich stood in front.

"Nicky, Yumi, take Aelita away with you, I'll handle them." Ulrich said.

"But Ulrich," Yumi began.

"Don't argue, run!" Ulrich interrupted.

Ulrich then triplicated and we stared to run. We stopped behind a rock and saw Ulrich destroy two of them but get hit by an ice beam and devirtualized.

"Run!" Yumi shouted. We all sprinted farther into the rocks, the block following us.

The block shot a laser that was about to hit Aelita but Yumi pushed her out of the way before it did.

Yumi then stood up and started moving a rock with her telekinesis. The rock fell on top of the block, crushing it into pieces.

"Yeah! The coast is clear!" Yumi cheered.

Suddenly, a red beam of light shot out of nowhere, devirtualizing Yumi.

"Yumi!" I shouted.

Just then, a megatank rolled in front of us.

"Don't worry Aelita, I'll protect you." I said.

We started running, the megatank following us.

"Hang on, Odd is on the way." Jeremy informed us.

I looked up and saw Odd. He was perched on a rock, watching us. We ran right past him and he followed us, jumping from rock to rock.

We stopped in front of tower. I turned around, facing the megatank, while Aelita caught her breath.

"Come and get me!" I shouted, not knowing that that was _exactly _what it was going to do.

Aelita went forward, and knowing what she was planning, I followed her.

We started singing and the ground split in half and formed two different platforms. One on top and one on the bottom. The megatank rolled over it, flying above us. Odd then dropped to the side, in between us and the megatank. Aelita started running towards the tower and the megatank had turned to face me. It then started rolling towards me at a quick pace. When it in front of me, it opened up and rolled over me. I found that I was _inside_ the megatank. It then closed and everything went black.

It started to roll away. I could hear Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy scream out my name and thinking fast, I formed an energy field, creating light. I looked around and saw what I was looking for. The eye of XANA.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself as I threw the energy field at the eye. The next thing I knew, I was sailing in the air, and landed in someone's arms. I saw pieces of the megatank drop to the ground as well. Yeah that's right…. I BLEW IT UP!

"YOU BLEW IT UP!" Odd cried.

"SHE BLEW IT UP!" I heard Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich yell.

"YEAH I DID!" I shouted in triumph.

That's when I realized he had caught me. I looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked shocked, was frozen, and blushing madly. I smirked at his reaction before I saw the tower's color turn from red to pale blue.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said as we were all taken back to past.

* * *

><p>We were all behind a bush, including Jeremy and Yumi, watching as Sissy opened the door to the garden shed.<p>

"Ulrich!" She said as she started to open the door.

Instead of Ulrich- or Kiwi- Herve fell out on top of Sissy!

"Herve? What the-"

"Sissy, I love you too!" Herve exclaimed as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You what!" She screamed.

CLICK!

We all came out of hiding, Odd and I with a camera in our hands.

"Cut it out! Are you out of your mind or what?" Sissy exclaimed, flipping Herve off of her.

"But I got your text message. 'Meet me at the garden shed. I love you-Sissy.'" Herve protested.

Odd and I pulled our pictures from the cameras and showed everyone else. Mine was a picture of Herve falling on top of Sissy and Odd's was a picture of Herve about to kiss Sissy.

"We're gonna give Tamiya and Milly a real scoop. Guess who's gonna make the front page of the next school paper?" Ulrich asked.

"Just keep dreaming you creep! In the meantime, you've got some explaining to do when my father hears about this!" Sissy screamed at Herve, walking away.

"Wait Sissy, wait a second!" Herve called, running after her.

"That's really such a shame. We've just seen the beginning and the end of a beautiful romance!" Yumi laughed.

We all laughed along with her. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and I smirked. I nudged Odd with my elbow and gestured towards them with my head, silently snickering. He started snickering along with me.

The day went great! The region didn't explode! But there's one thing that I would like to know. Why did the megatank try to kidnap me?

* * *

><p>XANA watched as a picture of the girl flashed before him. She was smiling and laughing with her friends. Its attempt to kidnap her had failed but it knew that there was always another day. It had gone through all of its past memories and had figured out how it had seen this girl before. She had already been on Lyoko with Aelita and XANA's creator. XANA now had the proof it needed. This girl was the girl it had been looking for all this time. This girl, Nicky Miller, was Aelita's….. And it <em>had<em> to capture her. Its life depended on that.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Did you like it? Sorry for the cliffhanger but you will eventually find out everything. R&amp;R Please!<strong>

**~CrAzYkK98~**


	9. Cruel Dilemma

**Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait. We had some cable problems and I wasn't able to access the internet. Please bear with me with this story. I am definitley going to finish it, it just might take some time. Thank you for your patience. This is the longest chapter I have written for this story so I hope you like it! Here are the diclaimer and claimer.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN CODE LYOKO!**

* * *

><p>Ugh. I woke up too early today. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and I were outside with a few other students. There were two bulldozers in the middle of the field and Mr. Delmas was talking about a new stadium that they were gonna build and how it was good because we could be enjoying the best sports equipment and how he was delighted since his duty is to provide us with the finest working conditions and blah, blah, blah.<p>

I was just about to fall asleep when Odd woke me up.

"Hey, if you're gonna fall asleep listening to this, you might as well come with me to Jeremy's dorm." Odd said.

I glared at him for waking me up and then walked away. I could hear his footsteps, running to catch up with me.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"WOKE ME UP!" I growled and stomped away.

We made it to Jeremy's room but he wasn't there.

"Huh? Jeremy? Hey what's this? Another one of Jeremy's materialization programs. Oh wow, candy!" Odd easily got side tracked.

"I don't think you should be touching that." I yawned as I flopped onto Jeremy's bed.

"ODD!" Someone shouted.

This startled us causing Odd to drop the candy all over the computer and me to fall off the bed.

"Hahaha!" Odd laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you! Wait until Jeremy sees what you d-"

The door flung open and there stood none other than Jeremy.

"Speak of the devil." Odd muttered which caused me to chuckle.

"How many times have I told you not to touch my computer when I'm not here! There are months of work in there!" Jeremy emphasized on months.

"Relax Max, I didn't hurt your little toy." Odd defended himself.

"Yeah! He only dropped some candy on the keyboard!" I added.

"HE WHAT! THOSE KEYS ARE INCREDIBLY SENSITIVE YOU CREEP!" Jeremy screamed running towards his computer.

I chuckled slightly while Odd gave me an I'll-deal-with-you-later look.

He turned back to Jeremy and said, "Ok, ok, a little piece of candy is not gonna wreck your keyboard!"

Jeremy wiped the remaining candy off of his keyboard when he suddenly gasped.

"What is it Einstein?" I asked concerned. "Odd didn't delete your months' work did he? I swear I told him not to touch those candies!"

"HEY! Whose side are you on!" Odd yelled.

I simply gave him a sheepish smile and slugged over to them.

"That's crazy!" Jeremy suddenly exclaimed, breaking our glaring contest. "This is really mega insane!"

Odd and I looked at each other confused while Jeremy typed furiously on his computer. It looked like he was running the materialization program again.

"YES! It works! Odd, you're a genius, you know that!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Hey make up your mind, am I a genius or a creep?" Odd asked.

"You're a creepy genius!" Jeremy exclaimed causing me to crack up and Odd to lose the smirk on his face.

"You didn't do it on purpose but by dropping the candies on the keyboard you modified and relaunched my program! I don't know exactly what happened, but it works! Thanks Odd!"

"Who's an Einstein now? Are you gonna materialize Aelita?" Odd asked, smirking.

"Well, yeah. The problem is I only get one try and that's it. That's because I didn't see what programing the candy typed in." Jeremy explained.

"Yeah, so? There's only one Aelita." Odd pointed out.

"Go and tell the others. I'll announce the good news to Aelita." Jeremy told us.

* * *

><p>"Mm Mm." Yumi shook her head, disagreeing.<p>

"Yumi, it's now or never. We may not get a second chance. What if there's some kind of bug? I'll never be able to set up the program again!" Jeremy tried to reason with her.

"Listen, you can't just materialize Aelita like that, without making preparations." Yumi retorted.

"I've boosted the scans, I've got the program going, everything's ready!" Jeremy kept trying.

"Yeah, in your head. Come back to earth Jeremy, try to be practical for once! Aelita has no parents and she hasn't got a birth certificate. What's more, she's not enrolled in any school. O-ok, that's no biggy, but, all of that together means she doesn't exist in our world! " Ulrich pointed out.

"I agree Romeo. We should wait a little bit longer and prepare for your Juliet." I smirked when I saw him blushing. Romeo was becoming my second nickname for him when I wanted to tease him.

"Imagine, 'Hello, I'm Aelita. I just got here from a virtual reality'. That's a one way ticket to the nut house!" Odd said.

"You know Jeremy, it doesn't have to be today. I can wait." Aelita told him. She was the only one that could convince our love-struck Einstein after all.

"But what do we do now?" Jeremy whined.

"I could put her up at my house; my folks wouldn't mind." Yumi suggested.

"And you can plug into the city hall computers, and create a phony identity for her. Find her a new name, all the stuff she needs." Ulrich added.

"You just have to enroll her at our school. And try to put her into our class. That'll be really cool!" Odd exclaimed.

"Yeah! I can't wait for Aelita to be here! Ooh! Try and get her into my dorm Einstein!" I exclaimed, already thinking of the possible things I could do if Aelita was here.

"Ok. We'll get started first thing tomorrow." Jeremy replied.

* * *

><p>I was dreaming. I was outside and everything was dark. But suddenly, a light that was above the two bulldozers flickered on. And then a black mist shot down the poll and completely covered the bulldozers. And then the headlights on the bulldozer turned on the eye of XANA flashed in them. They started moving. Where were they going? I could only guess...<p>

* * *

><p>I woke with a start.<p>

"Shit. You pick now to attack XANA!" I harshly mumbled as I climbed out of bed, wearing sweatpants and a yellow cami. I quickly grabbed my favorite green sweatshirt and raced towards Odd and Ulrich's dorm.

I reached their dorm at the same as Jeremy.

"I'll wake them up." I muttered. I was pretty pissed that I had woken up early, _again._

"HEY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT'S UP! XANA'S ATTACKING!" I yelled.

"Wha- what did you say about carp attacking? (A/N I couldn't tell what he was saying there so I just guessed. XD)

"Idiot." I mumbled under my breath.

I noticed that Ulrich was still sleeping soundly. What the heck?

"ULRICH! WAKE UP! XANA IS ATTACKING!" I shouted.

He still didn't wake up so I started shaking him. His eyes flew open and he shot up. He sat up and took earplugs (?) out of his ears.

"What did you say?" He asked sleepily.

"SHE SAID IT'S A XANA ALERT! XANA'S ATTACKING!" Jeremy screamed.

We all flinched a little at his yelling, especially Ulrich.

"Hey, do you always sleep with those things in your ears?" Odd asked.

"Yeah Odd, always, and one of these days I'll tell you why." Ulrich replied.

"Huh?"

I just chuckled silently as Jeremy and I walked out so they could get dressed.

* * *

><p>We were running towards the fields and we saw the bulldozers. We stopped short and stared.<p>

"No need to look any farther guys. This time XANA's picked a real winner. He's attacking us with bulldozers!" Odd exclaimed.

"Nice going XANA, how subtle can you get?" I muttered.

"Jeremy, Nicky, go to the lab and call Yumi. Odd and I are gonna try and stop these monsters." Ulrich said.

"BE CAREFUL!" I shouted at their retreating figures.

"I'll call Yumi." I said as we reached the sewers. I grabbed my skateboard and started towards the factory.

The phone rang a few times and I heard some moaning from the other end.

"Come on Yumi! Get up, we really need you!" I exclaimed.

"Do you realize what time it is!" She exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter! XANA possessed the bulldozers!"

"Bulldozers? What bulldozers?"

"The ones that were at the field today! Ulrich and Odd and trying to stop them!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes open Aelita, you never know where monsters are hiding. I'm sending Nicky in to help you." Jeremy said.<p>

"Ok, I'm going." I said.

I took the elevator to the scanner room and got into one.

"I'm ready Jeremy!" I said.

"Ok, Transfer Nicky, Scanner Nicky. VIRTUALIZATION!"

I dropped in the forest sector and saw Aelita.

"Hey Aelita! Over here!" I called running towards her.

"Hello!" She exclaimed.

"Let's wait for Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi." I told her.

I did NOT want to be devirtualized right away. I had a score to settle with XANA for waking me up early. Can't a girl get some sleep?

"Nicky! The bulldozers are heading towards the factory! Odd should be coming in a second to help you guys!" Jeremy's voice boomed overhead.

On cue, Odd fell from the sky and readied his arrows.

"Hey Odd! Wow, your looking tense. Kiwi jump on you again?" I asked.

"Ha-ha, no! And that was just a one time thing! We had a little talk. Anyway, I'm ok, it's just that I never know what I'm gonna find whenever I come here." Odd replied.

"Ok, come with me guys, the activated tower is this way." Aelita said pointing towards where the tower would be.

"Ok, let's go and check it out." I said.

We ran towards the direction the pulsations were going in. We came across three paths. Only one of them led to the tower.

Almost instantly, Aelita and I pointed to a path.

"This way." We said in unison.

"Creepy." Odd muttered from behind us.

"That's coming from the 'creepy genius'." I retorted.

"Touché." He replied.

Just as we were about to go down the path, two kankrelats appeared.

"Talk about a reception committee." Odd mumbled.

"Shut it Odd and shoot your arrows!" I exclaimed.

"Hold it," Aelita said stretching an arm in front of us. "Roachsters usually move in groups of five."

As if on cue, three more kankrelats came down the other paths.

"Wow, it looks like the committee is at full strength." Odd remarked as we readied ourselves.

"Hello roachsters, now which one of you wants to be first?" Odd asked.

One of the roachsters started shooting at Odd while I protected Aelita. Odd was jumping around like a maniac when he got hit. I got hit in the leg. I turned towards that roachster and hit it with an energy field. Odd hit another one but the roachsters were still firing at us.

"Two down, three to go." I muttered to myself.

Odd got shot again in the same place as before.

"Hey, would you cool it huh Odd? Your mission is to _protect _Aelita remember?" Jeremy said.

"You want to trade places Jeremy?" Odd retorted.

"Odd, you've used up 4 of your 10 arrows." Jeremy told him.

"Here comes three more! Lazor Arrow!" He shouted as he hit another roachster.

We started running to get away from the roachsters. I heard Yumi talking in the backround. She wanted to know how we were doing.

"Hey Jeremy, it's starting to get a little lonely out here, don't you think so Nicky?" Odd asked probably hearing Yumi as well.

"You bet." I replied.

"Does that answer your question." Jeremy's voice was directed towards Yumi. "Ok guys, Yumi's on her way. As for Ulrich, let's just say he's fast asleep." Jeremy informed us.

"He is? That must be tough I mean without his earplugs." Odd joked.

I snickered at this comment and so did Jeremy.

"Transfer Yumi, Scanner Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!"

A few seconds later, Yumi landed in the Forest Sector.

"Nicky, Odd, try and find a way to slow down those roachsters. Your way ahead of Yumi." Jeremy reported.

"Take care of the tower! I'll take care of the roachsters!" Odd exclaimed.

He grabbed my hand and we slid behind a tree.

"Let's see what the score is. Three roachsters and three lazor arrows. Odd, this is no time to miss your target." He gave himself a pep talk.

I face palmed and shook my head. Then I ran after Aelita. Odd jumped out from behind the tree and shot an arrow. He hit the target and ran around a few trees, only to be hit once again before jumping behind a rock.

"Jeremy, how many life points do I have left?" Odd asked.

"You have ten and Nicky has 70. Hang on, Yumi's almost there!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Odd was having fun with these roachsters. He used his tail as bait and shot the other roachster.

"That's it for you. Now where's your friend hiding?" Odd asked.

He suddenly stopped and closed his eyes. He looked like he was about to fall down when he called out, "Nicky!"

He looked down and saw the other roachster he had been looking for.

"Oh-oh." He muttered before it shot him and he was devirtualized.

"NO!" Someone screamed.

Aelita and I turned our heads and saw Yumi. She threw her fan at the remaining roachster and destroyed it.

"Hey Jeremy, I didn't make it on time. It's game over for Odd. I'll back up Nicky and Aelita in case they need help." Yumi said disappointedly.

"Aelita, let's head for the tower and fast." I told her. She nodded in agreement and we started running.

"I don't want to stress you guys out or anything but if the scans are destroyed, you're on a one way trip Yumi and Nicky." Jeremy informed us.

"No problem, we'll hurry. I wouldn't mind a little nap before class." Yumi replied.

"Neither would I." I yawned still running.

"Jeremy the scanner isn't what they have to worry about. I just had a vision. I saw Nicky falling into the digital void!" Odd exclaimed.

I came to an abdrupt halt while Aelita kept running.

"Virtualized forever!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Hey Nicky,"

"I heard him." I mumbled.

I stood still for a moment until I heard something.

I could hear a megatank in the shooting in the distance and I sprinted off. When I reached Aelita, she was hiding behind a tree. The megatank shot at Aelita again as she ran behind another tree. The blast nearly got Aelita. She saw this as an opportunity to run towards the tower. The megatank turned towards her and shot. Without thinking, I slammed into the megatank, pushing it into the digital void, the blast narrowly missing Aelita. But the impact sent me falling with the megatank. Thinking fast, I grabbed onto the edge of the hole. There was a beam of blue, signaling that the megatank had fallen into the digital void.

"Jeremy," I started. "I can't hold on anymore!"

"Aelita's inside the tower now. Hang on Nicky!" He urged.

"I can't!" I exclaimed. I was holding on with one hand and one of my fingers slipped off. I was slipping fast.

I heard footsteps and then a voice.

"Nicky! I'm coming!" It was Ulrich.

But I couldn't hang on anymore. I lost my grip and plummeted down into the sea below.

"NO!" I heard Ulrich yell. He had missed me by a mere second.

"AHHH!" I yelled as I fell.

Ulrich looked angry and upset. I couldn't bear to see that look on his face. He was the last thing I saw as everything went black.

* * *

><p>It was weird. I was floating in the light. And then a weird figure approached me. It was a pink ball of light that chimed when it moved.<p>

"_Your back, my child." _

I was shocked. It could talk?

"_I thought you would never come back from that dimension. This is where you belong." _It said.

"What do you mean? I'm not from this world." I said.

"_Yes you are. You are my daughter. When I shut the supercomputer down, you were in the middle of being transported to another sector. Somehow, you were teleported to another dimension instead of another sector. I'm so sorry my daughter." _The voice said.

"Daddy..."

What was going on? Why did I call him daddy? For some reason, it just felt right to say, like I had said it before, many times. But then I felt something pulling me away. Away from the light and away from him.

"_It is time for you to go my daughter, your friends are calling. But you must know, XANA is after you and Aelita. You hold a great power within yourselves. You mustn't let him get it or you for that matter. You and Aelita are-"_

Before he could he finish his sentence, I was pulled away from him and the light. He was gone. But what was he talking about? And Aelita is my what? I would be finding out the answers very soon.

* * *

><p>The next thing I saw were Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. Unable to hold myself up, I fell into Odd and Ulrich's awaiting arms.<p>

"It's alright, you're gonna be ok." Ulrich reassured me.

"Welcome home!" Odd exclaimed. He was strangely happy.

"I'm happy you're safe." Yumi smiled brightly.

"But how did you get me back here?" I asked confused.

They looked at me with slightly sad expressions before explaining.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was riding down the sewers, head held low. We approached him and I hugged him. I smiled reassuringly at him.<p>

"Hey Jeremy, want some candy?" Odd asked seeming to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, what are you doing with that, it's mine!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is." Odd replied. "Ok no problemo, here you go." Odd held it up to his mouth.

"Go on have one. Candy can fix anything… even a broken heart." I stated.

"If you say so." He sighed.

Odd threw it up in the air and Jeremy caught it in his mouth and ate it. I decided I was going to tell them that I was from a different world and what I had seen. What use was there in keeping a secret especially if I'm gonna need their help?

"Um guys," I started. They turned to look at me signaling for me to continue. "I have to tell you something important." I gulped.

"Well go on. It can't be that bad can it?" Ulrich asked.

"Well actually,"

"It's not like you're gonna tell us you're from a different world right?" Odd joked.

"Actually, I am." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did and I once again apologize for the long wait. I will try and update again ASAP. I'll try and get back into my updating routine. I really hope that you all liked this chapter! So please review and constructive critism is accepted! Until next time my friends!<strong>

**~CrAzYkK98~**


	10. More Like A Family

**Hey guys! You should expect to see a few chapters up the rest of the week due to teachers convention at my school :) I'll try and get up as many chapters as I can up!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're from another world!" Ulrich exclaimed.<p>

"I mean what I said." I replied.

"B-But that's impossible!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Why don't I just tell you from the beginning?" I suggested.

"That would be nice." Yumi said.

"Look, I was gonna tell you guys but I was waiting for the right time! I didn't want you to freak out, but I guess that didn't end well…" I said.

"Ya think!" Odd sarcastically replied.

"OK! Well, it all started when I spilled that paint…"

Flash Back

"_Nicky! You still need to paint the living room! And we need to get the TV back down there soon so get to work!" My mom yelled._

"_Ok mom! I'm starting now!" I replied._

"_You better get it done before tomorrow night or you'll be facing the consequences!" My dad growled._

"_O-Ok daddy." I stuttered. It wouldn't be the first time anyway…_

_So I had gotten work. But I forgot to put something down so that if the paint got on the rug, it wouldn't make a mess. When I was turning around, paint brush in hand, I accidentally hit the can of paint and it fell all over the rug. Of course I got a beating but I was so used to it now a days. _

_And then that night, my parents called my grandparents and I was to be sent to their house for at least 2 years to think about my mistake._

End Flashback

Well, I guess I forgot to mention that my parents take everything out on me. I'm like the thing they hit when they have a frustrating day. It must be more fun for them since they don't love me…

"Your parents abused you!" Odd yelled.

"How could someone do such a thing!" Yumi exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"Especially to someone like you!" Ulrich added as he tried to comfort Yumi.

"And yet you still did everything they said!" Jeremy yelled.

"That doesn't matter to me. They made it clear on the day I was born that they didn't want me. But they didn't give me up or abort which is still a question I need answered but as long as I'm here, it doesn't matter." I said.

Everyone leaned in and gave me a huge hug. That's when I realized something. They were my family now and I was happy. I had actually found people that loved me. And that's all I could wish for.

"Anyway, let me get back to what I saying. So after I spilled the paint and went through my last day of school, I packed my things. And then in the morning, I got ready and after I was done, my grandparents were waiting. I walk out the door and the next thing I know, I'm being sucked into a hole. And then when I woke up, I saw none other than you Jeremy, climbing down the manhole in the forest." I finished my story.

"But the question is, what caused the hole and how did you end up here?" Jeremy was asking himself.

"Well, I guess I kinda forgot to mention that in my world, you guys are a TV show." I mumbled.

"WE'RE A WHAT!" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Heh-heh…" I bit my bottom lip and rubbed the back of neck nervously.

"How are we a TV show! That's impossible! We're real and living and even you know that having been here for a while now!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Beats me. But I think XANA wants information. And that megatank was probably trying to capture me for him. He may even want something else… On top of that, when I fell into the digital sea, something weird happened. This pink ball that chimed when it moved was talking to me! It said that I was its' daughter but I don't see how I could be the daughter of a pink ball! It was about to say something about Aelita being my something but I couldn't hear it. I was already in the scanner. I hope that after this, we can still be best friends." I said.

"This is definitely a lot to take in. But we'll always be best friends no matter what. We're actually more like a family if you ask me." Ulrich said.

"Yeah like how Nicky and Odd fight almost every day like siblings!" Yumi laughed.

"More like an old married couple if you ask me!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"HEY! And what about Yumi and Ulrich? You guys are like the voice of reason or in family terms, the parents!" I exclaimed. Odd was snickering behind me while Yumi and Ulrich blushed.

"What about me and Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Hmm, if you ask me, you guys are like the grandparents." Odd replied.

"I can see that! You guide us with your life's stories!" I exclaimed.

We all laughed except Jeremy. Aelita was actually laughing and having fun.

Now that the group knows my secret, I have nothing else to hide. And now we actually _are_ a family. They understand and their ready to help. And I'm thankful for that.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very fun to write. Please R&amp;R and constructive critism is accepted! Until next chapter!<strong>

**~CrAzYkK98~**


	11. Image Problem

**Hey! 2 chapters in 1 day? I'm on a role! I've started typing up my chapters so I figured I might as well put this one today. And if I finish my other chapter early, I might it post it today too. No promises though! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY!**

* * *

><p>"Thirty degrees north!"<p>

Aelita, Yumi, and I were in Lyoko and in the ice sector. XANA had activated yet another tower and we had to deactivate it. We were running along a long path of ice.

"You should be able to see it by now." Jeremy informed us.

"No kidding, sticks out like a sore thumb." Yumi replied.

"Sore thumb?" I inquired.

"Hey, it's my simile, not yours." Yumi retorted.

We turned our attention back towards the tower.

"Hmm, there's nothing happening. It's pretty calm." I said.

"Well, be careful. You never know." Jeremy warned us.

Aelita walked inside the tower while I waited with Yumi. Suddenly, we heard something. We turned around when Yumi was suddenly hit with a barrage of lasers. She was devirtualized. And then something weird approached me. I screamed before I was trapped inside of it, no longer able to move or scream. I closed my eyes despite my attempts not to and fell into some kind of sleep.

* * *

><p>Somehow, I was able to reopen my eyes. But what I saw scared me. It was me. And I was curled into a ball in a scanner while Jeremy and Yumi helped me up. I was separated from my body. And it was scaring me. All I could do was watch.<p>

"Nicky…" Jeremy trailed off before leading me away.

He told Aelita that he'd talk to her later and Yumi helped me walk back to the elevator and to the school. They brought me to the infirmary and Jeremy called Ulrich.

"Well then, what happened to her?" Yolanda asked.

At that moment, Odd and Ulrich walked in with concerned faces.

"Uh, well she started feeling sick during recess." Jeremy said.

"It's because she's been studying real hard like the rest of us. Our teachers give us way too much homework." Odd added. Leave it to Odd to think of that.

"All right. I'll take care of her. Now back to class, all of you." Yolanda said.

They didn't want to leave and even had disappointed faces.

"You heard what I said, now go on!" Yolanda exclaimed pointing towards the door.

They reluctantly got up and walked out. At that, Yolanda turned to me and started to check my pulse. I opened my eyes but I still wasn't in control over my body. That's when it hit me. Who _was_ in control of my body? I was to find out as my body started attacking Yolanda!

My body then walked out of the infirmary. I looked around until someone called my name.

"Oh, Nicky!"

It was Ulrich. My body immediately turned around, surprised.

"I guess you're feeling better huh? You're not hurt or anything right?" Odd asked concerned.

"You had us scared." Ulrich added.

"Tell us what happened." Jeremy got right down to business.

My body turned and started to walk away when two hands grabbed my shoulders. I turned to see Odd and Ulrich, looking more concerned.

"You sure you're ok?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah-"

"Really?" Odd interrupted.

"I'm just tired." I replied.

"Nicky, tell us what happened in Lyoko!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Nothing, you here! Come on; let's go over to the factory now." I said.

No! Don't go guys! That's not really me! Don't go!

"In your condition, that's a pretty crazy idea." Yumi said.

"Hey listen, we've got more important things to do. Like eating, for example." Odd said.

Normally if that was really me, I would have jumped at the idea. But that wasn't me and instead I walked away past Odd who looked shocked, as did the other. Odd started following me while everyone else stared wide mouthed at my body walking away.

"What about Aelita, is she safe?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I told her to stay in the tower." Jeremy replied.

* * *

><p>Then the next thing I know, I'm with Aelita in the tower. She was going over some kind of file. She closed it and stood up.<p>

"I've gotta go and check this out." She said.

She walked out of the tower and started up an ice hill/mountain sort of thing. She looked up to see an orange ball glowing on top of the hill/mountain.

"Huh? Well that wasn't there before. It looks like a guardian!" She exclaimed.

That's when I remembered this episode. In this episode, Yumi was supposed to get captured by the guardian but it was me instead. I was in there! This is not good! I wish I could warn everyone but I don't know what the heck is going on!

As Aelita went to get closer, some kankrelats started shooting at her. That was the last thing I saw before I found myself back at school.

* * *

><p>I saw me kneeling in front of Jeremy and he was blushing. Ulrich and Odd were standing in the doorway, frozen in shock. Odd looked upset and turned and walked out the door. Jeremy got up and followed him.<p>

"Odd, no wait! It's not what you think! I swear Odd!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Bravo!" Ulrich sarcastically said. He crossed his arms with a disappointed look on his face and walked away. I watched myself chuckling before getting up and walking towards class.

Mrs. Hertz was going on about something but I wasn't paying attention. Well, my body was but I was watching my friends. Odd looked heartbroken and I felt guilty. Jeremy looked guilty and when he turned around to face Ulrich and Odd, Ulrich stuck his tongue out at him. The bell rang and I walked out of class. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy followed.

"Odd! You have to listen!" Jeremy exclaimed putting a hand on his arm to stop him from walking away.

"I don't want to listen to you!" He yelled pulling his arm away as Ulrich walked up to them.

Jeremy sighed. "Something's not right with Nicky! She's not in her normal state. I don't know what she's been through, but she's traumatized."

Odd turned around to face him and said, "Ok. Let's go."

They walked out of the building towards Jeremy's room. I had been in there and trashed everything. I had even tried to stop myself but I couldn't. After my body trashed Jeremy's computer, I walked out. A few seconds later, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy walked in. When they saw the mess they gasped.

"All my equipment!" Jeremy exclaimed as he and Odd rushed over to the mess.

"You think Sissy's behind it?" Ulrich asked.

"Why would she want to do it?" Jeremy questioned.

"Hey maybe it was Herve. He sure was mad after Nicky got Ulrich a date with Sissy." Odd remarked.

No, it was XANA! Come on Jeremy, think!

"Wait a minute, who was the last person to leave this room?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh no." Ulrich said.

"No, that's impossible. Not Nicky!" Odd exclaimed.

"You got to admit she's been acting weird lately." Yumi said.

"When did you get here!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Few seconds ago." She replied. "Long enough to realize what was going on though."

"Ok, Nicky hasn't been herself lately, that's right but still, the enemy is XANA! Jeremy's right, XANA's launched an attack and I'm sure all this other stuff is to distract us while he's calmly and quietly been getting rid of Aelita." Ulrich said.

"Aelita! She's all alone on Lyoko and we can't get to her!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Are we going to the scanner room?" Everyone turned around to see me who had just walked in.

They were all narrowing their eyes suspiciously as was my body until Jeremy broke the silence.

"Yeah let's go." He said.

We all walked out of the room, Odd avoiding me, and went to the factory. It was an awkward ride in the elevator. We finally reached the scanner room, I waited for the next turn.

"Go on, do your stuff Jeremy." Odd instructed.

"Are you ready? Here we go. Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi. VIRTUALIZATION!" Jeremy exclaimed.

That was when XANA got to work. I started ripping the plugs out of the scanners. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and there stood Jeremy. I wanted to scream at him to run away but I couldn't. I was still trapped in that stupid guardian. Jeremy watched my body, shocked.

"Nicky! What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

My body dropped the plugs and gasped. It pretended to have a headache while Jeremy got on his knees to inspect the plugs. It smirked and raised a fist. Jeremy looked up and gasped. Then it punched him in the face. It laughed maniacally.

Suddenly, the picture started to fade as opened my eyes for real this time. I found myself on Lyoko lying on the ice. Ulrich's hand was supporting my head as I forced my eyes open.

"Nicky!" He said.

"Ulrich? But if I'm here then…. Oh no! Jeremy!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked.

"I saw everything! From going to the infirmary and Jeremy calling you, and attacking poor Yolanda, and hurting Odd, and now that fake me is pulling the plugs on the scanners!" I exclaimed.

"What!" Ulrich yelled.

"What if we can't deactivate the tower in time? Listen, one of has to go back to reality right away, we don't have much time!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Right, I'll go." Ulrich said.

"No. It's better if I go. I don't know how many life points I have left guys and if I only have five or ten, I won't be much use to you here. And I have a little matter to deal with that only I can settle." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Then you go. But first you have to devirtualize yourself. But the question is how?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, your armed right? Go ahead, give me your best shot." I said.

He swung and I was devirtualized. I made it back to reality ready to give myself a piece of my mind. As much as that doesn't make sense, it makes perfect sense to me.

I stepped out of the scanner just in time.

"You know what? You can't just go around hurting my friends like that!" I exclaimed.

The other me/clone growled as we assumed fighting stances. It was sweating, somehow, and the eye of XANA was flashing on its forehead. It kicked, catching me off guard as I fell into the scanner. Then the clone got up and opened the hatch that led downstairs.

"If I could use my power then you would be dead meat!" I growled as I clenched my fists.

Then the most unexpected thing happened. I felt a familiar tingle in my hand and looked down. I had formed a brown ball of energy. How in the world did that happen, I had no idea, but Jeremy would explain later on. Right now, I had a clone to finish off.

"ENERGY FIELD!" I shouted hurling it at the clone. It blocked it with the top of the hatch.

"N-Nicky?" A groggy Jeremy asked.

The clone started to run at me but Jeremy quickly stood up. He grabbed it by the foot and it tripped, falling down the hatch. Jeremy looked down and gasped. The clone had somehow climbed up and grabbed Jeremy by the collar of his shirt. I quickly stood up as the clone grabbed him. It picked him up and threw him down the hatchet! I grabbed him quickly but the clone pushed me off the side as well.

"AHHHHHH!" We screamed as we fell.

This would be the end for me but I lived a good life. If only I could've found out what Aelita was to me and tell Odd that I-

Suddenly, a white light blinded my vision and carried me with it back to the past. I guess I still had business on earth.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in Jeremy's dorm talking to Aelita. I was deep in thought. Going back to when I had thrown an energy field at that other me. How had I done that and what did that mean? Was this the power that the ball had told me about? I had so many questions with no answers. It was just frustrating.<p>

"Jeremy, I need to ask you something." I said.

"Ok, go ahead." He replied.

"Is it possible for us to use our powers outside of Lyoko?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Then why was able to?"

"WHAT! That's impossible!" He exclaimed.

"Then what's this?" I asked.

Everyone looked to see the brown ball of energy floating in my hand. They gasped and then Jeremy started typing furiously in his computer. He gasped and everyone turned to look at him.

"What's the matter Einstein?" Odd asked.

"This is super weird! It looks like part of your DNA was changed when you went to Lyoko. That's probably the reason we remember everything that happens after a return to the past. This is mega insane! The one half of your DNA is human but the other half is digital!" He exclaimed.

"Mind explaining more?" Odd asked.

"The digital part of your DNA is of your Lyoko avatar. Because of this part of your DNA, you'll be able to use your Lyoko powers on earth!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT!" We yelled.

"Yumi, try using your telekinesis on this pillow." Odd suggested.

Yumi glared at him but still tried. She concentrated hard and started to glow. The pillow started to move. It flew up and I watched as Yumi smirked. She used one of her hands to guide the pillow. She swung her arm and the pillow flew towards Odd, hitting him in the face. Everyone laughed as Odd stood shocked.

So now we can use our powers outside of Lyoko! That will make neutralizing XANA easier. I can even use my powers on Sissy. I'm sure everyone would love to watch Sissy get buried under some snow or dirt. This is coolest thing ever!

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked that chapter! And I'll make sure to incorporate the groups use of their powers outside of Lyoko! So please R&amp;R and tell me what you thought! Constructive critism accepted! <strong>

**~CrAzYkK98~**


	12. End Of Take

**WHERE HAVE I BEEN! Well, here's the story. My laptop broke. My little brother decided to use it since his wasn't working. Well it ended up being the router or however you spell it but he got mad and slammed his hand on it. The keys broke and I had to get it fixed. I just got it back yesterday though so now I can post more chapters! Yay! And if your wondering why I didn't just use another computer it's because I couldn't send the document to the other computer. I felt like such a fail... Anyway! Sorry for the long note and here is the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY!**

* * *

><p>This morning when I woke up, I checked to see if I could still use my powers. I concentrated hard and sure enough, a brown ball of energy floated in my hand. Feeling satisfied, I got up and headed to the shower. After I finished, I met everyone by Ulrich and Odd's dorm. We were going to the auditorium to see a movie. Now I kind of wish I hadn't seen it.<p>

"Totally ridiculous." Jeremy disapproved.

"Whoa! That was great!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Eh, it was ok." I said crossing my arms. To tell the truth, I thought it was super scary.

"I thought the special effects were pretty good but, well, it wasn't scary enough." Odd said.

"You're kidding! How come your teeth were chattering? For the sound effects?" Yumi laughed.

We all started cracking up, not caring we were being watched, while Odd crossed his arms looking angry. The lights turned on and the curtains closed. Mr. Delmas stepped up to the microphone.

"Students, your attention please. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the director of the film you've just seen, and which we all found very…interesting. And here he is now, James Finson, who is honoring us with his presence today to discuss his work in the fascinating field of cinema." Mr. Delmas said.

A man with brown hair and eyes walked up to the microphone. He was wearing a red shirt with a blue jacket and gray-blue pants. He waved and began speaking.

"Uh, that's right. And I'm also here to look for locations to shoot for my new film. In fact I heard there was an old factory around here that nobody uses anymore which I'm very interested in." He said.

"Huh! A factory! No, not ours!" Jeremy exclaimed.

* * *

><p>We were outside of the cafeteria talking while Mr. Finson was signing autographs.<p>

"If this Finson guy finds out about our supercomputer, we're in trouble." Jeremy said.

"That means we absolutely have to stop him from using it." Yumi said.

"Yeah, sure we do, but how?" Odd asked.

"Nothing to worry about! I got an idea!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Let me help Ulrich!" I exclaimed.

"Sure, this way he'll believe us." He replied.

Ulrich and I walked in the cafeteria and got in line for an autograph behind Sissy. Everyone else watched us from outside.

"Oh I'm so glad to meet you Mr. Finson! I just love your films! I'm a big fan of yours!" Sissy exclaimed as she approached the table.

"Oh, really? Well I can't argue with your taste. I like my films too. What's your name?" He asked.

"Um, why don't you just write, to Sissy, a rising star who I'm going to give the leading role to in my next film." Sissy said causing me to suppress a chuckle.

"I think I'm going to write to Sissy who has a lot of nerve." He replied.

"And a lot of talent." She added.

"Talent! Well then that talent must be being annoying!" I whispered to Ulrich who tried to suppress a laugh.

"Well I'm very sorry Sissy but the casting is over. The parts have all been distributed. So better luck next time huh?" He said.

Sissy glared but grabbed the picture before walking off. Ulrich and I approached Mr. Finson next.

"Um, hello sir, the factory you were talking about, I was wondering if you've already been there?" Ulrich asked.

"No but I'm gonna start my scouting later today." He replied.

"Oh well you see, we know the place inside out and uh, we really don't think you can find better guys." Ulrich said.

"Hahaha! It looks like everyone in this school has a lot of nerve." Mr. Finson laughed.

"Oh by the way, I'm Nicky and this is my cousin Ulrich." I introduced.

Ulrich and I smiled politely. We were going to show him the factory but try and get him not to film there.

* * *

><p>"Fantastic! It's even better than I thought!" Mr. Finson exclaimed as he observed the factory.<p>

"Yeah, it looks alright but it's falling apart. Hopefully the ceiling won't fall on our heads." I said.

"That's great! I love a dangerous shoot! That's what I always look for! An actor's always better under pressure." He exclaimed.

Ulrich and I face palmed. That didn't work. But we still had more.

"Uh Mr. Finson, you better watch out for your equipment! It's crawling with rats here!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Rats? That's lucky, I've got some big scenes to shoot with rats in them." He replied.

Time for plan C.

"Your right this is a great set. Too bad about all that uranium that they've stored here for so many years. Maybe one day it won't be radioactive anymore!" I said.

"Do you know where this freight elevator leads?" Mr. Finson asked.

"Oh, well that old thing, it stopped working ages ago!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway they say when it was working it-"

Suddenly there was a crash and a strange voice was heard. Odd. You idiot.

"What was that noise?" Mr. Finson asked.

"That noise? Oh it's nothing, nothing at all." Ulrich said.

"Well there is a little rumor that this factory is haunted by ghosts but we don't believe a word of that, although-"

"Ha-ha! This place just keeps getting better and better than I thought! And you two seem to know every nook and cranny of it. I know! How would you like to work as technical advisors on this film?" Mr. Finson asked.

"Are you serious!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" He said.

I could hear loud cheering followed by shushing noises coming from somewhere upstairs but Mr. Finson didn't seem to notice. I had to hold back the laugh that was fighting to break out.

"Um well, it would be a great honor sir! The only problem is that the principal would never let us miss our classes." Ulrich said.

"Let me talk to him." Mr. Finson said.

* * *

><p>"Wow! He said no, incredible! I even promised to put his name in the credits!" Mr. Finson exclaimed.<p>

"Uh, Mr. Finson? Can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked up and saw none other than Sissy. Mr. Finson nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it! Sissy got a part in Finson's film!" Jeremy exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah, in exchange for convincing her dad to let us miss school." I said.

"Nicky and Sissy, working together on a film! And Ulrich gets a front row seat!" Odd joked.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled.

"N-Nothing." Odd stuttered.

"Nothing my butt!" I exclaimed as I tackled him.

While we wrestled, Ulrich and Jeremy cheered us on. I had finally pinned Odd down and he was still struggling.

"Say uncle!" I shouted.

"Never!" He exclaimed.

"Energy Field!"

"OWW! OK, OK UNCLE!"

I slowly got up and Odd ran out of the room, holding his now charred butt. I smirked and turned back around to face Jeremy and Ulrich who were cracking up.

"Anyway, as I was about to say, your top priority is to make sure no one finds the lab." Jeremy said after they had calmed down.

"Come on. It's not going to be as bad as all that was." Aelita smiled as she popped up, causing us to crack up all over again.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's not too heavy?" Sissy asked.<p>

She made me pull her luggage to the factory! Ulrich was trying to help me but even with the both of us combined, we couldn't pull it.

"I don't know, you tell me!" I exclaimed as I somehow lifted up the suitcase and threw it in her arms.

"AAHH!" Sissy yelled as she landed on her bottom.

Ulrich and I laughed and walked towards the entrance to the factory.

"Hello, Mr. Finson is expecting us." I said to the woman who was at the entrance.

"Do you have cell phones by any chance?" The woman asked.

"Um-"

"Why of course! How could you think we didn't!" Sissy interrupted.

"Confiscated! Mr. Finson's order!" The woman yelled.

Stupid Sissy. I was just about ready to hit her with an energy field but Ulrich grabbed my hand and stopped me. I glared at her before giving the woman my phone and walking inside with Ulrich.

"During the shooting, it's forbidden to communicate with the outside world without Finson's ok. That's so there are no leaks about the script or newspaper gossip. That's also why everyone sleeps here with guards at the entrance." The man said as he showed us the set. "Apart from all that, it's a lot of fun!"

"Yeah but, what if we have to get in touch with, uh, our parents for example? In case there's a problem huh?" Ulrich asked.

"When you shoot with James Finson, there's never a problem." The man replied.

"Cut out from the rest of the world, that's so incredibly romantic, it's almost like being alone on a desert island." Sissy said as she grabbed Ulrich's arm.

"And with me too!" I exclaimed as I jumped in between them and slung my arms around both of their shoulders.

"Ugh!" Sissy exclaimed in disgust.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's time for you all to meet the main character of my movie. Prepare yourselves for a big surprise! Don't be shy, tell me what you think; it's my best monster yet, right? And to top it all off, I've invented a way to make him squirt slimy, disgusting, threads of goo. I'll knock your socks off, you'll see." Mr. Finson said.<p>

"Funny, but it makes me think of the alien in that film, oh, I can't remember the name…" Ulrich started.

"My creature is unique young man and my movie will be like no other ever made!" Mr. Finson yelled.

"Don't worry Ulrich, its ok." I said putting a comforting hand on the shocked boys shoulder.

* * *

><p>That night, Ulrich and I snuck out of the tent. We went to the lab to contact Jeremy.<p>

Suddenly, I started feeling light headed.

"U-Ulrich." I stuttered as I grabbed his shoulder with my free hand.

"What? What's the matter Nicky?" He asked as he helped me steady myself.

That was the last thing I heard before blacking out in his arms.

* * *

><p>The eye of XANA flashed on the computer screen. Black smoke flew out of it and under the curtain where the monster was. It engulfed the monster and it opened up its slimy mouth…<p>

* * *

><p>"AAHHH!" I screamed as I grabbed onto the nearest thing.<p>

That thing ended up being Ulrich. I quickly let go and started explaining to him about what had happened.

"XANA possessed the monster!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, better warn Jeremy and the others." I replied.

...

"What are you doing in the lab!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Finson confiscated our phones and we have a problem." I said.

"Well, well, well, what kind of a weird place is this?"

Oh. Crap.

"Hey, Nicky, please tell me that wasn't Sissy I heard." Jeremy mumbled.

"Hate to say it, but it's true." I muttered.

"AAAHH!" Sissy suddenly screamed.

I turned around and saw her face covered in some kind of weird goop.

"Uh, Jeremy, like I said before, we have a problem. XANA's launched an attack!" I shouted.

The monster spit goop at me but jumped out of the way in time. Ulrich grabbed my hand and I pulled Sissy along. We ran in the elevator and it started to slowly close. Thankfully, it closed just in time and the elevator started going up. We fell to the ground, panting. Suddenly, something popped up from the floor. The monster was trying to get in! Ulrich and I clung to each other and Sissy hugged herself. The elevator stopped and we looked at each other. That was when the green arm shot out of the floor!

"AAAHHH!" Sissy screamed.

"Up there!" I shouted pointing to the opening in the elevators ceiling(A/N:?).

"You have to climb up! I'll follow you!" Ulrich exclaimed.

I got up first and pulled Sissy next. Then I reached down and pulled Ulrich up, just in time. The monster grabbed his shoe!

"Let's go, we can't stay here! Through here, come on!" Ulrich said.

He took the grate out of the vents and we climbed through them. We ended up in a weird part of the factory. Sissy was biting her nails while I paced around, trying to think of a plan. That was when I heard the ugly shriek of the monster. Ulrich grabbed me and pulled me down. We clung to each other, scared stiff.

"Finson's new monster, it's come alive! How could a machine made of plastic and rubber, come alive like-" Sissy started.

"SHH!" I exclaimed.

We could hear it coming. That made me even more scared.

"Ulrich, would it be alright to hit it with an energy field?" I whispered.

"No, we wouldn't want to freak Sissy out more than she already is." He whispered back.

The monster jumped down from a ledge and landed in front of us.

"Shit." I heard Ulrich mumble as Sissy started screaming.

The monster then shot goop at us, sticking us to the wall. Then it walked away. I tried to squirm out of the goop but it was too hard. It was a good thing I had an idea. I made an energy field and it burned through the goop. I did this with the rest of the goop that was covering me and when I was done, I did the same to Ulrich and Sissy.

"W-What was t-t-that?" Sissy stuttered.

"Nothing you need to know about. We just have to get out of here." I replied.

"Get out of there."

We turned to see James Finson, arms crossed over his chest and an angry look on his face.

"And make it snappy!"

"Uh, Ulrich, would it be a bad thing if I used my powers on him?" I whispered.

"Yes!" Ulrich replied.

"Well what if I-"

I was interrupted when a piece of wood hit Mr. Finson in the head. We all gasped. Who did that? Oh well, at least it would be easier to escape.

"Come on guys. Odd's probably gonna need help on Lyoko."

I looked up to see Yumi standing there, hands on her hips and smirking.

"Y-Yumi, that was you!" I exclaimed.

"How else would a piece of wood 'magically' hit someone?" She replied.

"Ha-ha, anyway, let's get going!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"W-W-W-WHAT IS GOING ON!" Sissy screamed.

"Like I said before, that's not important, let's just get going." I said.

We started walking but we came across a person from the set. Thinking quickly, Yumi and I grabbed Ulrich and Sissy and pulled them into a room. We waited for a few seconds and I reached to open the door. But instead, it opened by itself. Standing there was the monster!

"Shit." Yumi, Ulrich, and I mumbled in sync.

It sprung at me but I jumped out of the way. While it was recovering, I shot an energy field at it.

"COME ON!" I yelled pointing towards the other door.

We sprinted towards it and opened it. We ran inside and Ulrich closed the door. Now we needed to barricade it. Ulrich and I piled up a few things that we found on the ground. And then I heard the banging on the other end of the door. We backed up towards the big window. When we sat down, Yumi called Jeremy.

"Jeremy? It's Yumi. Yeah I did find them but XANA's taken control of a monster and he's gonna be here and it-huh!"

The things that we used to barricade the door were starting to move! Yumi's and my hand shot out at the same time and we grasped each other, terrified. Is this how it would end? Killed by a monster? The banging had stopped. Had it given up?

"Has it called it quits?" Ulrich voiced my thoughts.

"Doubt it." Yumi said.

"For once I have a chance to show how talented I am and that mechanical monster had to go nuts and what's more, pick on me! I don't understand, what did I ever do to that plastic piece of junk to deserve that huh?" Sissy cried.

"Well for one thing, you called it a plastic piece of junk." I said.

"AAHH! I'm sorry I called it that!" Sissy exclaimed.

I had to resist the urge to crack up while Yumi turned to Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich, do you think you can get her to keep still for a second?" Yumi asked.

"Uh, shhh." Ulrich said. I rolled my eyes at him.

I could hear something, like footsteps. But I couldn't tell where they were coming from… And that's when I heard it. The crumbling. I looked up to see cracks in the ceiling.

"Hello, Jeremy? You got any news for us?" Yumi asked.

That was when the monster jumped down from the ceiling. Yumi and grabbed each other, teeth chattering. This really was the end! Yumi had dropped her phone from surprise and the monster stepped on it as it walked closer. And closer. And closer. We were backed up against the farthest corner. We were screwed. Yumi, Ulrich, and I stood in front of the crying Sissy as the monster walked closer.

It used its tentacles to wrap around our necks. It was choking us! I couldn't breathe. I started seeing black dots. I felt Yumi's body starting to become limp next to me. The monster was becoming one big blur and my face was starting to change color. But then the monster stopped and the grip around our necks loosened. We were dropped and all gasped for breath. We smiled and hugged each other as the white bubble engulfed the world.

Another XANA attack survived.

* * *

><p>"Great idea to use the factory for your movie."<p>

"Huh, thanks! I must confess that my ideas are- I say this with great honesty- absolutely ingenious. Here." Mr. Finson said, handing me an autograph.

"It makes a great set but by the way, you do know that another film was shot here once before." I said.

"You're kidding." Mr. Finson said.

"No! A science-fiction movie. With an alien. Ha-ha fabulous picture too." I exclaimed.

"No, no, I've given it some thought, and I don't think the factory is a good idea, besides it wasn't my idea in the first place. What's that? How dare you accuse me of lying to you! I can find another person to replace you, you know!" Mr. Finson exclaimed as he walked out the door.

I walked out a second later and everyone else chorused with a, "YES!".

With that, we walked away laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I changed around the storyepisode. I wanted to make the chapter more entertaining and I also had to incorporate their powers. But that doesn't mean that I own Code Lyoko. It is 100% Moonscopes and always will be! So anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think! Constructive critism is accepted!**


	13. Satellite

**I' m back! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! I had so much homework and barely enough time to write :( Well, I hope you like the chapter and definitely expect another one by tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO own Nicky and everyhting that I made up!**

* * *

><p>In the Ice Sector, pulsations lead towards the red tower…<p>

I shot up from the sheets of my bed. It must've been a dream. I looked over at the clock. It was time to get up.

* * *

><p>"Now then, if you provoke a collision between two neutrons what do you obtain? Who would like to answer?" Mrs. Hertz asked.<p>

"Anybody?"

We all just stared back at Mrs. Hertz.

"Nobody?"

Herve started wildly waving his hand back and forth.

"Me ma'am!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Herve?"

Suddenly all of the cellphones started ringing. I grabbed mine out of my pocket and pressed the answer button.

"Hello? Hello?" I asked.

Everyone else was having the same problem. I ended the call as did Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich and we glanced at each other.

"Sissy! You the principles daughter should know the rule dealing with cellphones! Now why don't you remind us all what that rule is!" Mrs. Hertz exploded causing me flinch a little.

"All mobile phones have got to be turned off before entering the classroom, under penalty of having them confiscated." Sissy answered.

"Hand it over!" Mrs. Hertz yelled.

Sissy reluctantly placed her pink cellphone in Mrs. Hertz's outstretched hand. Mrs. Hertz looked at the rest of us and began talking again.

"And that goes for everyone!" She added.

We all gasped and looked at each other. This only meant one thing. No cellphones, no way of communicating. Everyone was groaning and protesting. Finally Mrs. Hertz had had enough. She stomped her foot on the ground.

"Quiet down! All your cellphones on my desk right now!" She exclaimed as the bell rang.

"XANA's sure gonna be happy about this." Odd commented.

We placed our phones on Mrs. Hertz desk and walked out of the classroom. Yumi was waiting for us.

"We had this weird problem! This morning like everyone's cellphones started ringing and," Yumi started.

"The teacher confiscated them," I interrupted. "Us too!"

"Crazy huh? All those calls had no one at the other end. I think I'll contact Aelita, this could be XANA's doing." Jeremy said, walking towards his dorm.

I remembered my dream from last night. Could XANA have activated a tower?

"Um guys, I think," I began.

"Hey you four!" We looked up to see Sissy. Just great.

"I'm organizing a meeting. They've got to give us our mobiles back! Well, are you with us?" Sissy asked.

"You bet we are!" Yumi and I exclaimed in unison.

Hey! It seemed like a good enough idea! After all, what if it really was XANA? We would need our phones.

"Huh? No kidding? If you really mean it, we'll see you in the auditorium right after lunch." Yumi and I nodded at her retreating figure.

"You were right," Ulrich stated. "We've gotta see what's up."

* * *

><p>"We're gonna take back our cellphones!" I exclaimed.<p>

"You're gonna take back your cellphones? That's called stealing you know that!" Yumi exclaimed.

"No it's not! Taking back what belongs to you in the first place is not what we would call stealing." Odd said.

"We have no choice Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Ok, let's go!" Odd said.

We quickly got up and left Yumi with the rest of our food.

* * *

><p>Ulrich stood outside by the door as Odd and I entered quietly.<p>

"Coast is clear." Ulrich informed us.

We walked towards Mrs. Hertz's locker and I pulled out a bobby pin from my hair. I handed it to Odd and watched as he got to work.

"Here we go." He mumbled as he began picking the lock.

He grunted as he worked and I watched in amusement at how he was getting frustrated by it. He took it out and glared at the locker.

"Just give it to me!" I whispered as I grabbed it out of his hand.

I placed it in the lock and jiggled the pin around it to find the right place. Finally! The lock clicked open and I opened up the locker, smirking at Odd.

"Now let's see." I muttered quietly as I sifted through the phones.

"Oh hello Mr. Liber!" **(A/N: I couldn't understand what Ulrich had said, so I made an educated guess! Sorta..)** Ulrich said loud enough for us to hear.

"Crap!" I whispered.

Odd quickly closed the locker and pulled me under the table with him. The door creaked open and I saw Mr. Liber's feet. He walked toward the table and a pen fell off it, right in front of us! I grabbed Odd's arm, knowing that we were sure to be caught. But instead, he rolled the pen towards him with his feet and picked it up, not noticing us. He put the pen back on the table and walked out. Odd smiled at me and we got up. I opened the locker again and grabbed our cellphones. We met Ulrich outside and walked towards Jeremy's dorm.

* * *

><p>"Ha-Ha! Mission accomplished!" I exclaimed as I dropped our phones on the bed.<p>

"Let's hope that nobody finds out!" Yumi exclaimed.

"I'd rather hope that we're worried over nothing." Odd mumbled.

"For now the scan hasn't found an activated tower." Jeremy said.

"I haven't seen anything either. False alarm." Aelita added.

"Well I think I did." I said.

"What did you see?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not sure if it was a dream or not but I saw an activated tower in the Polar Region." I said.

"Huh! XANA!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Sure enough, on Odd's phone screen there was the eye of XANA.

* * *

><p>"Why would XANA be interested in mobile phones huh?" Ulrich asked.<p>

"That's what I'm hoping to find out by checking the schools antenna." Jeremy replied.

"We're off to the meeting! We promised Sissy! Come on Yumi!" I exclaimed pulling her with me down the path.

* * *

><p>When we got to the auditorium people were signing a paper. We walked over to Sissy and I grabbed the pen.<p>

"Oh Miss Nicky and Yumi are gracing us with their presence. Where were you when we wrote the petition!" Sissy exclaimed.

"Just what is going on in here!" Someone yelled.

We all gasped and turned to see Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Hertz.

"Oh dad, uh, I mean," Sissy stuttered. She jumped out of her seat and approached Mr. Delmas.

"Sir, what is going on here is this!" Sissy exclaimed, opening up the paper. "You see, we all signed a petition so you have to give us back our cellphones!"

"Oh really! First let me remind you that in this establishment the students do not make the rules. Secondly, Ms. Hertz has just learned that someone forced her locker open to get back his cellphone!" Mr. Delmas exclaimed.

My eyes widened and Yumi glanced at me. Well at least they don't know that it was me, Odd, and Ulrich that did it.

"It's only normal sir, I mean how can anyone live without their cellphones?" Sissy asked.

"I'm sorry but this theft is another reason we're not returning them to you." Mr. Delmas said.

I happened to look up at right time and I saw Jeremy waving to us from outside the window. I nodded and elbowed Yumi's arm. She was about to glare until I gestured towards the window where Jeremy was still waving his arm wildly. We quietly snuck outside to meet him. He led us to his dorm where Ulrich and Odd were waiting.

"You see these waves? XANA's using the school antenna unit to try and plug into the main television dish!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"That's why all the phones went off?" Yumi asked.

"Right. It jams their frequencies. If XANA manages to take control over the dish, he'll have direct access to the satellite now orbiting the earth!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"And." Yumi urged.

"And he'll be able to guide a military satellite!" Jeremy finished.

"Ok, but for what reason?" I asked.

"I wish I knew. In peace times these satellites were used for spying but if XANA reprograms one, who knows!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Anything can happen! Jeremy's right, this is serious!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Better believe it Ulrich. The scan just picked up an activated tower!" Jeremy said.

"Jeremy! XANA has activated a tower in the Polar Region!" Aelita exclaimed as she popped up on the screen.

"So then it wasn't a dream!" I exclaimed.

"We'd better hurry! Let's go through the tunnel in the park!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Kiwi, you stay here." Odd said as he closed the door.

We hurried outside and saw Sissy and the other people that were in the auditorium holding signs.

"I'll stay here in case XANA has plans to attack the school." I said.

"Hey! Are you with us or not?" Sissy asked.

"Uh..." I stuttered as I watched everyone hurry towards the factory.

"Ever heard of solidarity!" Sissy exclaimed.

"Don't worry Sissy, I'm with you a hundred percent! No more phones no more school!" I exclaimed as I ran towards everyone else.

"Ok, let's go!" Sissy exclaimed.

We walked towards the window of the principal's office and sat down. We began our protest. Everyone was chanting, "No more phones, no more school!" I looked around and finally began chanting with them.

"No more phones, no more school!" I exclaimed.

Mr. Delmas had heard us and walked outside to see what was happening. Someone had handed me a sign and I was really getting into it!

"I demand that you stop this absurd strike now!" Mr. Delmas yelled.

I heard rustling in the grass and spotted Kiwi. He walked over to me and lifted his neck to show me a note tucked under his collar.

"Kiwi?" I whispered.

"NICKY! What is going on!" Mr. Delmas screamed.

"Well I, uh, he," I stuttered.

"To my office, immediately!" Mr. Delmas yelled as he grabbed the whimpering Kiwi.

I stood and began following him.

"Did you see that! We have to save Nicky from the dictator! Free Nicky, free Nicky!" I heard Sissy yell.

Everyone else followed suit and chanted with Sissy. I had no choice though, and I reluctantly followed the principal to his office.

* * *

><p>I sat down in a chair and Kiwi stood beside me. The principal got in his chair and began the lecture.<p>

"Nicky, I don't understand what's going on! A strike, a dog, you're usually so sensible too!" Mr. Delmas said.

While he was talking, I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on that note in Kiwi's collar. I bent down and took it from him and read it. The note said:

_Nicky, XANA is taking control of a military satellite with a highly powerful laser and the school is a target! Try and get everyone out of there if you can but I'm betting XANA is after you. Come to the factory if you can._

_-Jeremy_

"Nicky! Will you listen to me!" Mr. Delmas exclaimed.

"Huh? I'm sorry sir but I have to leave right away! You too as a matter of fact! Everyone around here has to leave!" I exclaimed as I slammed the door shut.

I quickly ran back towards the other kids with Kiwi following. When I got to them, they were all staring at me.

"He let you go Nicky?" Sissy asked, completely baffled.

"I escaped when he wasn't looking," I panted. "Because our, our demands are more important than anything for me! In fact we should increase the strength of our movement and protest in town! You know, get other schools to help us!" I exclaimed.

"Ok!" Sissy exclaimed running ahead.

"Yeah!" I whispered to myself.

"Let's go get freedom for all our schools!" Sissy exclaimed.

"Yeah! No more phones. No more school!" Everyone chanted as we walked towards the gates.

"High school students, middle school students, all for one and one for all!" They kept cheering.

"Faster!" I urged.

"You will not leave the grounds!"

I opened my eyes in shock and looked towards Mr. Delmas.

"You have no right!" Sissy yelled

"Oh-oh." I mumbled to myself.

I summoned all of my courage and approached Mr. Delmas.

"You're making a terrible mistake I beg you sir! We've all got to get out of here!" I exclaimed.

"I have had enough Nicolette! I am expelling you from this school! Go and get your stuff and you and your dog are to leave campus right away! As for the rest of you, back to your classes. This strike is over!" Mr. Delmas yelled.

"But Mr. Delmas! This is a life or death situation!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! Aren't you being a little dramatic here?" Sissy exclaimed.

"NICKY!"

I turned towards the sound of Odd's voice.

"To the factory, hurry! It's you the satellite's after!" Odd yelled.

I gasped as my eyes widened and I ran towards him. We started running towards the factory as quickly as possible.

"Odd, if you came to get me then you're also a target to XANA!" I exclaimed.

"You're my best friend Nicky! I would do that for you!" He exclaimed as we kept running.

Suddenly, a red bubble formed above us. At that moment, Odd and I jumped in different directions and the red laser hit where we had been just seconds ago! Trees were broken and there was a huge hole in the ground. I stared at the hole behind some trees when Odd grabbed my hand.

"Come on! We have to reach the factory! It's the only place that's safe!" Odd exclaimed.

He quickly pulled me alongside him but didn't release my hand. Better to stay together than to get separated. We ran behind some trees and stared at the school.

"To the boiler room, ready?" Odd said.

I looked up and saw that there was nothing in the sky.

"It's now or never let's go!" I exclaimed.

Odd quickly pulled me alongside him and we ran as fast as our feet would take us. I looked up and noticed the bubble. I couldn't let Odd get caught up in the blast with me. I slipped my hand out of his and ran in another direction.

"NICKY!" Odd screamed.

I kept running but my ankle gave out and I tripped.

"NO!" Odd screamed.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. The laser came at me at a quick speed but I never felt the impact. I cautiously opened one eye to see the laser inches from my head. I quickly scooted away from it and sighed in relief. Odd rushed towards me and fell down next to me. He put Kiwi down and grabbed me in a hug.

"I can't believe you did that! You could have gotten killed!" Odd scolded.

"I didn't want you to die with me." I replied as I returned the hug.

We slowly let go but not all the way. Our faces were inches apart when the familiar white bubble started its journey around the world.

"Ready to have the same lesson in chemistry?" Odd asked.

"Nope." I smirked as we were pulled back into the past.

* * *

><p>Odd and I walked towards door together and placed a piece of paper on it. We smirked at our work when Sissy came out.<p>

"Invitations to a party!" Sissy exclaimed.

"Not really." Odd said.

"And even if it was, what would make you think you would be invited?" I muttered to myself.

Odd covered my mouth with his hand and grabbed me with the other. He carried me back towards the others while they laughed at the sight.

"What is this then? Official school policy reminder to all students. All mobile phones must be turned off before entering the classroom or immediately confiscated. Huh!" Sissy read out loud.

We laughed at her expression while she turned towards us again.

"That's incredible! Talk about teacher's pets!" She exclaimed as she walked away.

"Anyway, I'd like to see someone try to confiscate my mobile!" She added before disappearing around the corner.

"If only you knew." I mumbled.

Everyone started laughing at that as we walked into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I hope you liked it! R&amp;R and constructive critism is accepted but no flames please! Till next chappie!<strong>

**~CrAzYkK98~**


	14. The Girl Of Dreams

**Another Chapter! Yaaaay! So I want to announce that I finally learned to make a poll and I have one posted for this story. Please go and check it out, I really want to know what you guys want to see. :) Also, I felt that I haven't really described Nicky enough so I did in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!**

**Claimer: I DO OWN NICKY!**

* * *

><p>Today was Monday. Oh that dreaded day. I think that everyone hates Monday because it signals the end of the weekend. I got up and dressed in my usual yellow tank top and black skinny jeans. I grabbed my white cardigan and slipped into my green converse with yellow laces. I released my waist length curly brown hair from its low ponytail, (I had showered last night so I could sleep in a little longer) and walked out the door. I met Odd and Ulrich at the cafeteria and we walked in the line.<p>

That was when I started to feel light headed. I started getting dizzy and the next thing I knew, everything went black.

_Aelita sat on the ledge in the mountain sector when she heard something. She turned around and was greeted with a horrific sight._

"_AAAHHH!" She screamed._

"AELITA!" I screamed as I shot up.

Odd and Ulrich almost dropped me from the sudden outburst. Thankfully, Odd caught me before I fell.

"Nicky! What's wrong, what did you see?" Ulrich asked.

I was panting heavily as I remembered what I had seen.

"Aelita… She's in trouble!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sure Einstein would've said something if Aelita was in trouble." Odd remarked.

"I saw her! Something happened!" I insisted.

"Well we'll check later, I promised Yumi I'd help her with her artifact." Ulrich said as he walked away.

"And then there were two." Odd joked.

I playfully slapped him and walked off back towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>In Mrs. Hertz class Jeremy was having a hard time staying awake.<p>

"You know Jeremy; most people use the night hours to sleep." Ulrich said.

"I was trying a new program to materialize Aelita. With this last one I was trying I almost succeeded. I'm almost there."

"And what are you gonna say to her when you do succeed? You never knew how to talk to a girl." Odd said.

"With Aelita it's not the same!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"You're right, it's not the same!" I said with a large grin.

"Good morning everyone, before the start of your first class this morning, I would like to introduce your new classmate. Come in Talia I'm sure our students are anxious to meet you." Mr. Delmas said.

"Ok here's your chance! Imagine she's here in front of you right now in flesh and blood. What are you gonna say?" Odd asked.

"Oh wow!" Jeremy gasped.

"BEEP! Sorry your time is up! You could do with a few pointers in flirting." Odd said.

I smirked and turned to see who the new student was. I gasped as I saw a girl that looked exactly like Aelita!

"Oh wow! I don't believe it!" Odd exclaimed.

That was the last thing I heard before blacking out again.

_A black mist flew out of the socket. It went into the chest and engulfed itself around the uniform…_

I shot up once again only to find myself in Odd's arms. We were still in class but only about five to ten seconds had passed when I had blacked out.

I turned towards Jeremy and mouthed out one word.

"XANA."

* * *

><p>"You're right! She sure does look like her but if it really is her she's gotta be able to recognize us don't you think?" Yumi said.<p>

"How many times to have to say that that isn't her!" I exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"Not necessarily," Jeremy started, completely ignoring me. "She may have lost her memory when she was materialized."

"But she wasn't!" I exclaimed.

"Well talk to her, it's the only way you can find out." Odd said.

"What if it's not her?" Jeremy asked.

"It's not!" I said for the hundredth time that day.

Odd turned to me and I saw that mischievous look in his eye. I returned it with my sideways smirk and turned to Ulrich who smiled back. He walked over towards Jeremy as did Odd and I and we pulled him towards Talia.

"Hi there Ai- I mean Talia. My friends and I were, uh, we thought you looked familiar like we'd seen you before." Odd stuttered.

"Come on that's the oldest pick-up line around." Talia rudely replied.

I knew at once that that wasn't Aelita. Her voice was sweet and kind while Talia's was more lower and a bit mean. I frowned and lowered my gaze. This would mean that XANA did something to Aelita. And on top of that XANA activated a tower! I quickly walked away, not bothering to hear the last of their conversation.

* * *

><p>I walked into the empty classroom which was in my vision. There was the same cabinet that partially open door. I cautiously walked towards the cabinet and swung the door open. Just as I had suspected. Nothing. I had to warn the others. I turned around quickly only to be greeted by the sight of the XANAfied armor. Before I even had the chance to do anything, it swung its sword at me, narrowly missing my head. I stumbled backwards into the cabinet and hit my head on the side of wall. The last thing I saw were the doors slamming shut.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I found that I was still in the cabinet. I heard a voice that sounded like Yumi's.<p>

"To end my report I would like to show you an artifact that's been in my family for centuries." Yumi said.

Oh oh. I was going to be caught. I decided to act as though I was asleep. When Yumi opened the doors I fell out. But she managed to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Nicky!" She exclaimed.

"XANA." I whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

She understood and dragged me out of the classroom shouting to the teacher that she was bringing me to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Later at lunch we were talking about what had happened to me.<p>

"I told you there was a XANA attack! That's what happened to your artifact Yumi!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah look, if XANA is in on this, we better not count on Aelita. We can't reach her on Lyoko." Odd said.

"Odd, we can't reach her on Lyoko because she isn't _on_ Lyoko!" Jeremy yelled.

We turned around to look at Taelia. She looked up from her food and met my eyes. She narrowed her eyes at me and I looked away.

"Sorry you guys but I can't believe that that girl is Aelita." Yumi said.

"Well I know someone who's dying to believe it." Ulrich smirked.

"Students, please give me your attention. Several of your fellow students as well as our own Jim whom you all know and you respect I know," Mr. Delmas started.

"Let's not go overboard huh?" Odd commented.

"Their attacker was a person who uh, well a person who was, wearing armor, the armor of a samurai. And this individual is still at large. Any information you can contribute to the police would be more than welcome." Mr. Delmas finished.

"We can't wait any longer." Yumi said.

"We have to go to Lyoko, find Aelita, and deactivate the tower." Ulrich added.

"When are you gonna get it into your thick heads that the samurai controlled by XANA is after Taelia? It makes sense doesn't it huh? Because Taelia is Aelita!" Jeremy yelled as he walked away.

"He's really flipped his lid huh?" Odd smiled.

"He's truly in love." I sighed.

"Excuse me miss."

We looked up to see the police officer standing behind Yumi.

"It seems that this armor belongs to you" The officer finished.

* * *

><p>We waited outside the principles' office where the police officer was asking Yumi questions. I lazily rested my elbow on the arm rest and laid my head on the palm of my hand, my long brown hair falling into my face.<p>

"Look, we can't do anything here for Yumi Ulrich, we have to tell Jeremy." Odd broke the silence and Ulrich started pacing.

"Tell him to meet us at the factory." I added.

Ulrich lifted his phone to ear and listened for a few seconds. He placed the phone back into his pocket and turned to face us.

"Jeremy's voicemail is on now." He muttered frustrated.

"Then we'll just have to meet him at the factory where I'm sure he's going. Come on!" I exclaimed as I grabbed their hands.

* * *

><p>We had decided to take the passage by the boiler room. As we walked closer I caught a glimpse of something flashing in the light from behind the doors. I held out an arm to stop Odd and Ulrich and took a cautious step forward. As soon as I did, a sword came flying down right in front of me! Odd and Ulrich each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me backwards, away from the sword. The samurai stepped out from behind the doors and faced us. It ran at us and Odd and Ulrich ran in different directions while I stood shocked at what had just happened. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Odd scream my name. I quickly shook my head and formed two energy fields. I combined them and made a sort of shield. The samurai's blade clashed down with my makeshift shield and pushed upwards. The samurai flew back a little but regained its composure and ran at me again. It hit me with full force, sending me flying backwards. I landed on the ground and my shield dissipated in sparks. My eyes widened as I noticed the samurai coming at me again. I closed my eyes but instead I felt a rush of wind and heard a clanking sound. I opened my eyes to see I was in Ulrich's arm and Odd standing next to us with his arm extended. The samurai's sword lay next it. I nodded at Ulrich and he let me down. I got on my knees and began singing. A barrier of ice surrounded the samurai.<p>

"Come on," I said. "That won't hold for long." I grabbed their hands and started running towards the door.

* * *

><p>When the elevator doors opened up, Jeremy was sitting in front of the supercomputer, his hands poised to attack the keyboard with his rapid typing.<p>

"Jeremy, stop!" Ulrich exclaimed as we walked off the elevator.

Jeremy's head shot up as he watched walk out of the elevator and towards him.

"Have you gone mad or what Einstein? What if Aelita is still on Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"But she isn't I tell you. Look, she's there, she's right in front of you." Jeremy argued.

"And how can you be so sure? If you had just shut down the supercomputer you could have killed Aelita! Would you really take that risk?" I asked.

"We've got to make sure. You have to send us to Lyoko." Ulrich agreed.

"And if Aelita's not there who's gonna deactivate the tower?" Jeremy asked.

"Hello, right here in front of you!" I exclaimed, jumping into Jeremy's view.

Jeremy nodded and we got back into the elevator. It took us to the scanner room and we stepped out. We separated in front of different scanners and stepped inside.

"The last time I saw Aelita, she was in the mountain sector." Jeremy said as the doors closed.

"Transfer Nicky, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd. Scanner Nicky, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. VIRTUALIZATION!" Jeremy exclaimed.

We landed in the mountain sector and I looked around.

"Can you see anything?" Jeremy asked.

"I see mountains. Nothing but mountains." I replied.

"I'm starting the scan to trace the tower that XANA has activated." Jeremy informed us.

We started looking around, trying to find Aelita. I looked behind rocks and on close plateaus but there was no sign of Aelita. I knew something had happened her but no one would listen to me!

"Boy oh boy, finding someone around here is like harder than finding an idea in Jim's head." Odd remarked.

Suddenly, he woozily looked around. He looked like he would fall backwards. I quickly jumped off the plateau I was on and landed in front of him. Ulrich jumped down behind him. Just as he was about to fall backwards I grabbed his hands and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He looked into my eyes and I raised an eyebrow.

"Nicky, Ulrich! I just saw Aelita!" Odd exclaimed.

"Where?" Ulrich asked.

"It was a kinda flash vision." Odd mumbled.

"Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"I knew that Taelia wasn't Aelita! And you guys wouldn't believe me when I said that something had happened to Aelita," I gloated as I crossed my arms across my chest. "My visions are never wrong."

"Nicky, Ulrich, Odd. The tower XANA's activated has been localized at 30 degrees north in the forest sector." Jeremy informed us.

I looked down the cliff and saw an orange ball in the middle of the path.

"Hey! Look down there! It's a guardian!" I exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I saw before! Aelita's inside it." Odd said.

"Then let's get going." I said as I jumped off the edge, Odd and Ulrich close behind.

"Jeremy! We found her!" Ulrich informed him.

I heard a sigh of relief and I smirked.

"That ball is what's blocking the communication with Aelita." Odd said.

"It's another guardian, like the one that imprisoned Nicky." Ulrich said.

"Right, and Aelita saved you from convincing the monster he had the wrong prisoner." Odd added.

"Well then this time I'll save her." I said.

I quickly got down on my knees and began singing. A copy of Aelita soon formed in front of me. The guardian started moving and grabbed the clone of Aelita. After two seconds, it exploded, sending me backwards into Odd's arms. He helped me up and walked over to the unconscious Aelita.

"Nicky, you're the greatest!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Get Aelita to a tower. She's got to regenerate herself." Jeremy said.

Odd and Ulrich carried Aelita while I led the way to the tower. We walked in and they set Aelita down in the center of the platform. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Phew, everything is ok now. Aelita's got her life points back again." Jeremy informed us.

"You found me at last. What about the guardian?" Aelita asked.

"You mean that big fat fire bubble? Ha, he was no match for Nicky!" Odd exclaimed as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

We walked towards the edge of the tower and spread our arms.

"We're off Jeremy. Destination, the forest." Odd said as we fell down.

We landed on the platform of another tower and exited.

"Jeremy, we're here." Ulrich said.

"Look guys you better hurry. I can't reach Yumi and I'm afraid she's having problems with the samurai." Jeremy said.

"There's no time to lose, let's go!" Ulrich exclaimed.

We began running down the path towards the tower.

"While you're at it, got any good news?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, plenty! Taelia saw me punch in the access code to the lab, and the principal and the police are here now. Uh, and XANA's monsters are around. Two blocks. Watch out for that laser kill gun or its game over." Jeremy informed us.

I heard a clanking sound from behind me and I slowly turned around.

"I found the monsters." I said as they approached us.

"Hey! Cool, blocks, my favorite monsters." Odd said.

Ulrich pulled me alongside him and Aelita as we continued running. Odd stayed behind to try and give us some cover.

"Laser arrow!" I heard him say.

A few seconds later, a tree received an ice covering. My eyes widened and I forced myself to run faster. Odd followed.

"Odd, take care of Nicky and Aelita. I'll stay here and cover you. Alone. Well, almost alone." Ulrich said as he slowed down his pace.

"Be careful Ulrich!" I shouted over my shoulder.

It seemed as though we were running forever until we finally reached the tower.

"Your turn guys." Odd said.

We nodded to each other and approached the tower. We walked inside hand-in-hand and stepped in the middle of the platform. We were raised onto the second platform and the familiar screen popped up in front of us. Aelita placed her hand on it first and it read:

_Aelita_

_Secondary Hand Print_

I placed my hand on it and it read:

_Nicolette_

_Code:_

_L-Y-O-K-O_

The files in the tower fell down to the bottom and we high-fived each other. A white light shot out of the tower and the supercomputer and pulled us all back in time.

* * *

><p>"And this is Taelia, your new classmate. I'm sure your fellow students are anxious to meet you." Mr. Delmas said.<p>

Taelia walked into the room and chorused hi's echoed throughout the room.

"I heard Sissy say that the new girl was an orphan. That's why she didn't want to talk about her family." Ulrich said.

"Well anyway, if you look closely you can see that there's their eyes aren't the same, the nose is different, and so is the hair. There not similar at all! How could you have possibly thought that she was Aelita?" Jeremy asked slight disgust dripping from his voice at the word _she._

"Did you just say that we thought," Ulrich and I started, annoyed.

"He sure did." Odd interrupted before we could on.

"You'd have to be blind to think that." Jeremy finished.

* * *

><p><em>So I hope you like the chapter and I'll try and get another one soon! Remember to vote in my poll!<em>

_~CrAzYkK98~_


	15. Plagued

**Hey guys! It has been so long since I updated and I apologize for that. I worked really hard on this chapter and it is dedicated to everyone who has left reviews and has stuck with me so far in this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko! **

**Claimer: I only own Nicky!**

* * *

><p><em>The factory sewers. Eww. Rats scurried around everywhere. One of the rats climbed into a drain where the water was pouring out. To the rat, it would seem like a waterfall. It ran through to be met by other rats. They were all huddled around in a corner and were trying to jump up to reach a pinecone. They were falling too short and kept missing. That rat walked over towards another drain pipe, wanting to walk through it but another rat used him as a spring board. The rat screeched and placed its' paws on the backs of two others. They turned and screeched and hissed at him. He jumped back and scurried through another drain pipe. He followed it a while, and then smelled something. He looked up at a drain pipe sticking out of the top and climbed up to it. He crawled through and came into a storage area. He sniffed the air again and turned to his right. A whole bunch of green apples were stacked along shelves. The rat happily scurried over, just passing a power outlet. But while the rat nibbled happily away at an apple, black smoke puffed out of the sockets. It took the shape of a ghost like thing and attacked the rat. The rat screeched and cried but the smoke held him down. Then it made its way into the rat's mouth as it screeched and cried some more. After it had completely filled up in the rat's body, the rat lay motionless. Then suddenly, it opened up its' eyes and the menacing symbol of XANA flashed through them…<em>

I woke up, gasping for breath. It was just a dream. Nothing but a dream…

….

We were in the library today. Jim was sitting down reading some magazine about weight lifting or something. I snickered at the face he made.

"But I can't speak any louder. I'm in a library now." Jeremy whispered to his computer.

I smirked at him and watched as his eyes lit up. Aelita did that to him.

"What's a library, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"A databank where everything is printed on paper. And where you can't make any noise." Jeremy replied.

"Oh. I guess because you need silence to concentrate on what you're studying." Aelita mused.

"Yes. And so is not to miss the match point." Jeremy said.

He turned to look at us. A red book was centered in the middle of the table and pencils were lined along as an outline for an out-of-bounds area. A crumpled piece of paper stood on Odd's side of the "court". Odd picked it up and he and Ulrich watched each other for a moment, getting ready for what was about to come. I sat next to Yumi, eagerly waiting. And then Odd smacked the paper out of his hand.

The paper ball bounced off his side and on to Ulrich's side. Ulrich retaliated by hitting it back over on Odd's side. Odd hit it back and they did this for a few moments.

"Hey! Quiet!" Jim exclaimed, not lifting his eyes from the magazine.

He finally looked from his magazine and watched as Odd and Ulrich hit the paper ball back-and-forth. Finally, Ulrich cupped the paper under the table and it swooped up. Odd jumped out of his seat, giving forth a somewhat battle cry and hit the ball. Ulrich leaned back in his seat, almost tipping over but hitting it back on Odd's side, winning the match. He used his foot to keep himself from falling, curling it under the edge of the table.

"Game set and match!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ulrich said.

"Aww." Odd moaned.

Suddenly, Ulrich lost his footing and fell backwards, landing with a loud thump. Jim walked up to him as he lifted himself up.

"Ulrich! Is that what you call studying?" Jim scolded.

Ulrich chuckled in response. Probably not the best move. Jim turned around to everyone else.

"In case no one told you, THIS is not a school yard! You are here to WORK, okay? And work means SILENCE!" Jim shouted.

Yumi and I were trying our best not to laugh, covering our faces with our hands. Ulrich was trying to pull himself up and was leaning against the table.

"And no more games from now on!" Jim added, pointedly at Ulrich.

The door opened and Mr. Delmas walked in calmly. Jim didn't notice and I knew that this wouldn't end well.

"Ah, okay, well if that's the way you want to play, I can play just as hard as you can my little friends." He said.

He turned around, swinging his arm out.

"YOU! Two hours detention, I-oh! Sorry about that sir I, uh," Jim stuttered.

Yes, that's right. Jim had grabbed the principal by the ear. We were all laughing to each other, finding it hard to keep quiet. Mr. Delmas walked over towards us, more towards Jeremy though. Jeremy had picked up a book and pretended to be reading. Mr. Delmas cleared his throat and talked to Jeremy.

"Uh, hello there Jeremy. Would you, come to my office now, I want to talk to you. It's very important." Mr. Delmas said.

I looked over at Odd who was already looking at me. We gave each other a confused look and watched as Jeremy followed the principal out of the library…

….

_The rats huddled together, screeching loudly. They looked like they were trying to eat something. Suddenly, they all perked their heads up and looked back towards a drain pipe. It was the rat that had been attacked, not that they knew that. He walked over towards the rats and they screeched at him. They advanced towards him, determined not to let him get their food. The rat's eyes flashed the XANA symbol once more and he launched forward, jumping on to another rat. The others watched, unaware of what was going to happen. The XANA influenced rat bit the other one and then sprung forward again, biting more. The rats that had been bitten were now also under the influence of XANA as well. The rats bit more and more of their own kind, building up an army. A rat army led by XANA…_

…_._

I jumped awake again and grabbed on to the nearest thing which happened to be Odd. I looked up at him to see him blushing and I blushed too, letting go of his arm. Yumi and Ulrich snickered from behind us.

"What happened Nicky?" Odd asked.

I was about to answer but Jeremy walked out and we all jumped at him.

"Jeremy?" Odd said.

"Well?" Ulrich questioned.

Jeremy walked right by us, leaving us with shocked expressions. I immediately jumped up and followed him with Yumi. Odd and Ulrich fell into step behind us. He watched the ground as he walked. Something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, you know the principal. He went on-and-on. He said that the school psychologist has been _observing_ me for a long time and he thinks that I'm an, overly gifted student." Jeremy explained.

"Is that all? But that's nothing! We were scared that the principal had found out about the lab! Big deal!" Odd exclaimed.

"It's worse than you think, Odd. The shrinks decided that I have to take all kinds of tests tonight to determine what my IQ is." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, so?" Ulrich and I chorused.

"If the tests show that I have a _really_ high IQ, the guy is gonna see to it that I get sent to another school." Jeremy said.

We all gasped but I kept walking next to Jeremy while the others stood frozen still. I placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Are you saying that he's gonna send to a school for like, future Einstein's?" Odd exclaimed.

Jeremy stopped walking and nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

"That is serious. If you're not here we can never go to Lyoko again and XANA will be able to do what he wants!" Yumi said.

"It's not just that guys. I don't wanna leave here because of you all. You're my friends." Jeremy said.

My brows furrowed. I felt so bad. It just wasn't fair.

"Whoa, hold on, cool it, don't panic! I mean, they can't force you to change schools." Odd said as he walked towards Jeremy and placed his arm over his shoulder.

We started walking again as Jeremy talked.

"It's not all that easy. The psychologist creep couldn't wait to talk to my parents. He told them that at that kind of school I'd be entitled to a big scholarship. My folks aren't gonna pass up a great chance like that." Jeremy said.

….

_The rats were all gathered around the drain pipe that was pouring out water. The lead rat chirped out something and they all listened. Then the army swam in the water towards the passage that led to the boiler room…_

….

I gasped again and shook my head as the bell rang. What was with me and rats? I walked over towards everyone else and heard Odd talking.

"What's the big problem? You mess up on the test, you're a total moron. Nobody will ever know, and you're home free." Odd said.

"Sure I thought of that. Only there's a problem because tests like that are full of all kinds of trick questions." Jeremy said.

"Just pick an answer that doesn't make sense at all." I interjected.

Jeremy smiled at me and continued talking.

"If you really want to mess up and make mistakes you gotta be very clever." Jeremy finished.

"But that's great since you're the cleverest kid around." Yumi assured.

"Well okay. I'll do my best to flunk. But I can't promise anything." Jeremy said, walking away.

"Uh, I'll see you guys later. Keep me posted okay?" Yumi said, also walking away.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment until I smiled and waved, walking back to my dorm.

….

The bell rang for dinner and I met Odd and Ulrich outside of my dorm.

"So, what's for dinner?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh I don't know, some kind of hash. They all taste the same." Odd replied.

I suddenly stopped and held my head. I looked around cautiously and then I blinked. I saw something. I closed my eyes this time and yet another vision or what I thought were dreams came to me.

….

_Sissy opened the door to her room and walked inside. She turned the light switch on and screamed. Her clothes were torn and strewn across the floor. Sissy's shocked expression turned into an angry one._

"_Oh no, it can't be. My brand new gouache dress! Oh, I don't believe it!" Sissy exclaimed._

_She picked up the torn cloth and a rat fell out of it. She looked down at it and glared._

"_Ugh, so you're the savage that did this?" She questioned even though she already knew the answer._

_The rat screeched loudly in response and Sissy got even angrier._

"_Here take that!" She exclaimed._

_She threw her shoe at the rodent who scampered away and behind her clothes cabinet. She followed and smiled to herself. She turned back around and walked to her mirror._

….

I gasped loudly for air as I woke up yet again. This was the fourth or fifth time! Odd and Ulrich stood in front of me, worried expressions on their faces.

"What did you see?" Ulrich was the first to ask.

"I saw rats. This is like the fifth time this has happened. I saw a rat get possessed by XANA and then he bit other rats and once they got bit, they would also be under XANA's influence. And then there was some lead rat and they all came from the boiler room passage. Just now I saw a vision of Sissy in her room, screaming about her dress that had been torn. And then a rat fell out of it and she chased it away." I explained.

"Rats? Do you think a bunch of little rats could help XANA?" Odd asked amused.

I glared at him and walked past him, without another word…

….

_Aelita sat in the tower, looking at a panel of pictures. Outside in the desert sector there were pulsations and the wires that ran through each sector would glow red as the light passed through and towards the tower. Aelita heard and tried to reach Jeremy._

"_Jeremy! Jeremy listen! XANA's woken up, he must be preparing an attack! Jeremy?"_

_The rats were everywhere. Three rats were at a power box and they cut a cable. All of the power went out everywhere. In the cafeteria, the lights flickered off and everyone gasped. In Sissy's room, she tried with no success to flick on her light again._

"_Oh what kind of a two bit school is this?" She said._

_She continued brushing her hair when she heard squeaking behind her. She looked back and saw the rats. She gasped and jumped on to her vanity dresser, knocking all of her perfume bottles down. They broke and the rats screeched even louder. Sissy stood on her bed, tears streaming down her face as she stayed close to the wall. She slowly inched towards the door. She finally jumped down and ran out the door, slamming it closed behind her._

"_HELP!" She shouted._

….

I gasped awake again. I was really getting sick and tired of these STUPID visions. Ulrich and Odd glanced at me worriedly again and I stood up. Odd was doubting me once again. Suddenly, the lights flickered off. Everyone gasped and I knew that my vision was going to come true. These rats were going to attack. Kids were jumping around and throwing things while Jim yelled at us.

"Uh, that's enough! Get back to your seats right now and quiet down! Go on now, the lights will come on again soon. Now stop all your clowning around, understand. Come on now!" Jim exclaimed.

Odd and I watched with amusement as a boy pounded on the table with his feet. Then I shook my head as I realized that we were in trouble. Ulrich suddenly got a serious expression on his face.

"Shhh! Quiet down, listen." Ulrich said.

Everyone got quiet and you could hear scampering coming from… the ceiling? I didn't like where this was going. I grabbed Odd's arm in fright and he put his free arm around my shoulder. Jim stood up on a chair and poked his head through. He gasped and screamed, falling downwards. Suddenly, the ceiling tiles started falling down, packed and loaded with rats. My eyes widened and I tightened my grip on Odd's arm.

"We'd better get out of here." Ulrich stated.

Odd and I nodded and I let go of him, though he seemed reluctant to let go of me. I was slightly flushed but we ran to the door.

"Don't panic," Jim kept repeating. "Just move out of my way!"

"Move, move, out!" Odd shouted.

Ulrich stopped short and I almost bumped into him. We looked outside to see a HUGE amount of rats outside.

I turned to Odd and Ulrich and glared at them.

"I told you! XANA waited until night and then he trapped us in here." I said.

Kids bumped into us, squishing us against the door. We pushed them back and Ulrich slipped out his phone and called Yumi. He tried calling Jeremy but with no luck.

"Oh, what's the matter? Why doesn't he answer?" Ulrich asked frustrated.

"The extinguishers Jim!" Odd and I exclaimed, forming a plan.

Jim was scared and he was backed up against the wall.

"Uh, uh, j-j-just d-d-don't panic. J-Just d-don't p-p-panic okay?" Jim said frightfully.

Thankfully, someone had worked up enough courage and was passing down the extinguishers.

"Pass them down!" Odd exclaimed.

We all walked outside and everyone grabbed trays. Ulrich was spraying the extinguisher all over the rats.

"Okay, outside everyone." Odd said.

He joined us a few seconds later and we all looked at each other.

"There are way too many of them." Odd said.

"We'll never be able to hold them back all night." I added.

"HELP! HELP! OVER HERE!"

I looked up and saw Sissy standing at the other end all by herself. I groaned as I readied myself to do this.

"Sissy? What is she doing here anyway?" Ulrich asked.

"We have to help her or she's gonna be eaten alive!" Odd exclaimed.

"See! That's what XANA can do with rats." I said.

"Okay, okay we get it! We're sorry for not listening to you before." Ulrich said.

I shook my head and turned to Odd.

"Cover me for a second will ya?" I asked.

He nodded and I took a deep breath. I ran towards Sissy, Odd and Ulrich just realizing what I was doing.

"Nicky get back here! You're crazy!" They screamed.

I wasn't listening. I flipped towards Sissy, my hands filling in spaces that were untouched as the rats climbed over each other to get to everyone. I landed in front of Sissy and she gasped. Then I formed two energy fields in my hands and shot them out. I grabbed Sissy's arm and pulled her back towards everyone else. Suddenly, Yumi came flying forwards with her bike. Everyone was still in shock after I had used my power, which probably wasn't the best move but hey? Would you rather die or have your secret spilled to the world, not that they would remember anyway.

"Your carriage, Cinderella." Yumi said, patting the basket on the back of the bike. Sissy climbed on and Yumi sped off, leaving me in the middle of the rats.

"Hey Odd! Toss it over!" I exclaimed.

I kicked at the rats as they edged closer and Odd threw the extinguisher to me. I caught it easily and sprayed at the rats. I jumped up, flipping in the air and back in front of the others. I loved being able to be so acrobatic thanks to Lyoko.

"Welcome to the rat pack!" He greeted Yumi.

I handed Odd back the extinguisher and we continued to fight them off.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered it.

"Hello, Jeremy." I said.

"XANA's activated a tower. Have the rats attacked you yet?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, the rats have attacked." I said.

"Just hold them off for as long as you can and try to protect everyone. Come to the lab as soon as you can." Jeremy said.

"Okay, right. We'll meet at the lab." I said and hung up.

"We need to find a safe place." Yumi said.

"Where huh? The rats are all over." Ulrich pointed out.

"Oh, I know one," Jim said. "The only place without access to the sewers is the science building. Let's go!"

"Better hurry." Yumi said.

We held the rats off and Jim was shaking, unable to put the key in the lock.

"Hey, get a move on huh. The extinguishers are nearly empty!" Odd exclaimed.

Yumi and I walked over to Jim, lightly helping him slip the key in the lock.

"Come on, easy does it." Yumi said.

Everyone ran inside quickly but Ulrich stood back. He placed the extinguisher out in front of him but nothing came out.

"Oh, what do I do now?" Ulrich asked.

"SUPER SPRINT!" Odd, Yumi, and I chorused.

Ulrich nodded and ran at the speed of light over towards the door. Odd and I slammed it shut as Ulrich caught his breath.

"Okay let's go up to the roof. If the rats get in we'll be safe up there." Yumi said.

Everyone ran up the stairs and filed out on to the roof. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and I watched as the rats chewed at a tree. The tree fell and crashed into a window, shattering the glass. The rats scurried towards it.

"We have to get to the factory." Yumi and I said in agreement.

"Jeremy will meet us there, as soon as he can that is." I added.

"Sounds great but how do we get there huh?" Ulrich asked.

Odd walked over to a hose and unraveled it, letting it fall down the building. Yumi climbed down first and then Odd went.

"Here I go!" He exclaimed.

I quickly slid down after him and we heard Jim overhead.

"Hey! Wait, come back! What are you doing?" Jim exclaimed.

Ulrich didn't listen and slid down, landing in front of me.

"No, come back here, hey come back!" Jim called.

"Too late!" Ulrich and I mocked in unison.

Odd and I laughed and then we ran towards the passage in the forest. Ulrich opened up the manhole and we were greeted by the familiar ugly rat faces.

"No choice, we have to go over the wall." Yumi said.

We had finally made it to the bridge only to find a large group of rats guarding the entrance.

"Ugh, XANA's thought of everything." Ulrich shook his head.

Odd and I looked towards the water and we ran towards it.

"Come on!" Odd called.

They followed us as we jumped over the railing.

"Care for a little cruise?" Odd joked as he helped me on to the raft.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and got in. Odd and Ulrich rowed vigorously and the rats swam towards us.

"Faster!" Yumi urged.

We all jumped off of the raft and ran towards the entrance that looked like the entrance to a basement from outside. Yumi held the door open.

"Hurry up, faster, hurry!" She exclaimed.

She finally jumped in and closed the door behind her. We quickly ran through the factory and finally maneuvered our way to the elevator. We left Yumi in the supercomputer room and we quickly made our way to the scanners. We waited for Yumi and we talked a bit.

"I told you." I said.

"Okay, we get it! Your visions are never wrong!" Ulrich held his hands up in defeat.

I smirked and Yumi's voice came over the speaker.

"Okay then, I'm ready." Yumi said.

I turned and walked towards a scanner as did Ulrich and Odd.

"Transfer Nicky, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich." She said as we stepped in.

The doors closed and the wind began to blow, my hair flying upwards.

"Scanner Nicky, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich." She said.

I started spinning around. This was probably my least favorite part as I HATED things that spun. Blame my cousin.

"VIRTUALIZATION!" Yumi exclaimed.

There was a rush of wind and I felt the familiar feeling of being virtualized. I landed on the ground, but Odd and Ulrich were nowhere in sight.

"Um, Yumi? Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh no! I didn't enter the right coordinates! Nicky you're right by Aelita but I virtualized Odd and Ulrich too far!" Yumi exclaimed.

"It's okay Yumi. I'll find Aelita and then we'll meet up with Odd and Ulrich." I reassured her.

Suddenly, a laser came out of nowhere, hitting me and sending me flying back.

"Nicky! Be careful!" Yumi exclaimed.

I stood back up and saw Aelita being chased by two crabs. She sped past me and I stood there for a second before running after her.

"Do you see Nicky and Aelita now?" Yumi asked.

Aelita ran ahead of me and I caught sight of Odd and Ulrich.

"Yeah, I see them! They're here but the only problem is, they're not alone!" Odd exclaimed.

"Be careful." Yumi said.

Aelita ran and slid in front of Ulrich. I turned back to look and saw a laser coming at me. I jumped forward and flipped through the air, the laser just under me. I lost my footing as I landed and tumbled to the ground. Odd grabbed my hand and hoisted me up.

"Hello Princess." Ulrich greeted Aelita.

"That was close! I just managed to get away!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Your two knights,"

"And me!" I interrupted.

"In armor have come to protect you." Ulrich finished.

The crabs stopped moving forward and we walked up to them. The crabs smashed their legs in the ground and as we walked, it like I was walking on a slope. I grabbed Odd's arm, fearing I would fall.

"Hey you know this is kinda weird." Odd stated.

It kept getting steeper and I gripped Odd's arm tighter.

"Nicky, Odd, Ulrich. What is happening?" Yumi questioned.

By now, we were on our hands and knees and I had let go of Odd, trying to keep myself steady.

"That's a good question." Ulrich and I replied in unison.

The flat platform was now tilting upwards and it wasn't stopping. It wouldn't stop until-

"Oh no! It's gonna tip us over!" I exclaimed, finally getting what was about to happen.

"I don't understand! It could have been my mistake although…" Yumi trailed off.

"It's XANA! He's changing the slope of the plateau! Better hold on tight!" Aelita exclaimed.

I suddenly lost my gripping, starting to tumble down. I caught sight of Aelita and we reached for each other. We held each other's hands and concentrated hard. We sang together and newly formed rocks jutted out of the plateau. We landed on one, the fall sending sparks shooting around my body. I groaned as I propped myself up, holding my head.

"Wow, well done girls." Odd complimented.

Suddenly, a laser shot at us from overhead. I looked up, my eyes widened. The crabs were aiming at Aelita and I. Aelita shrieked in surprise but Ulrich jumped in front of us. He was being hit like crazy but he stayed strong.

Yumi gasped as she talked to us, "Two crabs, a battery of lasers, ten life points lost per impact!"

We pressed ourselves against the body of the plateau and lasers zipped past up, just barely missing.

"Ulrich, cover Nicky and Aelita. They've lost too many life points. I'll try to attract their attention." Odd said.

He jumped off of the rock and on to another one. He hoisted himself up on it and then he jumped for another one. He grabbed it and jumped for another one, and then another one. From the last one, he swung himself to the right and pressed himself against the wall, breathing heavily. The he turned and faced the crabs that were still walking towards us. How they didn't fall, I have no idea. I mean, their heads were bigger than me!

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted.

He shot three arrows. Two of them were hit by the crab's lasers but the last one sailed towards the crab and lodged itself in the insignia of XANA. It exploded into pieces. The other crab now advanced towards Odd. It shot at him. He ducked, then jumped, but then a laser hit him. He lay, half hanging off of the rock. He was hit more times and his life points were lessening.

"No Odd! Get out of there now!" Ulrich exclaimed.

Odd got up and jumped, grabbing another rock and pushing off of it to grab a larger one. He took a deep breath and jumped for another one but the crab's laser destroyed the rock and Odd fell downwards, towards the Digital Sea.

"Odd! No!" Ulrich and I exclaimed.

I moved forward and formed an energy field in my hand. I threw it at Odd and it hit him, devirtualizing him before he landed in the Digital Sea. Ulrich gasped and leaned back on the wall as did I. The crab kept shooting at us, getting closer and closer. Ulrich began blocking some lasers with his katana as Aelita and I stood behind him. The crab had finally reached our rock and hit Ulrich with its' lasers. He was sent flying backwards but in a bold move, he made one more dive at the crab. He missed the insignia but managed to land a blow on one of the crab's eyes(A/N: ?). The crab shot another laser at Ulrich while he was still in the air, devirtualizing him. The crab stood over us, it's leg about to pierce Aelita's skin. I hurled an Energy Field at it, cutting off the leg and suddenly, a fan flew downwards, indenting the insignia on the crab's back. It exploded and Yumi landed down next to us. She smiled at us and we smiled back.

Aelita and I walking into the tower, hand-in-hand. We reached the center of the platform and were lifted to the second one. We walked to the middle once again and a familiar panel popped up in front of us.

"Go on girls. Your there now come on." Jeremy said.

Aelita placed her hand on the panel and it read:

_Aelita_

_Secondary Handprint?_

I placed my hand on as well and it read:

_Nicolette_

_Code:_

_L-Y-O-K-O_

The files in the tower flushed downwards and a white light shot out of it. The light engulfed the word as Jeremy stated, "Return to the Past, Now."

….

We were all back in the library, talking.

"Jeremy. Hey, did you figure out a way to flunk the test, hm?" Yumi asked.

"Well now that I know all of the questions I shouldn't have any trouble giving all the wrong answers." Jeremy replied.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Ulrich asked.

"Anyway I've got a full proof way of flunking. I'm gonna get all of my answers from Odd." Jeremy smirked.

We all started laughing except for Odd of course.

"Yeah, yeah go on, laugh your heads off but who knows you might be in for a big surprise!" Odd defended himself.

This inly resulted into me laughing harder. Jim looked up from his magazine and yelled at us.

"Be quiet!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Wow! So it has been forever since I updated this story! I'm so sorry! I'm working on another chapter as we speak and I hope to have that up by Saturday. Please R&amp;R and constructive critism is accepted. Yeah, I probably spelled that wrong. It's 1 in the morning! I hope you enjoyed this chapter once again and thank you for reading :)<em>


	16. Swarming Attack

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry! I've been quite busy and I've been spending some time with my neighbor. She's only 10 and her life is being taken away from her. I've been spending a lot of time with her because I love her so much and ever since we met, we've just had this sudden connection. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, I'm so sorry it took me so long. For whoever is still reading, thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Lyoko**

**Claimer: I DO own Nicky.**

* * *

><p><em>The hornet flew through the open window into the science lab. It landed on a microscope. <em>

_Suddenly, pulsations thudded against the ground in the Forest Sector as a tower began glowing an ominous red._

_Back at the hornet, the computer turned on, the eye of XANA flashing red. It whirred and electrical sparks spurted out followed by a thick cloud of black smoke. The computer monitor brought up a scan of the hornet and started beeping. The black smoke rose up behind the hornet and swooped in for the kill. The hornet struggled but it was no match for XANA. The hornet flew out the window and past the courtyard to the forest. It zoomed its way past the trees and finally found its' target. The hives…_

….

I shook my head, the dream from last night was a sort of blur. I couldn't quite remember what it was about. Jeremy yawned and I focused my attention back to my friends.

"Hey, you really look wiped out. What did you do last night?" Yumi asked.

"I worked on a little program. An advanced research engine of sorts." Jeremy replied.

I quirked a brow. Little? Odd, Yumi, and I looked at each other, me being confused.

"It's a, it's a browser I'm trying to make to help Aelita look for more info on materialization in the Lyoko towers!" Jeremy explained.

"Just imagine all the things she's gonna learn when she gets here! She's gonna be amazed!" Odd exclaimed.

"I think about it all the time. I can't wait for that day to come!" Jeremy exclaimed.

I smirked when he said this. He blushed slightly when he saw.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great." He finished.

Ulrich walked over to us and Yumi smiled.

"Hi Ulrich!" She greeted.

"Hello." He replied.

He was acting weird. The bell rang and Odd looked at me.

"Ok guys. It's time for us to work up a sweat. So long Yumi." Odd called.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I blushed slightly and looked back to see Ulrich had grabbed Yumi's arm.

"I wonder what he's doing." I asked myself.

We stopped and Odd called out to Ulrich.

"Ulrich move it huh!" He exclaimed.

Ulrich walked towards us and looked back at Yumi. Yumi walked away and Ulrich walked over to us. We quickly made our way to class…

….

I sat in the bleachers as I watched the guys play soccer. Odd kicked the ball and it flew towards Jeremy who was in the goal. The ball landed in Jeremy's chest as he caught it, sending him flying back. I laughed to myself as Odd got ready to kick another ball. This time, the ball sailed to the left of the goal, right towards Ulrich!

"Ulrich watch out!" Odd and I cried.

He opened his eyes just as the ball hit him in the face. I jumped down from the bleachers and ran over to him. I joined Odd, Jeremy, and Jim as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ulrich, are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

….

"Milly or Tamiya?" Odd asked.

"No, they're too young." Jeremy replied.

Odd and Jeremy were talking about possible girls that could be interested in Ulrich. Some girl had sent him a love letter but he just wasn't sure if he was in love.

"Claire! Sandra?" Odd said.

"No, no, no, much too young! And they're so, you know they're, they're too uptight." Jeremy replied.

"Hmm. Emily! Yeah, yeah! It's her! Look, I'm an expert with girls. She's pretty, she's the outdoors type, she's the one who'd flip for him." Odd said.

"Oh yeah? Who is Emily flipped over?" Yumi questioned.

My eyes widened in shock as Odd and Jeremy dumbly stared at Yumi. They looked at each other before Odd suddenly had an idea.

"It's Jim! Emily's crazy about Jim!" Odd exclaimed.

I literally almost fell out of my seat. I spit out the water I was drinking and quickly grabbed the edge of the table for support. Odd hurriedly pulled me back up as I coughed. He lightly rubbed my back while Yumi raised her eyebrow.

"Jim? You're kidding! Well they say that love is blind." Yumi said.

As soon as I stopped laughing and calmed down a little, I began to laugh again along with Odd. Jim had heard what Yumi had said as he had been behind her the whole time.

Yumi turned around and stuttered out an apology.

I laughed harder with Odd as Jim walked away.

"So, you're an expert on ladies huh?" I questioned Odd.

He laughed awkwardly and I glared hard at him, Yumi joining me. I rolled my eyes, pushed the rest of my food to Odd, and walked away.

….

"He doesn't look well at all. You think it's serious?" Odd asked worriedly as he pet Kiwi.

The poor dog had been stung or something and he whimpered lightly. He lay down on Ulrich's bed. Odd sat cross-legged next to him, Jeremy sitting on the other side. I sat on the bed with Kiwi in front of me, petting him. Ulrich stood up and watched Kiwi. I came to see how he was. I was still pretty mad at Odd for his comment earlier but I loved Kiwi.

"Don't worry Odd, he'll be back on his feet in no time. I mean, back on his paws." Jeremy replied.

There was a knock on the door and Jeremy opened the door for Yumi. She smiled and held up a white bag.

"I brought some pills and anti-venom compresses." Yumi said.

"Thank you Yumi, come in." Jeremy said.

Odd and I bandaged up Kiwi and he sighed.

"This'll make you feel better." Odd said.

"Uh, Yumi, come over here please." Ulrich said.

He pulled Yumi away and I watched with a curious eyebrow raised. I listened in as best as I could.

"I wanted to tell you something." Ulrich said somewhat nervously.

"I did too," Yumi replied, "They say Emily's in love with Jim!"

"Huh? With Jim?" Ulrich asked unbelievingly.

"Odd told me all about it. Weird huh?" Yumi replied.

Odd nervously chuckled and I snickered at his reaction.

"I've got class now, see ya." Yumi said.

She left and as soon as she did I burst out in laughter. Ulrich turned to us.

"Hey what's that all about?" He questioned.

Odd blushed in embarrassment as he answered, "I don't know."

I laughed even harder and Ulrich and Jeremy soon joined in. Odd glared at us.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go and tell the principal about those bees that stung Kiwi." Ulrich said.

"Ok, see ya later Ulrich." I replied.

Ulrich walked out and I left to go back to my dorm.

….

I decided to take a walk around the courtyard. As I passed the lunch room, Mr. Bennett came running from the forest. I stopped walking and watched as hornets came flying after him. Hornets. I groaned as I held my head. That dream. I remember hornets…

I fell to the ground as my head throbbed in pain. I HAD to remember. I staggered up and saw Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy. I took a deep breath, running over towards them.

"Help, help, get them off! Help!" Mr. Bennett cried.

The hornets started coming towards us and my eyes widened in shock.

"We'll try to attract them to us. Let's go!" Ulrich exclaimed as we split up.

Ulrich ran one way and I ran another, half of them following him and half of them following me. Odd and Jeremy quickly grabbed Mr. Bennett and pulled him into the building.

"Shit." I muttered, turning around to see that the hornets were close.

Thinking fast, I quickly placed my hands together and began singing. A wall shot up in front of me and the hornets crashed into it. I closed the door just as the wasps had begun following me. I sighed in relief and began making my way to the infirmary…

….

"Well?" I asked as I entered the infirmary.

"Mr. Bennett was lucky. One more bite and,"

"Yeah that's right. But he's still not in great shape." Odd interrupted Jeremy.

"The principal sent for help. They're gonna get rid of the nests. I don't know what you guys think but I,"

"But you think it's XANA. Aw come on, cut it out! Hornet's nests have always been and accidents happen all the time!" Odd exclaimed.

"You're right. But these hornets, they were after us, but nobody else." Ulrich added.

"Well, I say we check it out." Yumi said.

"I'll try to contact Aelita." Jeremy said.

"I'm going back to class. But keep me posted." Yumi said.

She walked away and my head started throbbing again. I grabbed my head and I started to feel dizzy. Little things flashed in front of me from my dream last night.

Hornets.

Pulsations.

The science lab.

An activated tower in the Forest Sector.

Black smoke.

XANA.

My eyes shot open and Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy crowded around me. I remembered. It was a vision! XANA had sent the hornets!

"You ok Nicky?" Ulrich asked.

Just as I was about to answer, someone tapped Odd on the shoulder. We all turned to see Emily, an annoyed expression on her face and hands on her hips.

"What's all this about me being in love with Jim?" She asked angrily.

"Uh, umm, uh…" Odd stuttered as he backed up.

Suddenly, Emily stepped forward and slapped Odd across the face. We all cringed.

"Start that rumor again and even your dog won't recognize you!" Emily shouted angrily as she walked away.

I started cracking up and Odd glared at me.

"You so deserved that!" I laughed as Jeremy helped me up.

Odd glared harder while I continued laughing.

….

A little while later, Odd and I were sitting outside of the cafeteria. We were just talking when Odd's phone rang. He checked the caller ID and answered it quickly. He didn't even say hello or anything and he soon hung up.

"XANA's activated a tower." Odd told me.

"Oh yeah! I was gonna tell you guys that but then Emily came up and hit you and I got distracted." I said.

"Can you please not mention that? It still hurts!" Odd whined.

I laughed and shook my head at him before running towards the sewers. We met up with Jeremy there and began riding through the sewers. I was leading this time. I gasped and stopped short, Jeremy almost bumping into me. There were hornet's nests blocking the ladder up to the bridge!

"Oh no!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Oh wow, nice going XANA." Jeremy said with an irritated tone.

"Jeremy, any suggestions would be very welcome." Odd said.

"Uh, get away from here as fast as we can?" Jeremy replied.

We quickly began skating away and the hornets followed. Just as we made it to the passage from the boiler room, more hornets shot out of it. Odd stopped short and we all gasped.

"We're trapped!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, you got any other ideas?" Odd asked.

"Uh, jump!" Jeremy exclaimed, grabbing our wrists and pulling us into the sewer water with him.

I gagged but Jeremy quickly lead us to a sewer gutter.

"Come on." He said.

After Odd helped me in, I began to cough. That was disgusting!

"This is your idea!?" Odd exclaimed.

"Insects are very sensitive to smells." Jeremy explained.

"They're not the only ones, huh?" Odd retorted.

I gagged again at the terrible smell. I was going straight to the showers once we got out of this. The hornets got closer but stopped and retreated.

"Hey, I think it worked!" Odd exclaimed as Jeremy stepped out.

"Looks like it." I replied, following Jeremy.

Odd joined us and looked around, just to make sure they were all gone.

"What do you know?" Odd said.

….

"What's that smell?" Yumi asked as we walked up to Odd and Ulrich's dorm.

"Ask Jeremy." Odd replied.

Odd opened the door to reveal Ulrich sitting next to his bed, knees pulled into his chest.

"We left you a message. Didn't you get it?" Jeremy asked him.

"What do you think? I didn't feel like checking my messages." Ulrich stated as he turned to stare at the wall across from him.

Yumi walked up to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Look, I think we should talk." Yumi said.

"I know what you're gonna tell me. And I don't wanna hear it." Ulrich replied, standing up and moving to stand by another wall.

"Ulrich, this is all on a count of Sissy!" Yumi exclaimed, moving to stand by him.

"Don't you think I know that? Because of her, I'm confused. Every time I see you I don't know what to think. So just leave me alone, ok?" Ulrich said.

Odd, Jeremy, and I sighed.

"He's losing it." Jeremy said as he placed his laptop down on the desk, opening it.

"Aelita, are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes. I found the activated tower but it's guarded. I can't access it." Aelita replied.

"Don't worry. Help is on the way." Jeremy stated.

Ulrich quickly walked out of the room, Yumi following, a worried look on her face. Jeremy followed them and soon, Odd and I walked out as well. Odd stopped and I looked back at him.

"Hey guys, hold on a minute. The bugs have blocked the factory entrance, and I would rather stay out of that sewer." Odd pointed out.

"Don't worry Odd, I'm way ahead of you on this one." Jeremy smiled. Who knows what he could be up to this time.

….

We were back at the entrance, the hornets still swarming around.

"So, what's the deal?" Odd asked.

Jeremy smiled and pulled some weird robot machine out of his backpack. It emitted a piercing beeping noise that would drive the bugs insane, and maybe me a little as it was kind of affecting me. It drove towards the hornets.

"Bingo!" Odd exclaimed.

"Pretty clever huh? This thing generates ultra sounds of about thirty-thousand hertz. Like all insects, hornets are incapable of receiving the,"

"Fascinating but we don't have time so let's move." Yumi interrupted Jeremy, causing me to snicker.

Yumi began climbing up the ladder. I got this sudden shiver. Something bad was happening. Odd grabbed my hand and tugged me up. I shook my head. If anything _was_ wrong, the only thing I could do to help was to deactivate the tower before someone got hurt.

Ulrich was climbing up the ladder when I heard the beeping Jeremy's machine begin to slowly stop. Ulrich looked down, eyes wide.

"Your thing stopped, how come?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"Uh, um… battery's dead." Jeremy replied sheepishly.

"WHAT!?" Ulrich exclaimed.

The hornets all started flying upwards towards Ulrich.

"HURRY UP!" We all chorused.

Yumi held her hand down as Odd got ready to close the passage. As soon as Ulrich grabbed her hand, Yumi pulled him up and Odd immediately slid the passage shut.

We ran towards the entrance of the factory and slid down the ropes. We got into the elevator, Yumi pressing the button. The elevator dropped off Jeremy as we went to the scanner room. You could just feel the tension as Ulrich and Yumi refused to look at each other.

"No time to lose. To the forest." Jeremy's voice sounded as we got positioned in front of the scanners.

I was going in last and watched as they all stepped in.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!" Jeremy exclaimed.

As soon as the door opened, I walked in.

"Transfer Nicky. Scanner Nicky. Virtualization!"

I met everyone as I dropped, looking around.

"Come in Aelita. Aelita, answer me! Oh no, this cannot be happening!" Jeremy exclaimed.

I looked around, trying to spot Aelita's bright pink hair.

"Do you see her?" Jeremy question anxiously.

"No, not yet." Yumi replied.

Where the heck was she?

"Careful, three swarms of hornets converging. Get ready." Jeremy informed us.

The hornets flew over quickly, one shooting at Odd as he jumped out of the way. Yumi threw a fan, missing as the hornet shot at her, blocking it with her fan. Ulrich simply watched as I stood behind him.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed, shooting an arrow but missing.

Another hornet shot Yumi, hitting her in the back.

"Less than 20 life points left Yumi. Be careful Odd! Odd, 80 life points left." Jeremy said as Odd was hit in the stomach.

Yumi slowly tried to get up, looking at Ulrich.

"Ulrich, what are you doing? Wake up will you?" Jeremy addressed Ulrich, him still looking out at nothing.

I looked over at him, confused. He was unfocused and wasn't helping at all.

"Odd, two enemies at 3 o'clock." Jeremy said.

A hornet shot at Odd, him moving out of the way and avoiding their attacks.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed, shooting another arrow but missing again.

"Ulrich! Come on, we need you, wake up a little!" I exclaimed, shaking Ulrich slightly.

Meanwhile, Yumi ran down a path looking for Aelita.

"Aelita!" She called.

A hornet appeared in front of her and shot as she blocked it with her fan.

Aelita suddenly appeared at the edge of the platform, Yumi walking over to her. But as soon as her guard went down, the hornet crashed into her, sending her to the ground.

"Yumi, no! Aelita! Aelita, are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Jeremy." Aelita replied as Yumi stood again holding her arm.

"Yumi, in front of you!" Jeremy warned as the hornet approached again.

Yumi threw her fan, finally destroying one of the hornets.

"Yeah!" Jeremy cheered.

We all regrouped looking around again as no hornets were in sight.

"Watch it, their coming back." Jeremy warned as a hornet appeared from behind Yumi, hitting her.

I took charge, turning and hitting it with an Energy Field.

"Yumi, you've only got 20 life points left." Jeremy informed her.

"Ulrich wake up!" Odd exclaimed, finally addressing Ulrich.

Ulrich looked at him and Odd's eyes widened. He was about to say something when another hornet came around. Odd ran at it, the hornet shooting its acid. Odd ran through it, loosing life points.

"Odd!" I exclaimed.

"Odd, you have hardly any life points left." Jeremy said.

He ran through another puddle and as he was being devirtualized he shot another arrow.

"Now!" He exclaimed, the arrow successfully destroying the hornet.

Yumi walked over towards Ulrich and I, still recovering from when she had been hit.

"Ulrich, are you with us or not? I know you're unhappy but there's no reason to be. Our friendship is stronger than that right? You can't let Sissy's dirty tricks break us up can you? So forget all about that please, we need your help!" Yumi exclaimed.

"You three head for the tower. I'll take care of them." Ulrich finally spoke, running towards the hornets, sword unsheathed.

Ulrich ran, cutting through a hornet, destroying it.

"Well, it's about time." Jeremy spoke, satisfied.

Aelita, Yumi, and I all ran for the tower as Ulrich held off the hornets. A hornet followed us, Ulrich running over to it.

"Triangulate!" He exclaimed.

The hornet was confused, looking around. It stung a fake Ulrich as the real one jumped up and destroyed it.

"Impact!" He exclaimed.

We stopped at the steps at the steps leading towards the tower, turning around to face yet another hornet.

It shot Yumi, devirtualizing her.

"Yumi!" Aelita exclaimed.

I stood in front of Aelita, arms outstretched. As the hornet was about to shoot, Ulrich jumped up from out of nowhere, flipping in the air and destroying the hornet.

"Impact!" He exclaimed again.

"Ulrich, you're the greatest." Jeremy complimented.

Ulrich smirked in satisfactory as Aelita and I sighed in relief, walking up to the tower. As we walked in, we held hands. We walked to the center of the first platform, being raised to the second. There, the panel popped up as we walked to the center.

Aelita placed her hand on it. It read:

_Aelita._

_Secondary handprint?_

I placed my hand on it and it read:

_Nicolette. _

_Code L-Y-O-K-O_

The files started heading to the bottom where there was a white light. Aelita and I looked at each other and smiled.

The light engulfed the tower, Lyoko, and the world.

"Return to the past, now." Jeremy said.

….

From around the corner, Odd and I watched as Sissy walked towards his and Ulrich's dorm room. She began sliding a paper under the door but the door was opened by none other than Ulrich.

"Uh, hi." Sissy said, cheeks red in embarrassment.

Odd and I snickered, looking at each other, trying not to burst out into laughter.

"I was just passing by and uh… ha-ha." Sissy said, rising from the floor, note in hand.

Ulrich grabbed the paper, smiling.

"What do you know." Ulrich smirked.

Sissy sheepishly smiled, blushing brighter.

"Let's see now." Ulrich said, beginning to flip the fold open.

"Well that's a pretty embarrassing situation, don't you think?" Yumi said from where she was leaning against the wall.

"I, um, this wasn't the right door!" Sissy tried to cover up, snatching the letter from Ulrich's hand and walking away.

"It sure isn't. Why don't you give it Nicholas or Herb. They'd be delighted." Yumi replied, Sissy hunching her shoulders in embarrassment as we all laughed.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be trying my hardest to update more frequently because I really enjoy writing this story. Please tell me what you think :). Constructive critism is welcome. <em>

_"You're a regular decorated emergency. You're a regular decorated emergency."_

_~ .love31921~_


	17. Just In Time

**Detroid434 here and I'm doing the intro for .love31921 since she is so busy with School and all so I'll get to it for her.**

**Disclaimer: .love31921 doesn't own Code Lyoko at all. Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscope. She does own her own OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and I were all outside. Yumi and Ulrich were sparring while Odd and I played with Kiwi. Odd held a stick in front of the dog's face as he jumped up and down excitedly.<p>

"Go on Kiwi, go on, fetch!" Odd exclaimed, tossing the stick.

Kiwi barked happily as he raced to get the stick and I giggled at him enthusiasm.

"Anyone see Jeremy this morning?" Yumi asked.

"I think he spent the night in the laboratory. He was working on something really important… Hmm…" Odd trailed off with a smirk.

"Aelita." We all chorused, laughing.

Out of nowhere, Yumi lifted her leg and kicked Ulrich to the ground. He fell and rubbed his neck.

"Hey, I thought it was time out!" He exclaimed.

"Oh. Guess I forgot." Yumi replied innocently as I snickered.

"Hey guys," A voice called from behind us. "Guess what I did last night!"

Of course it was Jeremy. He ran up to us, breathing heavily as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's see now. It's got something to do with materializing Aelita?" Odd guessed sarcastically.

"That's right. Say, how did you guess Odd?" Jeremy asked, not picking up the sarcasm.

Ulrich and I snickered silently as Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Well guys I finally did it. I decided to tackle the problem in a different way. You wouldn't believe it but," Jeremy started to say

"Well tell us! Did you do it or not?" Ulrich interrupted impatiently.

"I sure did." Jeremy smiled cheekily, pulling something from out of his pocket.

He held a test tube in the palm of his hand, all of us leaning in to see it better.

"Huh?" Odd spoke, confused.

Ulrich stared at it, raising an eyebrow.

"You materialized a test tube?" Ulrich stated, unimpressed.

"No airhead, look inside will you!" Jeremy exclaimed.

He held it up at a better angle and we all leaned in to see.

"Is that a piece of hair?" I spoke up.

"A hair? You mean you materialized one hair?" Odd asked.

"Yupp, that's right guys," Jeremy said as Odd and I were sighing, "But to be exact, it's a hair of… Aelita's."

We all gasped, Jeremy blushing as he looked at it again.

"What? A real hair?!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"But how did you manage that?" Yumi questioned curiously.

Later at the factory...

"Well, I chose a hair because it's a simple anatomical structure which contains Aelita's complete genetic computer code, according to a well-known fractal whose recurrences are comfiable to the genetic code of the human, which enabled me to make a physiological number transfer onto one part of the program already pre-targeted and defragmented. And that's that. Simple enough, right?" Jeremie rambled to us as he sat at the supercomputer in the factory.

I simply gaped at him, not having any words. I honestly had no idea what he just said.

"Do you follow?" Jeremie asked slowly after a long silence.

"No," Odd said simply.

"No it's not simple enough or no you don't follow?" Jeremie asked.

"Uh… No means that we take your word for it," Odd replied.

Yumi, Ulrich, and I all nodded in agreement. Aelita laughed at us.

"No problem. It'll become clear when Aelita's here in flesh and blood. Better get ready Aelita," Jeremie smiled at her widely.

"Okay Jeremie," Aelita replied happily.

"Huh? You're gonna materialize her now?" Ulrich asked in slight shock.

"What?!" I exclaimed, eyes widening.

"What do you think? I'm not gonna wait until next year," Jeremie retorted, " The hair was just a test before we do the whole thing."

"Listen, materializing a hair is one thing. Materializing Aelita is not the same," Yumi stepped up reasonably.

Jeremie turned back to the computer.

"Look, do you want to spend your whole life fighting XANA? Once Aelita's been materialized, we can unplug XANA once and for all and lead normal lives. So I say it's worth trying," Jeremie said firmly.

Suddenly, he pressed a key on the keyboard to start the process. But a screen came up with a red exclamation point. Jeremie's eyes widened.

"How can that be? I planned everything so perfectly," He frowned.

"You're almost there Jeremie. In a few days, you'll be all set! You'll see," Ulrich encouraged him.

Jeremie smiled thankfully. Odd looked at his watch, bringing it close up to his face.

"Hey come on guys! If we don't materialize in a couple of minutes in the classroom we're not gonna last a few days!"

* * *

><p>The bell rang and everyone was out of class. We all sat at lunch, Jeremie scarfing down his food faster than I've ever seen Odd eat.<p>

"You know, I'd have sworn it would have worked this time," Jeremie said, voice muffled as he continued stuffing his face with food.

"But, if the computer gene code of the hair gives you enough information to find the parameters for materialization, well then what's the problem?" Yumi asked curiously.

"I wish I knew. I'm doing something wrong. The only way to find out is to start over," Jeremie replied.

"No, don't do that," Odd spoke up quickly, "You're only a hairs breadth away."

Odd started laughing and I snorted, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Can you ever be serious Odd?" Yumi groaned.

Odd and I smirked at each other from across the table and I nudged my head toward Yumi, sticking my tongue out playfully. Yumi must've seen because she flicked my forehead in annoyance.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"By the way, Odd, speaking of hair, your dog sheds an awful lot of it. Most of them end up on my bed, too," Ulrich spoke up.

Odd frowned, playing with the food on his tray with his fork.

"What's the big deal about two or three hairs?" He asked rhetorically.

"Two or three?!" Ulrich exclaimed incredulously, "With all the hair he sheds I could knit you another Kiwi!"

Yumi, Jeremie and I all laughed at Ulrich's response. Footsteps approached our table and I looked up first, eyes narrowing at Sissi and her two followers, Nicholas and Herve behind her.

"Hello, did you just say dog? Oh, I really adore dogs. Hey, can I sit down?" Sissi asked innocently.

I glared at her smug expression. She really knew how to annoy someone just with her presence.

"No," Ulrich told her simply.

Sissi laughed lightly, leaning down closer to Ulrich. Odd and I exchanged a glance before turning back to Sissi.

"You know I'm so crazy about dogs that I'm ready to keep my mouth shut about the one Odd's hiding in his room. That's if you promise to be nicer to me, of course," Sissi said smoothly.

"As if," I mumbled quietly under my breath, although not quietly enough it seemed as Sissi turned towards me.

"Listen Sissi, I'm warning you if you say anything about Kiwi I'll-"

Gasps chorused around the table as the glass Yumi was holding tightly in her hand shattered. I stared at her in disbelief. How was that even possible? Yumi lifted her hand to her face, looking at it in shock. Sissi opened her mouth to say something, her eye twitching slightly, and simply opted to walk away from the table, head held high. Ulrich leaned over to Yumi.

"You okay Yumi?" Jeremie asked.

Ulrich reached over and took Yumi's wrist in his hand. He frowned.

"Come on Yumi, let's go get you to the infirmary," He said.

He and Yumi pushed their chairs out and stood up.

"Don't worry, we'll throw out your trays," I said, grabbing Ulrich's.

Odd smirked and slid Yumi's tray towards himself. They rolled their eyes at us before walking out of the cafeteria. Jeremie stood up a few seconds later, empty tray in hand.

"I'm gonna head up to my room and work on the materialization program," He told us, walking away quickly.

That left Odd and I at the table with two extra trays of food. I started digging in quickly.

"Hey, Nicky," Odd spoke up softly.

"Hmm?" I answered, mouth full of food.

"You don't think Sissi will say anything, right?" He asked.

I swallowed the food and looked up at Odd. He seemed slightly worried. I reached across the table and took his hand in mine.

"Don't worry Odd. I think Yumi scared her too much for her to tell," I laughed lightly, remembering the look on Sissi's face.

Odd smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I wouldn't want to mess with Yumi either," Odd smirked.

We both laughed at that. Odd opened his mouth to say something but we were interrupted by my phone going off. I went to reach for it, blushing when I realized my hand was still holding Odd's across the table. He smiled, blushing as well as he let go of my hand.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Nicky, you and Odd need to get up here right now," Jeremie spoke.

"What's wrong?" I asked seriously.

"It's the materialization program," Jeremie replied.

"We'll be right there," I said.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it, it's a disaster!" Jeremie cried.<p>

We were all in Jeremie's room surrounding him and his computer, trying to understand just what was wrong.

"What is?" Ulrich asked.

"I was trying to figure out why the materialization didn't work and I realized that Aelita's program is all full of bugs!" Jeremie explained.

We all gasped, looking at the screen of the computer.

"When I materialized the hair, I…I hit a button I shouldn't have. And so I, I damaged the annex programs," Jeremie groaned.

"Annex? That doesn't sound so bad," Yumi said.

"That's what you think. The part of the program linking Aelita to the towers is screwed up. If Aelita enters the Lyoko code she'll be completely reformatted!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Meaning?" Ulrich asked cautiously.

"She'll disappear forever," Jeremie finished.

My eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't just disappear forever! I noticed Odd look over at me but I ignored him, focusing in on Aelita.

"You know Jeremie, a program can be debugged. We can do it together," Aelita offered.

"What if XANA attacks before we're done?" Jeremie asked gravely.

"I can deactivate the tower too, you know?" I spoke up.

Everyone looked over at me.

"Oh yeah, that's true. We always have Nicky," Jeremie nodded.

Odd narrowed his eyes at me and then turned back to Jeremie.

"You gotta work fast Jeremie. We can't just send Nicky out there. You know how reckless she is, she'll probably get devirtualized before she can deactivate the tower," He said.

My eyes widened at his comment. Just who did he think he was?

"Okay. Make up a story to tell to the teachers. I'm not leaving this computer until I solve the problem," Jeremie declared.

I huffed, glaring at Odd angrily, before storming out of Jeremie's room. Stupid Odd. He was such a jerk, saying something like that. I could take care of myself on Lyoko and not get devirtualized. He was always the first one to go, anyway. I was walking past the dormitories when I heard a familiar barking sound. Kiwi. What was Odd doing now? If he wasn't careful, Jim would find Kiwi! Suddenly, I heard a smash. That definitely didn't sound too good. I quickly made my way towards Ulrich and Odd's room.

* * *

><p>I sat on Ulrich's bed, knees pulled up to my chest as I outlined the broken window with my eyes. Ulrich was using a dust pan and brush to pick up the glass while Odd was standing slightly guiltily in front of a stern Jim.<p>

"Well, maybe it was a ball that did it. You, of course, didn't see anything," Jim was saying.

"I couldn't have seen anything Jim, because I wasn't here," Odd said quickly.

Jim nodded slightly.

"Maybe so. But since all the rooms are off limits during the day, how come you knew about the window?" Jim asked.

Odd shrugged, not saying anything. I noticed Ulrich sweeping a bit faster and I looked down at my nails, picking at them slightly. Jim sighed, turning around and walking back out the door. Before he exited, he turned back slightly.

"Ulrich, clean up your bed. There's hair all over it," He said.

I cleared my throat to cover the laugh that was threatening to escape.

* * *

><p>Ulrich, Odd, and I made our way to Yumi who was leaning against a tree. I made sure to stay as far away from Odd as possible, still annoyed at him for what he said before, and he seemed to notice as he kept looking at me.<p>

"What happened?" Yumi asked, pushing herself off of the tree trunk.

"Yeah, what did happen?" I added curiously.

"Everything's cool, Jim didn't spot Kiwi. But it was close. Kiwi will have to stay with Jeremie for a while," Ulrich explained.

"Anyway, Kiwi was barking when we got back and he wouldn't stop. And then the window suddenly shattered and we have no idea how. Do you really think Kiwi is able to do something like that?" Odd asked.

I shrugged and he frowned. I wasn't going to let him off that easily, and he knew it too.

At the vending machines...

"I always said Sissi's head was full of plaster," Odd smirked as he turned back to us.

Sissi was telling everyone that she was nearly injured when the ceiling started cracking. If you asked me, it was all just one of her usual attempts at getting attention.

"I'm heading to the lab. With that dog barking and the school falling apart, I can't work in my room. See ya," Jeremie told us, walking towards the entrance to the forest.

"Hey, wait, I'm gonna come with you!" I called after him.

Jeremie stopped and waited for me as I caught up to him. We walked together to the entrance of the sewers.

"Don't you think this is all a little weird?" I asked him as I reached for my skateboard.

"Don't I think what's a little weird?" He replied.

"Well, first Yumi's glass breaking, then Kiwi shattering a window just by barking, and now Sissi's claim that the school is starting to fall apart. It just seems kinda weird to me," I explained.

We climbed up the ladder onto the bridge, Jeremie reaching down and helping me out.

"Hm, yeah, you're right. It does seem a little weird. But as far as I'm concerned, XANA hasn't launched an attack, so I don't think it's him," Jeremie said.

We entered the elevator and Jeremie pressed the button of the floor we needed to get to. When we stepped out, he made his way to the computer immediately, talking with Aelita about the program once again.

"Okay, we can get back to work. Aelita? Are you there?" Jeremie spoke into the microphone.

I walked up next to him, standing beside the chair.

"XANA! He's launched an attack!" Aelita exclaimed as her face popped up on the screen.

Jeremie and I looked at each other in shock.

"Are you… Are you sure?" Jeremie asked carefully.

He started typing frantically and groaned when Aelita's words were proven true.

"Oh no, it can't be. Not now," He shook his head.

"Jeremie, send me in. I can deactivate the tower and protect Aelita," I said quickly.

Jeremie looked up at me, biting his fingernail in thought.

"Okay. Go in and I'll call the others," Jeremie relented.

I smiled victoriously as I took the elevator to the scanner room. I waited before I could hear Jeremie's voice.

"Alright Nicky, you're meeting Aelita in the Forest Sector. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi should be on their way," Jeremie explained.

I stepped into the scanner, the doors closing behind me.

"Transfer, Nicky. Scanner, Nicky. Virtualization."

I found myself falling into the Forest Sector. As I stood up straight, I looked around me for Aelita, finding her running towards me.

"Hey Aelita!" I waved.

She stopped next to me, smiling.

"Hey Nicky!" She replied.

"Guys, Ulrich is coming in. Bad news. Odd is trapped in the school and it's collapsing as we speak," Jeremie's voice echoed throughout the region.

My eyes widened. Odd was trapped.

"Is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, he's with Milly and Tamiya and Kiwi. We just need to hurry and deactivate the tower before something really does happen," Jeremie replied.

No matter how annoyed I was with Odd, I knew I couldn't let anything happen to him. Aelita suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me over to where Ulrich was just virtualized. Ulrich turned around, about to grab for his sword, when he realized it was us.

"Ulrich," I said.

"Nicky, Aelita," He replied.

"Shh. They're here," Aelita spoke up.

Ulrich and I looked around immediately but there was nothing we could see.

"There's nothing on my holo-map for now," Jeremie informed us.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked around. It was definitely too quiet.

"Things seem pretty calm," Ulrich stated.

Aelita let go of my hand, pointing to the ground.

"That's not what the pulsations say," She said.

"If we follow them, they're bound to lead us to the tower XANA's activated," Ulrich said.

"Mhmm," Aelita nodded.

"Let's go," I added.

We ran down the path the pulsations led to. All I could think about was Odd. I hoped he was okay. I really was worried about him. I felt so stupid that I had gotten angry at him before. I overreacted and I knew I had to apologize as soon as the tower was deactivated.

"We're coming to the parallel paths!" Ulrich announced.

Suddenly, Ulrich was hit in the ankle, crying out as he fell forward. He sat up on his knee quickly, looking around. He pulled his sword out of the sheath while I created an energy field in my hand.

"Jeremie, how many life points do I have?" Ulrich asked, holding an arm out in front of Aelita while I stood on the other side of him.

"Hold on. Seventy-No, sixty," Jeremie replied quickly.

"Make up your mind, Jeremie, I gotta know," Ulrich said as we started running and dodging the lasers.

"Take cover, Aelita!" I exclaimed as another laser shot past us.

"If you can't do a million things at once, dodge the lasers so you won't have to keep count!" Jeremie said.

Ulrich and I dodged lasers as we kept getting shot at. We finally managed to lose them only for another problem to arise.

"The pulsations are separating in two directions now," I groaned.

"Head east. The monsters you managed to dodge before aren't very far away," Jeremie informed us.

"Okay Jeremie, we'll try to find another path," Aelita said.

"Too late," Ulrich spoke up.

The kankrelat was right next to us. Quickly, the three of us moved back, the laser going right down the middle. Three more came from the other side and I realized we were trapped. One of the kankrelats started to get ready to shoot at us when a fan came out of nowhere, destroying it.

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed.

Yumi caught the fan landing on the ground.

"Need a hand around here?" She asked.

She threw the fan again, destroying two more of the kankrelats. Ulrich jumped over to the last one, dodging as it shot at him, and impaled it right in the eye of XANA.

"Impact!" Ulrich shouted.

With the enemies now destroyed, we continued down the path, following the pulsations.

"Watch out!" Yumi called.

Another laser was fired at us. Ulrich stopped, turning around and Yumi, Aelita, and I jumped across the small gap of the platform. We waited safely on the other side as Ulrich destroyed the crab. Another one followed him across, banging into the small arch that we were hiding behind. It charged up its laser and shooting. Ulrich jumped out of the way before it hit him. Another crab made its way over to us and I groaned in annoyance.

"XANA's pulled out all the stocks. We're not gonna last long Jeremie," Ulrich said just as yet another crab came from another direction, "Jeremie, do you read me? Jeremie!"

"Hold on, patience guys. I'm almost done! Okay, Aelita can enter the program now, it's safe!" Jeremie declared.

The crabs were shooting at us, one laser hitting Aelita in the arm and another hitting me in the leg. Yumi stuck her fan out to protect Aelita from getting hit by another laser.

"We're all set. Hang on Aelita, I'm starting up the repair program!" Jeremie said.

"Just in time too. It's getting kinda hot around here," Yumi said in relief.

"Here we go!" Jeremie said.

We waited, until Jeremie spoke again.

"No! This can't be!" Jeremie cried.

I stood up, everyone looking over at me.

"Jeremie, I can deactivate the tower. I'll run for it and you guys wait here with Aelita," I said.

The others looked at me warily but I smiled reassuringly.

"Jeremie, try fixing it quickly just in case I don't make it," I told him.

Before anyone could stop me, I started running. I was getting shot at continuously. I knew I was going to get devirtualized but I had also bought Jeremie some time to try and fix the program. Odd was right, though. I did get devirtualized before I could deactivate the tower. I slammed my fist down on the scanner angrily, pulling myself out. I could hear rumbling throughout the factory. It was going to collapse. I climbed the ladder and made my way over to Jeremie. He looked extremely distressed.

"Jeremie, what happened?" I asked frantically.

I looked at the screen and realized he hadn't fixed the program in time. Aelita had inputted the code. Jeremie pressed down a key on the keyboard.

"Return to the past, now," He said sadly.

* * *

><p>We were all at the factory. Aelita was gone. She had deactivated the tower and Jeremie hadn't been able to fix the program on time.<p>

"Jeremie, it wasn't your fault," Ulrich spoke up.

"It was. And all that for a strand of hair," He shook his head, looking up at us sadly.

My eyes widened. Yumi seemed to be having the same thought as she spoke up.

"Hey, the hair! Jeremie, didn't you say that the hair can contain Aelita's entire genetic code?" Yumi asked.

"Her computer code, yes, but-"

"Is it possible to reverse things and recreate Aelita's code from the strand of her hair?" Yumi interrupted.

Yumi went down to the scanner room to put the tube with the strand of hair in a scanner.

"Here we go," Jeremie said.

He started up the program. I watched intently, hoping that it would work.

"It works! The codes are getting restored! Let's hope that-"

"Jeremie! I'm ready for my materialization now," Aelita's voice cut him off.

"Aelita!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Aelita, it worked!" Yumi cried, turning and hugging Ulrich.

"It worked!" Odd and I shouted at the same time.

We both turned towards each other and I smiled widely, throwing myself into his arms. He hugged me back tightly.

"Jeremie, did I miss something? Why is there water on your face?" Aelita asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later Aelita. This time we only missed, by a hair," Jeremie said.

I laughed into Odd's shoulder along with everyone else and hugged him just a little tighter. He tightened his arms around me as well and I knew I had been forgiven for the way I acted and he knew I was no longer angry. We pulled away from each other and I smiled at him again. He blushed and I laughed. Grabbing his hand, I turned back towards everyone and joined their conversation. Words could not describe how happy I had felt in that moment.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! It's been a really, really, really, long time since I've updated. I want to give a big thank you to Detroid434 for being my beta reader and not leaving when I was busy and couldn't reply. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm really sorry for everyone who has been waiting so long.<br>_

_~ .love31921_


End file.
